Brocken
by Reich.Akira
Summary: Kesalahan fatal membuatnya di rundung sesal, rasa cinta membuatnya semakin gila,tekanan mental melahirkan doktrin gila dalam dirinya,menjadikan deru nafas itu menjadi penuh obsesi.Mimpi menggerakannya untuk melawan takdir; selamat datang di pintu kemustahilan,Tuan,mari kita lihat apa kau bisa merubah segalanya? cepat, waktumu tidak banyak!
1. Disc 001 : Tulip Galau di Amsterdam!

Sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ jernih memperhatikan dari balik jendela bening transparan, di mana terdapat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit membelah cakrawala sore yang berwarna lembayung. Dari tempatnya kini duduk, ia, sosok itu, masih bisa merasakan atmosfir keramaian Jepang di tengah peradaban modern abad 21 yang di penuhi oleh teknologi dan kenyamanan yang memanjakan. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan keluaran Causio yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya; lewat lima menit, batinnya sembari mendengus kesal dan memilih merapikan rambut tulip miliknya yang melawan gravitasi. Selera aneh memang, beberapa orang berkomentar namun ia memilih untuk diam dan bertingkah layaknya orang tampan nan _cool_.

Suara langkah terdengar samar di telinganya, yang cukup peka seperti kelinci manis peliharaannya di rumah. Berikutnya pintu ruangan di sana terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria muda dengan wajah Asia yang khas. Dengan kikuk pria yang ditunggu-tunggu duduk di seberangnya, sambil meminta maaf atas keterlambatan. Seperti biasa, sang pria jabrik berkebangsaan Belanda—Etherland Netfmmel itu menyambut dengan anggukan dan ekspresi stoik saat melihat tingkah 'rekannya'.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung selama beberapa waktu, diisi oleh pembicaraan bisnis yang profesional. Etherland memperlihatkan kelihaiannya sebagai salah satu petinggi perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak koneksi dengan perusahaan lain di penjuru dunia; bekerja sama dalam beragam bidang. Dan pria berkebangsaan Jepang dihadapannya, Kiku Honda, mampu mengimbangi pembicaraan bisnis orang Kaukasia sepertinya. Memperlihatkan bahwa dia orang terpelajar yang sudah berpengalaman, dengan senyum ramah yang hangat dan tutur kata yang sopan.

Perbincangan bergerak secara dinamis dalam arus keramaian, tanpa sadar langit lembayung pun telah berganti dengan tirai hitam raksasa, yang di taburi oleh manik-manik bintang dan cahaya-cahaya pembelah kegelapan malam musim panas di bulan Agustus. Mereka mengakhiri negosiasi tersebut tepat sebelum jam makan malam dan keduanya sepakat untuk mengadakan jamuan bersama.

Etherland memperhatikan sosok Kiku Honda yang bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. _Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun terpisah, ia tidak berubah_, batinnya dengan senyum tipis. Ya, keduanya memang mempunyai hubungan yang dekat satu sama lain sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum usaha yang di bangun keduanya berkembang sepesat ini.

Keduanya menjalani makan malam di sebuah restoran elit, berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal ringan. Pria Belanda itu baru melahap setengah bagiannya ketika telepon genggamnya berdering, buru-buru ia bangkit dan permisi untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut di luar. Sang pria Jepang dengan iris cokelat madunya yang teduh merespon dengan ramah mempersilahkannya, dan dalam batin Etherland merutuk kesal pada si pengganggu acaranya malam ini. Ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu sebelum semakin lama makin cerewet dengan nada dering yang memalukan.

…Nggak keren kan, eksekutif _gentle_ macam dirinya ternyata punya _ringtone_ suara kucing imut mengeong?

"_**Goeden Abend, Herr Neftmmel."**_

Pria dengan syal biru-putih itu terdiam sejenak, merasa asing dengan suara si pemanggil telepon tak diundang itu. Dahinya berkerut dan ia menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya—"

Malam itu, sebuah panggilan tak terduga datang.

* * *

**Brocken**

Hetalia Axis Power ©Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Brocken © Me

Asean_-tan_ :  
Eka Kartini Puspa (Indonesia), Ahmed Rizal Zainnor(Malaysia), Chihye Yin(Singapura), Qariatul Fajriyah(Brunei Darussalam) by Me .

Etherland Netfmmel (Belanda)

Warning:  
Death Chara. AU. Sumpah serapah (?)

Beta reader : 3plusC

Happy Reading.

**Don't like don't read.****  
**

* * *

...

Dari apartemennya di De Pijp, Amsterdam, Etherland dengan langkah cepat meneguk secangkir kopi instan yang mendingin di _coffe table_ dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di sofa _EKTORP_ putih. Syal biru-putihnya yang khas berkibar, ...astaga bahkan dalam cuaca seperti ini dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian semacam itu. Setelah memberikan beberapa potong wortel pada sepasang kelinci peliharaannya, ia keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen. Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi ketika ia akhirnya duduk di jok mobil miliknya. Dengan atap terbuka, ia menikmati sinar matahari dengan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. _Perfect._

Etherland memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya kini sedang digelut oleh sebuah kepentingan; _**penting**_ sekali! Ia menyetir dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang tak biasa—beruntung tidak menabrak beberapa pengendara sepeda tadi. '_Sialan__'_, desisnya sembari bersumpah serapah. Hari ini ia memiliki urusan yang _**tak boleh**_ diremehkan._ Well_—ini bukan soal kerjaan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghadiri _meeting_? Persetan dengan si Gila Tembak itu. Yang pasti ini prioritasnya.

Setelah berbelok, Etherland akhirnya memperlambat dan memarkir kendaraannya di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Buru-buru ia membawa ranselnya dan berlari memasuki bangunan tersebut, menaiki tangga besi yang berkarat dengan penuh semangat, sebelum akhirnya... bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, orang dihadapannya keburu menyapanya dengan aksen Italia yang kental. Iris _emerald_-nya bisa melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat susu dan _ahoge_ yang mencolok. Dia...

"_Vee~vee_~ _ciao_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Signo—UAAHH!" Sapaan pemuda ceria itu terpotong oleh jeritan nyaring saat ia melihat ekspresi sangar sang Belanda. Ia tampak ketakutan dan salah tingkah, membuat Etherland memutar bola mata dengan malas. Sejenak, ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan cukup keras, "Tidak ada waktu untuk salam, _Herr_. Katakan dimana dia?"

"Vee?"Pemuda Italia itu tampak bingung tak mengerti dengan ekspresi polosnya, "…_Signor Che_?"

Etherland hanya bisa merutuk kesal dalam batin menghadapi pemuda ber-ahoge tersebut, ia menggumankan sepatah kalimat dalam bahasa Italia yang kurang lancar dan sang lawan bicaranya itu akhirnya menarik senyuman lebar dengan wajah cerah ceria dan menunjuk ke ujung lorong yang dihiasi pintu-pintu kuno.

"_Ve_~! _Grandpa_ Roma ada di ujung sana, tapi barangnya sudah tidak ada lagi, _vee~_"

Spontan Etherland menghentikan langkah, dan berbalik kepada pemuda—yang bernama Feliciano Vargas. Ekspresinya yang mendadak garang lagi membuat sang Italia terkejut, "Vee~Ampuni akuu~ Tolong~"

"Berisik, ah!" Kali ini Etherland tak tahan lagi dan membekap pemuda cengeng tersebut, "Katakan apa maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya!"

"_Vee?_"

Hilang sudah wibawa seorang Etherland Netfmmel, usahawan keren(?) nan populer(?). Kali ini ia merasa seperti mendapat serangan darah tinggi dadakan yang membuatnya ingin melempar pemuda ini kayang keliling Venus. Tidak lucu memang.

Banyak waktu ia habiskan dengan keluyuran mencari informasi dan berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai pagi. Dan setelah bergelut dalam dunia maya yang membuat laptopnya terbantai mengenaskan oleh kerja paksa majikannya —menatap layar monitor sampai mata beler dan teler tidak elit di atas sofa setelah beberapa hari tak tidur— _plus_ membuat hidupnya mendadak kacau dengan tempat tinggal yang menyerupai kapal pecah, jadi... segala usaha yang penuh cucuran keringat dan air mata untuk mendapat apa yang ia cari selama ini berakhir sia-sia?

…..

"BUKANNYA AKU SUDAH PESAN DULUAN?!"

Amarah pun meluap, membuat pemuda Italia polos dihadapannya semakin berjengit ketakutan. Iris _emerald_ Etherland menatap garang pemilik iris hazel tersebut, tangannya yang besar mencengkram bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu juga, _ve_~, kemarin seorang kakek tua datang dan ngobrol panjang dengan Kakek—"

Tanpa aba-aba, sang pria Belanda tersebut langsung berlari menuju ujung lorong yang ditunjuk tadi. Ia melangkah dengan penuh emosi—mengabaikan pemuda dengan iris hazel di belakangnya yang sempat-sempatnya berkata, _'Vee~~di sana ada pasta juga~~'_ namun tak dipedulikannya. Ini bukanlah waktu makan pasta sembari berbincang-bincang dengan si-Kakek-Roma ditemani secangkir kopi, _well_, kalau saja _barang_ yang dimaksud oleh Feliciano masih utuh, mungkin Etherland akan mempertimbangkannya. Sayang, semua bayang-bayang tersebut tak akan terwujud dengan kenyataan yang meleset dari perkiraannya.

Pintu kayu berat dibukanya dengan paksa. Dan...dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat dua orang menyedihkan dalam ruangan kumuh berdebu; seorang pemuda dengan _ahoge_ yang hampir mirip dengan orang yang ditemuinya di lorong, dan seorang pria tua dengan kaos kumal, tengah menyantap sepiring pasta—itu _dia_.

"Ahyaa! Selamat pagi, _Signor_~"Pria tua itu menyapa Etherland yang mengangguk kaku dalam diam. Sorot matanya menukik tajam kepada pria yang lebih tua di depan—yang tampaknya tak bisa mengerti situasi.

"_Che._ Kakek, ini orang yang memesan to—"

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Lovi~"si pria tua memotong ucapan pemuda beraut muka cemberut. Pemuda yang dipanggil Lovi itu mendengus kesal, merengut seperti anak kecil dan memilih untuk keluar ruangan.

"Topengnya sudah dijual, _tulip-bastardo_!" Seru si Lovi sebelum akhirnya pintu tersebut tertutup oleh bantingan keras. Ada jeda keheningan yang memasuki ruangan itu, membentuk atmosfir aneh yang menggelitik. Jadi, memang benar—

"_Heraherahera~_kau sudah dengar, kan, _Signor_?"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Etherland. Membuatnya...

_**BRAK! **_

Etherland menggebrak meja dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Iris _emerald_-nya menggelap menatap tajam pria tua yang berpostur cukup besar itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakek." Ada rasa tidak enak ketika Etherland menyebutkan kata kakek, "…Maksudku, _Herr_…"

Etherland buru-buru meralat panggilan 'Kakek' dengan kata _'Herr' _yang lebih formal dan sopan, setidaknya ia bisa menunjukan wibawa dan kemampuannya sebagai pengusaha yang diplomatis.

Tuan Roma mengangguk paham dan senyuman lebar masih terukir jelas di wajahnya. Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut dengan diskusi (dan bukan adu mulut)— yah, setidaknya Etherland tidak perlu menghancurkan setengah wajah harga dirinya…

_Setengah?_

"Saya sudah kesana-kemari untuk mengorek informasi sampai ke sini, dan bukankah minggu lalu saya sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan anda lewat telepon dari Tokyo untuk melakukan transaksi jual-beli barang itu hari ini?!"

Tuan Roma mengangguk tenang, entah tanda mengerti atau tidak sama sekali.

"Dan topengnya sudah terjual, _Signor_~"

_**BRAK!**_

Untuk kesekian kali Etherland menggebrak meja dengan kasar, emosi serasa mendidih di kepalanya, "Justru itu yang saya pertanyakan! Kenapa anda malah menjual topeng tersebut pada orang lain?! Anda tahu 'kan saya amat membutuhkan benda itu!"

Etherland tersengal-sengal, menatap lawan bicara dengan berang. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya, merasa cukup kepanasan dalam ruangan itu dan ia menghempaskan diri di kursi berlengan bagiannya dengan keras.

"_Wine._"

"APA?!" Etherland terperanjat saat mendengar kata itu, ia mengelus dada dan mencoba bersabar menghadapi kakek-yang-tak-peka ini. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menampilkan _facepalm_, "….Maksud Anda?"

"Yaa, kemarin ada seorang kakek yang datang dengan sebotol _wine_ yang uhh~ enak sekali! Benar-benar memuaskan dan dia meminta barter dengan topengnya, begitulah, uhm…"

Jantung Etherland serasa di pukul oleh pemukul besi, jatuh kedalam kekosongan. _Gott_, seorang eksekutif keren(?) yang sukses dengan gelimang harta kalah negosiasi oleh sebotol wine? Brengsek! Ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik—yang terbaik malah.

Merasa 'bisnis'nya gagal total, Etherland memilih berlalu sambil memijit-mijit kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua itu, mengabaikan kepergiannyanya dan kembali menyantap pasta.

"Hah..."

Etherland melangkah dengan hampa, merasakan bagaimana cahaya mentari mendominasi di langit terbuka. Tak lama, ia telah memasuki _Jaguar XKRS Convertible_ miliknya dan sesaat melirik layar ponsel. Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan. _Sigh._

…

Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan pria Belanda tersebut didasari oleh peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Peristiwa yang mengubah seluruh kehidupannya; menjadi titik balik dan membuat segalanya tak berwarna lagi di mata. Hati terasa teriris ketika mengingat kenangan pahit yang tak diinginkannya.

Segalanya berawal pada saat itu…

* * *

….

...

_Juni, 20xx_

_Beberapa hari sebelum pulang ke Belanda..._

_K__eramaian masih terasa__;__ cahaya telah memecah kegelapan dengan penerangan yang membentuk siluet para pengunjung. __Diantaranya, __Etherland __terlihat__ masih bergelut dalam arus manusia.__  
__Kembang api bermekara__n,__ sementara stan-stan berjejer rapi membentuk pola__ tera__tur._

_Jakarta Fair__._

_Event tahunan itu masih berlangsung meriah__.__Etherland__ memperhatikan sekeliling dengan malas. Bosan__. Ia __mendengus kesal sembari melangkah dibelakang__ saudara-saudaranya,__ Bella dan Luxie__,__ yang berjalan antar satu__stan__ke__stan yang lain dengan semangat. Mereka tengah berada di Hall A dan Etherland bisa mendengar musik hiburan di panggung utama sana._

_Well,sebenarnya kedatangan mereka disini untuk sekedar liburan dan bisnis (terutama untuk Etherland). Banyak tempat yang mereka datangi selama kunjungan ke Indonesia tersebut, tak hanya ibukota negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini. __Menghabiskan waktu berjemur matahari di Bali atau sekedar jalan-jalan di Malioboro sembari memborong souvenir pun turut diperhitungkan._

_Walaupun tidak seperti Pasar Malam Besar atau Museumnacht, pria Belanda tersebut tak menunjukan minatnya secara khusus. Ia di__sini lebih cenderung untuk kepentinga__n. D__ua saudaranya keluyuran di bagian furniture sementara dirinya hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada, memasang wajah yang bisa membuat para gadis__, ehm,__ meleleh__?_

_Sebenarnya__,__ dar__i__ pada meleleh__,__ mungkin para gadis __justru__ akan menaikan sebelah alis melihat__ rambut__ yang bagaimana caranya bisa melawan gravitasi seperti itu._

_Etherland Netfmmel__.__ Menanjaki dunia bisnis di usia muda, merintis bisnis __eks__por-__i__mpor__ keperluan medis __serta hasil alam semacam buah dan sayuran. Usaha penuh cucuran air mata dan keringat, __yang ia upayakankan__ mati-matian untuk menghidupi dua saudaranya yang masih __berada di __jenjang kuliah. __Walaupun p__ria __ber__kebangsaan Belanda yang __terlihat __sering mengenakan syal biru-putih dan suka dengan hal-hal imut__tersebut memiliki hubungan kurang begitu mulus dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya__,__n__amun ia tak mau menyerah dan dengan keras kepala bertahan dalam asam-manis dunia bisnis._

_Beruntung ia bertemu dengan seorang pria Jepang bernama Kiku Honda dalam sebuah perjalanan Berlin Airlines, yang ternyata juga bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Keduanya bekerja sama saling bahu-membahu__. Begitu rukun, sampai-sampai __Bella Netfmmel__, adiknya,__ merasa sedikit aneh. __Pada suatu jamuan afternoon-tea, ia berkomentar__. Namun pria Belanda itu mengangkat bahu cuek, mengaku tak tahu menahu apa yang dimaksud. Hubungannya dengan Kiku Honda memang akrab dan kental—biasa, kan? Etherland tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh._

_Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun, keadaan mulai membaik. Setidaknya, bisnisnya mengalami kemajuan dan ia bisa menghidupi keluarga kecilnya,walau kemudian mereka terpisah-pisah; Bella bekerja sebagai petugas medis di Belgia sementara Luxie memilih untuk mengajar taman kanak-kanak di Ettelbruck, Luxembourg. __Ketiga saudara itu mulai jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi, terpisahkan oleh jarak dan aktivitas sendiri.__Dan ini adalah momen kebersamaan setelah sekian tahun terpisah. _

"_Hoi, Bella, bisakah—"_

_Suaranya yang berat terendam. Ia menyadari bahwa dua saudaranya itu sudah tidak ada di __sekitar.__Etherland__ berkeluh kesal__, __mendapati dirinya tersesat dalam festival di negeri orang__. Tak ada masalah pun__ yang baginya sudah sangat menjemukan, __apalagi sekarang,__ kemana ia harus mencari?_

_Ia sedikit menyesal __lantaran tidak membawa kamus atau penerjemahnya yang biasa. Pengusaha Belanda dengan kehidupan datar __ itu kini jadi terlihat seperti bule nyasar—atau lebih tepatnya bule jabrik (tulip?) yang terdampar menyedihkan. Marah? Kesal? Percuma,tak ada yang bakal berubah. Kalau seandainya berkeluh kesal itu bisa mengantarkannya kepada dua saudaranya itu, mungkin boleh, misalnya saja ia bersumpah serapah dalam bahasa Belanda dengan pengeras suara—sesuatu yang mungkin mengundang tentu saja tak akan ia lakukan! __Sorry, Etherland Netfmmel yang tampan__(?)__ begini __benar-benar menjaga__ harga diri. Usianya terlalu muda untuk jadi bahan gosip dunia, sudah cukup yang ngegosipin hubungannya dengan—AH, Lupakan._

_Pandangannya menyapu area sekitar dengan teliti, mencoba menemukan keluarga kecilnya di tengah jejalan manusia. __Tak __mau banyak pikir ia terus berjalan__.Sampai kemudian__ langkahnya terhenti __saat__ matanya menangkap sosok gadis berkulit sawo matang dengan surai rambut hitam yang tergerai bebas__. W__ajah polos__nya__ dibingkai sedemikian imut__, membuat pria kaukasia kesepian, ya, Etherland, mendadak bersemu merah. Tuhan, batinnya, mimpi apa semalam dia bisa menemukan orang seperti itu di tempat seperti ini?_

_Pikirannya mulai melayang kesana-kemari. Sial, cewek itu lebih imut ketimbang kelinci peliharaannya! Dengan postur tubuh propos__ional dan pakaian kasual yang simpel namun pas untuk tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang—Mjin God…_

_Memori berkelebat dalam otaknya. Jantungnya seakan terhenti sejenak ketika ia mulai merasa familiar dengan wajah itu—dia…_

_Buru-buru Etherland mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum sang cewek menyadari bahwa ia tengah ditatap oleh __sosok dengan __degup jantung tak karuan. __T__u__-__tunggu. __Etherland__ tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta-pandangan-pertama, tapi masalahnya orang itu sungguh rupawan. Pemikiran pria Belanda itu beralih __pada__ bayangan seorang gadis __A__sia berkulit sawo matang dengan pakaian maid—atau __lolita-dress__ yang manis, duduk anggun diantara boneka__-boneka__ kelinci__.__L__ucu dan imut__,__ dengan efek berkilau plus pita-pita komikal__— Oh,__ Etherland bersumpah serapah kala menyadari bahwa bawaan __'__lolicon__'__nya kambuh__!__ Ia sekarang jadi __berubah __seperti bule tulip segede gaban yang b__lushing__tak__ jelas sambil cengengesan aneh di tempat asing. Ah, persetan, asalkan ia bisa menikmati sosok itu lebih lama lagi. _

_Ia yang sebelumnya berkeluh kesal dalam hati lantaran terseret di acara macam begini kini berganti dengan syukur. Boleh dipanggil Indische saja?_ _Nama itu terlintas dari benaknya; oh, pasti dia sedang terpengaruh buku sejarah untuk masa kejayaan negerinya di Zamrud Khatulistiwa__. Dengan tingkah yang polos khas remaja, hilir mudik dan sesekali tertawa, mengobrol dengan beberapa penjaga stan yang ramah..., gadis itu tampak lebih seperti titisan dewi di kegelapan, dengan garis wajah yang halus—membuatnya ingin melindungi gadis itu dari tangan-tangan kotor dunia. __Ia bisa membayangkan suara __indah __gadis itu menyebutkan namanya, atau memasang wajah memelas dengan air mata__..._

_Rambut tulipnya serasa melayu, dan dirinya kembang kempis dalam gejolak emosi. Ia melangkah mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang__,__m__enembus hawa dingin yang menerjang—namun tak mampu membekukan dia untuk mengikuti gadis itu._

_**Bahkan disuruh menerjang kingkong pun abang mau melakukannya untukmu.**_

_Ya__, tampaknya tokoh utama kita ini mendadak diterpa sesuatu yang namanya jatuh cin—HOI! Aku nggak bilang jatuh cinta! Etherland (mengelak dari fakta) dengan semu merah yang seakan permanen di wajahnya__. Jujur, __dia belum pernah mengalami hal yang sering menjadi perbincangan para gadis remaja itu. Ia memang pernah membaca beberapa novel soal percintaan,tapi—tunggu, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pandangan pertama? Sepertinya bukan, ia kan hanya penasaran__..__.__(atau, terpesona?)  
__pada __g__adis yang __mengalihkan__ kebosanan malam ini. Tapi ia tahu rasa debaran dan adrenalin yang berpacu seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu lama. Proyektor di gelar dalam otaknya, membentuk potongan memori yang samar akan wajah itu. Tubuhnya memanas dan terasa hangat saat menatap punggung gadis itu, pandangannya yang biasanya menusuk tajam melunak, seolah khawatir akan menusuk gadis __itu hingga rapuh__._

_Hasrat menggebu sedikit menguatkan keberanian dan mentalitas untuk berkenalan lebih jauh. Tangan Etherland terangkat, bersiap untuk menepuk bahu mungil sang gadis sebelum sesuatu dari belakang tiba-tiba membuatnya terjerembab jatuh. Sontak saja ia bersumpah serapah atas serangan mendadak yang nyaris meremukan tulang belakangnya, belum lagi merusak mood yang telah dibinanya._

"_Ntuh kan, gara-gara kamu, Jar!"_

"_Ih, kok nyalahin aku?! Kan salahmu sendiri, Cina mata empat!"_

"_Aaah__, __ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kembaliin marchandise anime baruku, aku nyarinya susah!"__ S__uara gadis itu __cukup keras untuk __tertangkap di telinga, "Dan aku udah nggak make kacamata lagi!"_

"_Wee~ Nggak mau-nggak mau!"_

_Etherland merasakan bobot satu orang anak di punggungnya; ia tengkurap pembaca sekalian, dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Mungkin anak yang lain tengah berdiri di dekatnya, tak peduli bahwa Etherland sudah beralih jadi alas duduk dengan wajah bertemu debu permukaan._

'_Ini anak makan apa'an sih kok bisa seberat ini?__'__b__atinnya__, 'T__atanan rambut eksotis milik__ku__ hancur sudah__!__S__ialan, aku __juga __jadi kehilangan jejak sang gadis, kan?!__'_

_HUAAA__H!_

_Oh,bagus. Setelah dirinya yang keren ini terjerembab jatuh dengan tidak elit, kini sumpah serapahnya diperkaya oleh suara tangisan anak kecil yang semakin memperkeruh suasana. __Tontonan yang mengasikan, ya? Ahh, terserah kalian mau bereaksi apa tapi__**, MENYINGKIRLAH DARI PUNGGUNGKUUU! AKU HARUS MENGEJAR GADIS ITU!**_

"_Fajar? Yin?"_

_Mendengar_ _suara lembut itu membuat Etherland yang malang mendongak__.__P__upilnya membeliak ketika bayangan sosok gadis __impiannya __tertangkap di retina. Jantungnya __kembali __mencelos dan darahnya berdesir panas. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menarik cengiran lebar__, sembari b__ersyukur kepada Tuhan atas insiden yang mengantarkannya selangkah lebih dekat kepada __sang __bidadar__i!_

"_Mesum__."__ K__ata menyakitkan itu menusuk Etherland Neftmmel yang baru saja terbawa suasana berbunga-bunga, meluluh lantakan khayalan berkilau seketika. Pandangannya __tertuju __kepada asal suar__a,__ seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Kiku Honda, hanya saja orang ini mengenakan kacamata persegi panjang berbingkai merah dan hoodie warna gelap. Pemuda itu menatapnya tidak suka, "Ngapain cengengesan dihadapan kakakku?!"_

_Bocah-bocah __sebelumnya__ mendekati pemuda tersebut__, __ mengadukan perkara marchendise. Menyadari situasi__,__ Etherland buru-buru bangkit dan membersihkan wajahnya yang__dilumuri debu. __Sejenak ia__ memicingkan mata __kepada pemuda__-yang-mengejeknya-dengan-kata-kata-barusan, alisnya terangkat dan membatin jangan-jangan orang dihadapannya ini mengidap…__**apa itu kata kiku? Sis..Sis…AH! Sister-Complex!**_

"_Oi, Lon!"__Ia tersentak kala mendengar suara gadis-pujaan-dadakannya berbicara, menepuk punggung pemuda__menyebalkan di depannya__.__ "Setidaknya kau sopan-sopan dikit dengan orang asing napa!"_

_Sang pengusaha Belanda itu masih terhenyak sampai akhirnya __si __gadis berkulit sawo matang mendekati dirinya, menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja dan meminta maaf atas inside__n __plus perkataan kasar adiknya__. Lantas saja __ia menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Tak menyadari bahwa ada dahi yang berkerut melihat mereka berdua membuka percakapan—_

"_ARRGHH!"__ Seruan pemuda itu menyentaknya, ia baru mau menanyakan nama sang gadis sebelum si pemuda berkaca mata buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan kakaknya, "Memang hakikatnya lah! __Cuba awak lihat!"_

_Pupil Etherland mengecil saat menyadari bahwa handphone -dengan gantungan kelinci imut beserta isi folder yang tak kalah 'parah'- miliknya sudah berpindah tangan. __Ia tak bisa berkata banyak ketika perhatian gadis berambut hitam itu beralih pada ponselnya__.__S__ial, pasti gara-gara jatuh tadi—_

_..Tapi sejak kapan dia… _

_Dirinya merasa __semakin __tak karuan ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi __si gadis.__P__eluh menetes dari pelipis__,__ tenggorokan serasa mengering. __J__a__-__janga__n, itu__…_

"**Hentai."**

…**.**

'_Etherland-san, hentai itu mesum. Lolicon itu orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbaut ke-imut-an…terus juga yang tsundere maksudnya…'_

…

_Oh, itu termasuk dari sederet istilah yang di beberkan Kiku saat ia pertama kali ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi orang itu. Pria Jepang itu memberitahunya berbagai hal baru._

_.._

_Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Etherland menunduk lesu. __Kabut-kabut hitam mulai bergerumbul __seiring__ ba__n__jir air mat__a__._

"_Ada lidah yang lebih taj__a__m dari pisau cukur rupanya."_

_Mission 01 : Gagal._

_Mungkin __t__akdir mengatakan dia harus menjomblo lebih lama lagi. Sungguh malang__._

_Bego__. N__ampaknya yang namanya __'__cinta__'__ itu __tak__ cocok bagi spesies __macam__ dirinya. Mustinya hape nista itu tidak dibawa__. B__ukannya berkenalan__,__ dia malah mendapat cap menyakitkan. Tapi bukan Etherland namanya kalau menyerah secepat cahaya._

"_Tu__-__tunggu dulu, __N__ona!"__Etherland menginterupsi dengan bahasa Indonesia yang belepotan dan beraksen aneh sembari menyambar handphone__-__nya, memencet beberapa tombol untuk keluar dari __folder mencurigakan__ yang mungkin telah terjamah setengahnya. Bibirnya komat-kamit saat bertutur kata, "Jangan salah paham! Ini…ini bukan punyaku! Handphone ini hanya titipan dan…"_

…_._

_..__._

_Ergh..__._

_Etherland langsung cengo k__etika ia__ sadar__ bahwa bidadari-entah-siapa-namanya __bersama__ tiga adiknya itu __telah __menghilang dari hadapannya. Seolah kabur selagi sempat__..__. _

_...A__tau barangkali takut dengan penampakan__nya yang __besar__,__ berkepala tuli__p plus__ ekspresi stoi__k,__ tapi punya bawaan gaje__?_

_Ia__ mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba melacak__ kembali__ jejak gadis titisan dewi-nya itu__. Ia__ tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk membawa pulang—EGH! Maksudnya berkenalan!_

_Walau mungkin mengikat rambutnya jadi twin-tail dan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan __l__olita dress menarik juga…_

_Ia merasa kenal dengan orang itu, gadis itu pernah ia temui di suatu tempat. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat memikirkannya. __**Kapan, ya?**__ Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam otaknya. Bayangan gadis itu terasa kabur jika menilik dari gulungan memorinya, tapi…_

"_BROER!"_

_Etherland terhenyak mendapati bahwa syal biru putihnya ditarik cukup kuat, membuatnya terhenti seketika. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kedua saudaranya, Bella dan Luxie , berdiri dengan tentengan tas belanjaan. __Ia bisa melihat sang bungsu menaikan sebelah alisnya,_

"_Ngapain, __B__roer? Ada kelinci kabur?_

_Namun ia mengabaikan dan kembali __menajamkan indra__ menerobos keramaian__. B__arangkali__ sosok itu__ terselip di __salah __satu stan. __Waktu__ terus berlalu__...,__ dan dalam jarak beberapa meter ia bisa melihat siluet__ yang dicarinya__ tengah menuju area parkir. Etherland tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berseru__._

…

_Ya. __Seruan yang akan selalu di kenang oleh gadis it__u.__S__ebuah kata memalukan yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah sejenak,berbalik memandangi Etherland dengan bingung._

'_INDISCHE! SAYA…ERR—AKU! KITA PERNAH BERTEMU SEBELUMNYA, KAN?!'_

_Bahkan dalam hitungan menit__, sebuah__ pertemuan mampu membuat seorang pria__ e__ropa seperti dirinya meneriakan pernyataan abstrak? _

_Serta merta ia meran__g__kul gadis itu dari belakang, membuat__ sasarannya__ terhuyung dengan beban berat yang mendadak datang…._

_Helaian rambut hitam kelam yang halus dengan iris cokelat gelap yang teduh, berkolaborasi dengan kulit sawo matang yang eksotis. Menciptakan sebuah maha karya berseni tinggi, mampu membuat setiap mata terhenyak sejenak dalam kilau kecantikan yang bagaikan titisan dewi__.Oh,__ bahkan pematung terunggul pun tak akan mampu memahat kecantikan itu dengan akurat._

_Etherland __telah terpanah oleh__ asmara, membuat__nya__ terbutakan oleh yang namanya cinta. Tak berhenti__ ia '__tuk berusaha menggapai sang pujaan__,__ walau __telah tergaris __perbedaan__; __diantara bangsa dan bahasa, strata dan kasta. Segalanya teralih kepada gadis itu__.__S__ungguh__,__ masih menjadi misteri bagaimana perasaan hangat yang menggebu mampu mengalihkan kendali akal sehat. Mereka adalah hal yang abstrak__;__ tak mampu di sentuh, mistis__,__ namun memikat__.__M__enarik setiap orang, dalam balutan eu__f__oria di singgasana kenikmatan__..._

_Baiklah, __Etherland menyadari bahwa rasa penasarannya menuntun dirinya ke arah perasaan 'tertarik', hal__ yang__belum pernah__ ada dalam hidupnya. Hati kosong yang kerontang itu mulai di penuhi oleh benih hijau dan sulur-sulur emosional yang hidup membelit mata hatinya. __Ia __bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk sang bidadari, sekalipun ia akan memberikan seluruh yang dimilik__i._

_Da__n rangkaian kebahagiaan__ Etherland Neftmmel tidak berselang lama__,__ karena sebuah tinju terarah padanya, _

"_NAMAKU KARTINI! BUKAN INDISCHE__,__ DASAR MES__U__M SOK KENAAALLL!"_

…_.._

_I__tu __tiga setengah tahun yang lalu._

_Jika kau mengikuti kisah hidup sang pengusaha Belanda itu sampai kesini, maka selanjutnya kau akan melihat bagaimana perkembangan hubungan __mereka__. Sifat sang gadis yang seringkali terkesan kasar membuatnya terkesan lucu. Hari-hari indah diisi dengan pelukan mesra (biasanya berakhir dengan jotosan andalan sang Indonesia) __dan __kerap kali diselingi amukan si Rizal yang jengah__, ...__atau sebenarnya anak itu hanya cemburu dengan kedekatan __Etherland dengan kakaknya__?_

_Keceriaan berbumbu adu jotos penuh cinta itu semakin di semarakkan dengan kehadiran dua adik si Indonesia; Chihye yang maniak IT dan si alim Fajriyah (biasa di panggil Fajar). Sungguh, betapa ributnya rumah kecil tersebut jika semuanya berkumpul…_

"_WOI! NGAPAIN KAU DATANG LAGI?!"__Sosok Rizal tak asing lagi menyambutnya di depan pintu—dengan wajah dongkol tentunya._

"_Buat ketemu __B__idadari, Lon. Nggak mungkin aku bolak-balik Belanda-Indonesia cuma buat nyuci bajumu."_

"_Kau ini…"__ G__erutuan terlontar__.__Fajriyah__ menghampiri Etherland sambil ngemil snack, "Kalau masuk minimal pakai salam napa?"_

"_Selamat sore?"_

"_TELAT!"_

"_B__erisik__!"__ Dari dalam seorang gadis rambut panjang dengan poni yang di jepit kebelakang, Chihye, mengeluh dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Pandangannya beralih sejenak kepada si tamu, sebelum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kerjaannya bermain Metal Gear—belum tamat, hehehe._

_**..Tuh, kan? Pembaca dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana riuhnya rumah itu jika Etherland datang.**_

"_Kau masih main itu?"__ S__i bule tulip mendekati__nya__, melirik game yang tengah ditekuni__ Chihye__.__Yang diajak bicara__ menoleh dengan seringai meremehkan._

"_Heh! Jangan ngomong seolah-olah kau sudah menamatkannya, ya! Aku tahu kamu bahkan nggak punya PSP!"_

_Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau keluarga kecil ini punya bawaan ceplas-ceplos seperti kakaknya (Bidadari kata Etherland)__,__ dan sang pengusaha Belanda itu hanya menunjukan ekspresi cuek bebek dan keburu ngacir sebelum ada benda-benda asing menimpuk kepalanya__(Lirik si Ahmed Rizal Zainnor untuk kasus ini)__._

"_Aku malah punya Nittendo-wii, Chi."Etherland berguman menyebut nama panggilan akrab bocah Singapura tersebut._

"_Udah basi."Bocah itu menggerutu kesal memalingkan wajahnya. Mencibir dengan nada sakratis, walau Etherland tahu orang itu sebenarnya tertarik dengan nittendo-wii yang di ungkit._

"_Hahh, kenapa sih orang seperti kau bisa dekat dengan Indon…"_

"_Lon, sirik tanda tak mampu."Waw, bahasa Indonesia Etherland cukup lancar sekarang, "Secara kan aku lebih ganteng dari pada kamu, mirip Edward Cullen lagi!"_

"_APAA?!"_

_Etherland mengabaikan amukan Rizal dan terus melangkah menuju dapur. __D__ari posisinya sekarang, Etherland bisa melihat Indische—ehm, maksudnya Kartini__,__ dengan celemek putih__, __tengah berkutat __bersama__ panci kecil yang menguarkan aroma-aroma sedap__ p__enggugah selera. Pemilik surai rambut panjang itu __sempat __tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyum penuh makna yang sulit dijelaskan._

"_Mijn Engel. Abang kangen nihh~~"Panggilnya, memeluk sang gadis secara mengejutkan. Membuat gadis Indonesia itu berontak, "Lepasin aku, dasar mesum!"_

_Daya tarik Kartini yang lain adalah kalau sifatnya seperti ini; namanya tsundere kata Kiku. Aish…ia seperti otaku saja tertular sederet kosakata laknat tersebut. Ia senang menggodai orang tersebut, walau sering berakhir dengan jitakan panas penuh tenaga dan rasa sayang bagi Etherland._

"_Haah, kenapa sih aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu?"Kartini mendesah pelan sembari mengurut dahi. "Udah mesum, sok kenal sok dekat lagi."_

"_Ayang kok jahat sama abang siihh? Kita kan memang udah di pertemukan sejak dulu—sebelum acara pameran ituuu~~takdir telah mempersatukan kittaa"_

"_Tuh kan beneran sok kenal sok dekat!"Kartini mengambil jarak, "Katakan sekali lagi dan kepalamu akan benjol, Eth. Aku nggak ingat pernah bertemu dengamu sebelumnya—sebelum Jakarta Fair."_

"_Kau lupa, bidadariku? Aku masih ingat lho, walau waktu itu wajahmu amat kabur."_

"_Nggak usah ngegombal deh, Eth."Kartini memotong dengan sebal, kembali berkutat dengan masakannya."Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya."_

_Etherland terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas tawa, "Masa' sih Edward Cullen kaya' aku ini menyebalkan?" Kartini mendelik tajam ke arahnya begitu kata penuh percaya diri itu di keluarkan, raut wajahnya mendadak ilfeel melihat Etherland yang begitu PeDe-nya mempromosikan diri sebagai Edward Cullen—tokoh vampire di novel Twilight._

"_Tapi walau bagaimanapun abang tetep cinta kok sama kamu."_

_Ck._

"_Oh, sudahlah, Etherland."Kartini hanya menanggapi perkataan Etherland dengan dingin, walau semburat merah di pipinya sudah menunnjukan bahwa dia malu mendengar kata-kata Etherland barusan, "Kau pikir aku belum kenyang mendengar gombalanmu tiap kunjungan?"_

"_Tapi aku kan beneran cinta sama kamu!"Etherland mempertegas kalimatnya, kali ini ia cukup serius dengan menarik Kartini agar menatapnya secara dekat. Iris emerald-nya menunjukan keteguhan yang kokoh."Kau menganggapnya bercanda, Kartini? Kau pikir aku…main-main?"_

_Pupil Kartini mengecil, dan Etherland memperkuat cengkramannya. Tak ingin melepas gadis itu, bibirnya terbuka sedikit seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar, lidahnya kelu._

_Menit berlalu, __kini __sepanci kecil sayur dengan sendok yang berdiam__ menjadi saksi—memantulkan sebuah bayangan kemesraan antara dua insan yang bersemu merah. Dunia tak perlu __menjelaskan__ arti rasa sayan__g__, tak perlu menjabarkan apa makna dari dua buah bibir yang saling berpaut mesra dalam curahan sinar mentari senja. Cukup satu kata, cinta. Pujangga termahsyur pun tak perlu berpanjang lebar melebihkan deskripsi tepat untuk mereka._

"_Ik hou han jou, Mijn Engel."di sela ciuman itu Etherland berkata, "Aku mencintaimu selalu, bidadariku. Selalu."_

_Kartini menatap penuh arti terhadap pria Kaukasia itu sebelum akhirnya mundur perlahan dan tertawa ringan, ada setitik kristal bening di pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya memerah, dan Etherland tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

"_Bodoh, ya."Etherland sudah bersiap untuk mendengar penolakan setelah kata itu, gadis itu menyeka air matanya."Meski aku selalu bilang 'kau menyebalkan' atau 'aku benci kamu' berulang kali, aku tetap tidak menolak kau menciumku, ya?"_

…

_Eh?_

"_Ya, ya, ya."Kartini seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Etherland. "Terima kasih kau sudah memiliki perasaan khusus seperti itu untukku. Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?"_

_Kartini cantiikk~~cukup bilang 'aku terima' atau 'iya' susah sekali, ya? Tidak perlu berbelit-belit seperti itu. Kau juga sama seperti Etherland, kan? Perasaanmu…_

_S__ingkatnya, mereka jatuh cinta__.__M__enanjaki satu buah kehidupan dengan status baru pada keduanya._

_Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan__.__T__ak perlulah engkau menanyai ulang__. Lihat__ bagaimana kemesraan mereka setiap harinya__,__ kau __pun __akan tahu bahwa keduanya saling membutuhkan._

_Ini__lah__ Etherland Netfmmel, setengah tahun sejak insiden memalukan di suatu malam berbintang. __I__a telah merasakan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang melengkapi kehidupannya dengan kehadiran se__seorang __yang amat ia cintai. Hidup terasa lebih berarti dan dirinya merasa berada dalam puncak dunia__._

_Definisi bahagianya adalah Kartini. Sayangnya..._

_...  
_

"_GOMBAL AJA LU SAMPAI MAMPUS, TULI__P!__"_

_Kartini__ memasang raut wajah cemberut dengan semu merah yang tampak jelas, bibirnya komat-kamit entah merapal apa. Pandangannya yang berapi tertuju perangkat aksesoris ke-moe-an. Lebih spesifiknya__,__ seperangkat baju maid seksi dengan telinga kucing__.__B__isa dibayangkan?_

"_Aih, sayang. Pakai dong~__, __kamu itu paling manis sedunia, apalagi pakai begini—"_

"_MANIS DARI HONGKONG?!"__Sahutan __ber-__capslock itu sukses membuat pemuda berkebangsaan Hongkong di ruangan lain bersin__.__Y__ang barusan berseru__ mendadak jadi __ ganas dengan gagang sapu di tangan sebagai senjata__. __"NGIMPI AJA SONO!"_

_Melanjutkan deskripsi yang terpotong oleh teriakan cantik __Kartini__. Sisi __buruk__ pasangan baru tunanga__n (mereka melaksanakannya bulan lalu)__ ini adalah keributan__ yang mereka hasilkan.__T__erbukti dari keluhan tetangga dan peringatan manajer apartemen__ tempat mereka tinggal di Amsterdam__. Beruntung caci maki dan adu jotos yang sebenarnya dilakukan dengan setengah hati itu sebagian besar didominasi kosakata berbahasa Indonesia__.__J__ika tidak, mungkin para tetangga akan menanyakan apakah keduanya punya latar belakang hidup__di kebun binatang__._

_Yah, b__agaimana pun juga__,__ hubungan mereka terlihat jadi lebih berwarna, kan? Walau harus diakui dipukul dengan jurus-hasil-latihan-pencak-silat itu tidak enak__. Lihat saja__ bekas kemerahan dan bakpao panas yang bersemi di kepala tulip Etherland. Tenang, gadis itu bukanlah tipe anarkis yang siap menghancurkan perkakas rumah anda kalau dia merasa terancam (terutama dengan hal berbau gombal)__.__S__isi amuk massanya itu hanya 1% dari sosok cantikny__a. S__ecara singkat__,__ dia lebih banyak speechless dengan goda-godaan Etherland. Tapi mungkin lain kasusnya kalau dengan orang lain, jadi tolong jangan coba-coba sebelum pantat wajan yang hitam legam mendarat di dahi anda—atau yang lebih ekstrem ; adanya cedera tulang serius disertai diare abnormal sebulanan__._

_Dan sebagaimana biasanya kebersamaan dibina, terdapat gelombang kehidupan bersiap untuk menerjang. __Mengombang-ambingkan dunia indah yang telah ditata bersama…_

…_.._

…

"_Eth!"_

_Langkah Etherland terhenti, __selangkah __dari__ ambang pintu. Tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika Kartini __menghampirinya dengan __cepat—diburu sebuah kegelisahan yang mendalam__.__A__lisnya terangkat__. Ada yang tidak beres._

"_Lukas bilang ada sesuatu yang aneh." Kartini membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan—sesuatu yang membuat hati Etherland luluh. _

"_Aku sendiri juga merasakan bahwa ada orang lain selain kita dan…"_

_Ini bukan pertama kalinya Etherland mendengar keluhan mengenai hal supernatural dari bibir__ Kartini__. Bukan pula hal seperti ini asing baginya__.__R__atusan__,__ entah ribuan kali ia berhadapan dengan hal serupa. Terutama di kediaman __Kartini,__ di Indonesia__.__Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa tunangannya itu memang bisa berurusan dengan hal ghaib semacam itu (santet buat bikin sembelit si Totally misalnya)__,__ tapi kali ini ada yang terasa lain__...__, dan dirinya cukup terperanjat dengan gelagat__ tunangannya__ itu._

"_Aku…ada urusan dengan pihak Jepang, __S__ayang."__ Etherland__ berusaha menenangkan __Kartini,__ mendekap erat tubuh mungi__lnya dan __mengecup dahi sang wanita yang __kemudian menjadi __bersemu merah. _

"_Kau tak perlu sedemikian khawatir—"_

_..._

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan __'__penghuni ketiga__'__ itu. Ada yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu. Ada firasat tak nyaman yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya, sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak terlihat. Ia tahu. Ia tahu. Tapi kali ini memang tidak biasa…__, __lebih ganjil…._

"_Eth…ETHERLAND! TUNGG—"_

_**BLAM**_

_Kartini__ memandang kosong pintu yang telah tertutup__. _

_Sungguh, batinnya saat terduduk di sofa, __ia__...__ muak__.__ Muak dengan suara-suara itu, suara yang memanggil namanya, mengganggunya dengan hawa dingin yang berhembus di belakang tengkuknya. Ia muak dengan ketukan tanpa pemanggil yang bertengger di jendela__,__m__engganggunya, mengacaukan isi kepalanya__.__Dan kini, __ia dibiarkan sendiri dengan semua kepingan itu. _

Kartini

_ tahu bahwa perkataan Lukas—temannya itu memang benar. Ia…tidak, orang itu tak menunjukan dirinya. Egois kah dirinya yang ingin meminta bantuan? __M__eminta perlindungan? Setidaknya biarkan tangan itu menariknya dalam dekapan,__ b__ukannya berjabat dengan orang-orang di sana sementara dirinya dibiarkan melapuk dalam __diam__._

_Tapi bukan Kartini namanya kalau bermental lemah sentimen seperti ini__.__B__atinnya menguatkan diri__,__segera ia__ menyeka air mata yang menetes. Ia…sangat mencintai pria itu…tidak, bukan saatnya. Ia tahu perasaannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, masalahnya sekarang adalah__ '__orang ketiga__'__ di apartemen itu. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, tapi __firasatnya mengatakan,__ bahwa siapapun dia__, a__da yang ingin dia kataka__.__K__epadanya, kepada Etherland._

'_Kartini__.'_

_Bisikan itu menyentak dirinya, membuatnya berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilin__g__. Sebuah angin dingin berhembus di belakangnya, dan getaran mulai terlihat dari aneka pajangan benda di meja._

_Tak lama kemudian, b__isikan itu datang dari berbagai arah, memanggilnya, memanggilnya._

_Segalanya berputar__.__T__idak—tidak—di mana dia? Di mana?! _

"_Siapa kau?!" _

_Kartini__ bertanya dengan suara keras, suara penuh penekanan yang berbalut dengan sedikit rasa gentar. Ia tahu seseorang ada bersamanya__.__s__eseorang telah masuk, lewat jendela yang terbuka keras. Ia melangkah mundur, sembari mencoba merapal bacaan yang biasanya ampuh untuk membasmi roh jahat__—__yang entah kenapa tidak memberikan hasil memuaskan saat ini. Dan ketika lampu gantung cantik di atas pecah__,__ ia berlari, mencapai pintu kayu dengan nafas memburu. Ia telah membuka dengan sekuat tenaga ketika iris cokelat gelap__nya__ bertemu dengan__ sesosok__ yang berdiri diambang pintu__—_

_...__.._

…_._

_Dan begitulah bagaimana cara sebuah panggilan malam hari di Tokyo dua hari kemudian mampu menghancurkan pijar Etherland Netfmmel. Membuatnya tak bernafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan makanannya, langsung m__eninggalkan sang partner yang tengah tersenyum simpatik dan mengungkapkan bela sungkawa…_

_Eka Kartini Puspa. Mati. Pembunuhan._

…

..

* * *

"Maka dari itu sudah kubilang kau itu gila!"

Etherland menyikapi komentar yang di lontarkan pria berkulit terbakar dengan plester di hidungnya dengan cuek, tak terpengaruh walau sebenarnya ia cukup terluka setelah membeberkan kisah kematian Kartini pada Aussie, sahabat lama sang tunangan. Mereka kini duduk di area terbuka _Cafe t'Smalle_ yang berhadapan dengan kanal panjang nan indah di Egelantiersgracht.

"Ah..., aku turut berduka. Sungguh."Aussie berkata sembari mencomot _v__egetarische __s__chotel_, "Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan?"

Yang dimaksud pemuda Australia tersebut adalah topeng yang diincar oleh Etherland akhir-akhir ini. Ia bisa melihat sorot kesedihan yang terpancar, sebuah sorot putus asa. Kantung mata menghitam itu juga masuk hitungan. Tuhan, katanya dalam batin, hanya Engkau yang tahu seberapa gigihnya orang ini untuk mendapatkan topeng itu.

"Kau tahu aku _memerlukan_ itu segera, Aussie." Mata mereka bertemu, "Aku mencintai Kartini lebih dari apapun."

Staf_ Discovery Channel_ yang baru-baru ini di pindah tugaskan dari Sidney ke Amsterdam tersebut mengangguk ragu, mulai membayangkan dirinya menelpon ahli psikiater untuk mengecek kondisi pria jabrik itu, setidaknya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang tersebut masih waras. Yaah, siapa tahu dia bisa menggaet psikiaternya sekalian (kalau cewek) lumayan udah jomblo dari dul…

Abaikan bacotan menyedihkan pemilik koala ganas itu, yang jelas sekarang sambil menikmati makan siangnya ia tengah berusaha mencerna pemikiran revolusioner Etherland. Bukannya dia meragukan pengorbanan atas nama cintanya, hanya saja…

"Aku harus mendapatkan topeng pembalik waktu itu." Setelah terlambat dan dikalahkan oleh sebotol wine, tambah Etherland Netfmmel saat menceritakan kegagalannya untuk membeli topeng mistis tersebut beberapa jam yang lalu.

Nah, ini masalahnya. Dalamnya perasaan Etherland dan penyesalan berlarut yang telah meracuni otak membuatnya ingin _memutar waktu kembali_. Suatu hal yang hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita. Mustahil dilakukan untuk ukuran manusia.

"Etherland."Aussie menyela dengan alis tebal abnormalnya yang saling bertautan, "Kau…benar-benar percaya bahwa topeng itu bisa memutar waktu?"

Lirikan tajam tertuju. Sudah ia duga reaksinya akan begini. Etherland mengangguk kaku, sedikit tak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang tercipta. Ia tahu Aussie tengah menatapnya dengan aneh. Seolah-olah pemikirannya untuk mengembalikan waktu itu aneh. Oke, memang aneh.

Tapi orang itu tak mengerti...

"Etherland. Jangan jadikan cinta sebagai alasan untuk rencana gila ini."

Etherland terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Hutang masa lalu, Aussie. Aku berhutang budi dan aku ini tunangannya—aku mencintainya. Apa ini masih tidak logis dalam otak koalamu?"

"….."

"Dan ini juga kesalahan fatalku, Aussie. Jangan lupa."

Semua salahnya! Ya, ini semua kesalahannya. Kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk menghadiri rapat itu? kenapa ia malah pergi disaat Kartini membutuhkannya? Kenapa… bahkan di saat terakhir pun ia tak mampu memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tulus kepadanya? Kenapa ia malah fokus dengan pekerjaan sementara hidup sang belahan hati berada di ambang maut, kenapa ia bisa duduk santai di tengah kumpulan orang-orang itu sementara tunangannya meringkuk takut dalam kesendirian? Kenapa ia lebih…lebih percaya pada mereka ketimbang orang yang dicintainya?

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Inikah cara__mu__ untuk menghukumku, __S__ayang? Membuatku terpuruk dalam penyesalan? Membuat segalanya berantakan?_

Tangan kiri Etherland bergerak ke saku celananya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah kotak mungil di sana. Dengan permukaan yang halus namun selalu menyeretnya kedalam kesedihan. _O__h, sialan, sialan, KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI SEPERTI INI?! BRENGSEK, JAHANAM KAU PEMBUNUH SIALAN! TIDAK CUKUP KAH ENGKAU MEREBUT HAL YANG BERHARGA DARIKU?!_

_Seandainya saja aku tak pergi waktu itu, seandainya saja aku mau mendengarkannya. Andai saja aku mau menurutinya…__, __Aku…__ a__ku ingin mengulang waktu. Aku ingin kembali di waktu kita bersama. Aku ingin mendekap erat dirimu, membelai, menggandeng, dan memasangkan cincin ini untukmu. Aku ingin melindungimu…TUHAN__,__AKU INGIN MENGULANG WAKTU! AKU INGIN MEMPERBAIKI TAKDIR INI! AKU TAK INGIN DIA MATI! AKU TAK BISA MELEPASKANNYA__, __AKU SALAH!AKU TAK BISA—AKU TAK BISA MEMBIARKAN DIA PERGI BEGITU SAJA!_

…_Therland…Eth…_

"ETHERLAND!"

Sebuah panggilan keras menyadarkannya dari pergolakan batin. Etherland menatap Aussie dengan nafas memburu samar, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke bentangan langit di mana matahari menyusupkan cahaya lewat celah-celah dedaunan pohon yang menaungi mereka. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

Keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Aussie membuka mulut,

"Etherland, dengarkan baik-baik," Pemuda itu berkata pelan dan hati-hati, "Ada hal yang tak dapat terelakkan dalam kehidupan. Kau dengar aku 'kan? Kematian adalah hal yang mutlak dalam manusia, meski kau berusaha untuk tida—"

"_ENOUGH!_" Bentakan keras Etherland membuat pemuda baik-baik di hadapannya terperanjat, beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan tanda tanya.

"Aussie! Berhenti dengan omong kosongmu itu! Aku akan memutar waktu kembali! Aku akan menyelamatkannya! Aku mencintainya dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati!"

Inilah...

—sesuatu yang bernama kegilaan. Berlandaskan perasaan yang menyedihkan.

Telinga Aussie bisa menangkap deretan sumpah serapah kasar, dan sesuatu entah dari mana kemudian mendorongnya untuk berdiri, menggerakan tangan untuk menghantam pipi Etherland dengan cukup keras. Beberapa pelayan mencoba mendekat dan menengahi perkelahian yang siap meletus itu.

Kebencian, kemarahan, keputusasaan, bercampur jadi satu. Iris Etherland berkilat keji, menatap sepasang mata dengan raut membeku milik Aussie.

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Etherland…"

* * *

Cinta. Hutang masa lalu. Kesalahan fatal. Apa kalian mengerti pembaca yang budiman? Apa kalian paham apa yang berada dalam pemikiran tokoh utama kita di sini?

…

Etherland melaju dalam kendaraannya, menyetir dengan penuh emosi. Pikirannya semakin carut marut dan helaan angin kecepatan yang menerpa wajahnya tak mampu jua untuk membersihkan diri dari penat pikiran ini. Ia melewati jalan-jalan di salah satu sisi kanal, dedaunan sesekali terbang melewati dirinya. Menambah setitik warna di angkasa.

…

Ketika kau berhutang budi pada seseorang, orang yang akhirnya kau cintai sepenuh hati, dan akhirnya tewas dalam keputusanmu sendiri. Kau membunuhnya secara tak langsung. Tidak kah itu akan membuat kepalamu terasa kacau sepertinya? Tidak kah kalian merasa menyesal?

Dan apakah kalian juga akan melakukan seperti yang Etherland rencanakan?

* * *

_Superintenden_ Ahmed Rizal Zainnor; personel asal Malaysia yang bertugas di Cabang Khusus Scotland Yard, berjalan menuju bangunan berdinding bata gelap sambil menenteng tas souvenir. Ransel hitam menempel di punggungnya dan ia merutuk kesal pada gejala influenza yang menggerayangi dirinya selama musim panas ini. Tubuhnya masih terasa pegal setelah perjalanan kilat dari London. Ia harap Chie dan Fajar tidak mengoceh akibat kepergian mendadaknya ini.

Pikirannya carut marut, masih tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya dari Scott Kirkland, atasannya, tentang kakak perempuannya.

_Menjadi korban pembunuhan__._

Oh, Tuhan. Yang benar saja, dengusnya dalam batin. Sialan, umpatnya. Ia berencana akan segera melakukan sambungan telepon kepada semua kenalannya di beberapa negara jika memang benar—akan ia lacak pelakunya habis-habisan. Tapi sebelum itu, biar ia getok dulu tunangan kakaknya yang menutup-nutupi informasi darinya. Sayang, ia tak bisa menyeret Tulip Brengsek itu ke pengadilan.

Eka Kartini Puspa, kakak perempuannya. Orang yang telah mengasuh ia dan kedua adiknya sejak kecil. Sosok yang amat ia sayangi—orang yang berharga, bahkan ia sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi orang tersebut. Walau ia tahu perasaannya mungkin tak akan pernah bersambut. Perasaan cinta…yang terlarang.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia sudah mencoba menerima hubungan kakaknya dengan Etherland. Sudah cukup sabar untuk membunuh perasaan tak terbalas itu; menekannya jauh ke dalam, mengubur dan melenyapkannya tanpa jejak. Tanpa sadar bahwa itu yang semakin menyakiti dirinya. Air mata dan rasa sakit yang menusuk ulu hati harus di telannya sendiri demi senyum kebahagiaan sang kakak. Apalagi setelah cincin pertunangan itu melingkar di jari manis—hal itu cukup menguras cahaya kehidupan dalam relung hatinya. Ia lelah. Lelah.

...Dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan sosok yang amat ia sayangi?

….

…

_KRIEET_

Pintu terbuka. Ia sudah berdiri dalam apartemen Etherland dengan kunci duplikat yang di berikan oleh kakaknya. Sosok kaukasia itu menyembul di bibir pintu, dan dua iris mata yang berbeda itu bertemu. Pria Belanda tersebut melangkah masuk, dengan langkah perlahan yang membuat atmosfir menjadi semakin tak enak. Rizal merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi—tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Dan jangan katakan bahwa itu adalah…

"Kemana Kartini?"

Pertanyaannya mendapat pandangan tajam penuh arti dari Etherland. Ia mulai melangkah mundur. Mencoba mencari apa yang salah dengan si Tulip Brengsek.

Dan ketika mulut itu terbuka, mengucapkan sepatah kata—  
Tak ada waktu lagi bagi Rizal untuk menepis kasar tangan yang menjangkaunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Tatapan penuh api yang tertuju pada Etherland. Rizal menatap berang orang yang seenaknya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Rizal serta merta memukul tubuh itu dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas, "Aku harus pergi, lah! Lepaskan aku tulip!"

"Nggak."

Perkataan seenaknya itu semakin membuat kepalanya mendidih, "Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak berhak menahanku di sini!"

"…"

"Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu!"

…

'_Kartini __sudah tiada__…'_

"Biarkan aku pergi, Pembohong! Kau menyembunyikannya!"

Pikiran Etherland semakin kacau. Ia bisa merasakan getaran amarah, serta pandangan hampa yang di kobari oleh perasaan yang meluap—pandangan yang sama dengan dirinya saat ia mendapati tubuh dingin kekasihnya.

Amarah yang sama, amarah yang berlandaskan satu perasaan yang serupa.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hatinya terasa sakit saat luka itu kembali terbuka. Kehilangan—Rizal dan dirinya telah kehilangan orang yang sama.

Rasa sakit yang sulit di gambarkan, terlalu abstrak namun begitu nyata. Rasa sakit yang mengaburkan pandangan, hidup, mengorek habis segala kebahagiaan. Justru itu—justru itulah—

"JUSTRU ITULAH AKU AKAN MEMUTAR WAKTU!"

Sayang—ia sayang sekali. Ia sayang, betapa rasa sayang ini telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang pesakitan; terjerat dalam penyesalan yang mengacaukan mata hatinya. Tuhan, sekali saja. Sekali saja…

Ia ingin meminta maaf, mengecupnya, menciumnnya, mengatakan bahwa ia sayang—ia ingin melindungi, biarlah itu berarti ia harus menukarkan nyawa. Ia ingin melihat senyumannya, menggenggam tangannya…

_**BUAGH**_

_**SRUK**_

Tas belanjaan cokelat itu akhirnya terjatuh. Etherland membeku, pupilnya masih mengecil dan pipinya terasa sakit setelah pukulan itu. Ia terdiam, berdiri di hadapan pemuda Malaysia yang kini memungut isi belanjaannya.

Rizal mendongak dengan pandangan berang, "Apa?!"

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Rizal. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu benda. Benda _itu_.

Pikiran pun mulai berkelebat, dan sepersekian detik kemudian Rizal menyadari tangan besar itu merebut benda yang ada dalam pegangannya.

"KEMBALIKAN—"

Rasa senang mulai mengisi saat ia menyentuh permukaan sebuah topeng putih. Topeng yang familiar dalam pandangannya.

_Topeng pembalik waktu._

**Memang benar, ****'****kan?**

"Kau apa-apa'an sih?!" Rizal membentak dan merebut kembali topeng putih itu, "Ini topeng antik yang kupesan untuk Kartini!"

Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya menyukai benda antik—benda mistis.

Sesuatu berbisik, merasuki dirinya untuk bergerak dan meraihnya. Benda tajam berkilat itu terlihat lapar dan puas ketika akhirnya dirinya menembus perut pemuda Asia di depannya, menaklukan sasaran yang tak berdaya dalam sekejab.

Etherland cinta—cinta _mati_. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk sang kekasih. Sekalipun itu berarti harus menghabisi orang, sekalipun itu artinya harus di tebus dengan darah...

Tangannya merasakan sensasi dingin saat bertemu dengan permukaan topeng itu. Segera ia menempelkannya di wajah—membuatnya tertarik dalam sebuah pandangan hitam, dengan rasa sakit dan panas menusuk. Meledak, menekan jantungnya, membuatnya semakin lemah. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi selain dengingan yang memecah gendang telinga. Kerongkongan mengering dan perlahan kulit kepalanya lepas, memperlihatkan daging kemerahan yang menguarkan darah. Sesuatu menusuk kaki—benda tajam keperakan dan mengalirkan sengatan dalam tubuh.

Ia semakin tertarik kedalam lubang hitam. Lubang gelap yang dingin...

_Etherland…__, __Etherland…__, __jawab aku…_

Ia bisa merasakan panggilan samar yang memukul ulu hati dan ia pun menangis. Tetes darah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

_Eth…_

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

'_Kita janji akan bersama terus, ya?'_

_**DEG**_

'_Aku sayang…_

...

_Untuk Kartini. Untuk bidadariku. Untuk__hidupku. __A__ku…_

_Aku…_

"**ETHERLAAANNDD!"**

* * *

Disc 01 [Enter] : Ada Tulip Galau di Amsterdam!

* * *

**+ private room+**

[Play : Crime and Punishment – Vocaloid]

Yup, yup, saya kembali di hadapan Anda dengan fict baru~~! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gaje? Ancur? Aneh? Garing? Atau malah hambar? Ungh…well, ini pertama kali saya campurin genre-genre ringan. Jadi mohon koreksi dari kalian semua…atau jangan-jangan saya ini emang heartless ya? ="=

Abaikan, fict ini daku dedikasikan buat kalian semua. Bulan ini 1st anniversary , terima kasih sudah mau nerima saya disini. Dan gomen buat yang saya (mungkin) bikin jengah, jengkel atau ngeselin. Saya harap bisa jadi author lebih bermutu dari sekarang =w= silahkan monggo~kalau ada yang mau ngasih concrit, saran, masukan buat saya selaku author. Dan masih dalam suasana kemerdekaan HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDONESIAA~!*Tebar confetti* ukh, dan tak ketinggalan Singapura, Malaysia, Switzerland dan nation lain yang ultah bulan ini macam India~~hohoho, eh, dan Hatsune Miku juga w*love

Masih belum jelas sekali karena masih chapter awal. Apa ini bisa di bilang memuaskan?#failed

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya…eits, soal property apartemen dll saya ambil dari Perfecthousing, riset lain saya ambil dari mbah gugel dan keluarganya(map, translate etc) pusing bener dah risetnya, suer! Jadi maaf kalau pada nggak akurat, jangankan Amsterdam, Jakarta aja daku belum nginjek kaki ke sana, kok#anak pulau. Saya mencoba menampilkan latarnya biar kerasa dan jelas, entah apa bagus atau nggak. Dan properti isi apartemen saya pake catalog IKEA, kok nyasar ke Sweden sih? Ah, sudahlah.

Bubar bubaaaarrr~~saya mau job sekarang!*ambil tas*

**.**

**Fanfic ini tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Segala penggunaan latar, merek, nama orang dll hanyalah bentuk keisengan dan kenistaan author tanpa ada niatan untuk melecehkan, menjatuhkan dan mengklaim kepemilikan dari pemilik aslinya. **

**.**

Concrit, saran, kritik, please?


	2. Disc 002 : Ini Bukan Alisku

Segalanya gelap.

Etherland. Ya, ia bisa merasakan detakan lain dari suatu arah.

Rasa sakit itu masih menggerayangi. Dalam keadaan lemah ia berusaha bangkit, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah laptop. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam ruangan asing—sebuah ruang kerja.

Ya, ia merasa aneh menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan sebuah _fil__e_ ketikan sepanjang lima ribu kata; sejenis laporan. Belum selesai ia mencerna apa yang ada di sekitarnya, suara-suara lain bergemuruh dari luar ruangan.

Suara anak-anak.

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih dan menatap bingung sekeliling. Ruangan tempatnya berpijak tertata cukup rapi dan sederet dokumen tersusun teratur di setiap rak. Tak lama, ia memilih berkutat dengan laptop misterius. Digerakkannya kursor dengan ragu, membuka salah satu _tab _yang ternyata menuju ke sebuah situs kepolisian Denmark.

Etherland masih bingung dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Langit bewarna biru gelap dan hawa dingin menyelimuti. Ia lirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya; pukul 05:00 pagi.

Ia belum sempat menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika seorang bocah dengan surai rambut pirang membuka pintu ruangan. Berjingkrak layaknya anak hiperaktif—memang begitu, _sepertinya_— menyapa dirinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yo, selamat pagi Iggy!"

**Tunggu...**

Ada yang salah. Ada yang _benar-benar_ salah dengan semua ini.

* * *

**Brocken**

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Brocken © Me

.

Beta Reader : 3PlusC

Warning:

AU. AT. Kata-kata kasar. Western(?) Menjurus ke rated M(maybe?) komentar nyeleneh dll

Anda sudah di peringatkan. Do at your own risk!

.

Happy Reading  
Don't like don't read!

* * *

Etherland Neftmmel. Pengusaha Belanda. Seringkali dipanggil Jabrik atau Tulip.

….

Dan sekarang, dia dipanggil 'Iggy'.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam benak pria Belanda itu. Jujur, ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja topengnya. Sebelum itu, ucapkan selamat padanya yang berhasil kembali ke masa lampau—ah tidak, ia tidak begitu senang. Ia kembali ke masa lampau _dalam tubuh orang lain_, sesuatu yang menyusahkan, kan?

Ia menghela nafas dan menyajikan sepiring _sandwich_ kepada dua—ya, dua orang anak yang telah duduk di meja makan. Disertai dua gelas susu dan secangkir kopi, jadilah makan pagi yang begitu sederhana..., hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya. Ya, reaksi itu tergabar jelas dari dua anak—oke, namanya Alfred dan Matthew.

'_Apa yang salah? Aku salah bikin menu? _' tanya Etherland dalam batin. _S__igh_, ia tidak kenal sama sekali dengan orang bernama Iggy ini. Oke, ia memang merasa aneh dengan logat Inggrisnya yang mendadak kental. Tapi..., apa yang salah dengan _sandwich_?

Etherland hanya bisa duduk dengan senyum hambar sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi—kemudian membuat dirinya terbatuk-batuk hebat seolah menolak minuman yang _harusnya _biasa ia teguk tiap hari.

Dua anak dengan fisik yang hampir identik tersebut saling berpandangan. Akhirnya, bocah berambut pirang panjang mendekatinya, mengelus-elus punggungnya dan menanyai apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Suara bocah pemilik beruang putih itu sangat halus..., bahkan nyaris tidak tertangkap di telinga Etherland.

"Ja-jangan paksakan diri minum kopi, Kak Arthur…"

_Arthur? Jadi nama sebenarnya itu Arthur atau Iggy?_

Etherland mengangguk sembari tersenyum dingin. Buru-buru ia mencari lap untuk membersihkan meja yang terkena noda kopinya, dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati lemari dapur didominasi oleh kotak teh, sebagian besar adalah teh inggris. Setelah sempat ragu, ia pun mau juga menyeruput _Earl Grey_ hangat seperti layaknya _gentleman_—Hei, atau jangan-jangan orang yang namanya Arthur ini memang begitu?

"Hahaha! Ini pasti karena Iggy tak mau makan hamburger _HERO_! _Yeah_!" Bocah hiperaktif dengan iris _aqua-blue_ menatapnya dengan penuh semangat, mengenakan _hoodie_ warna cerah, senada dengan ekspresi dan suaranya yang lantang. _Mood_ Etherland mendadak rusak, dan dengan jutek ia menyuruh keduanya untuk segera menghabiskan sarapan.

Sebenarnya, Etherland cukup heran saat menyadari bahwa ia dan anak-anak di depannya kini bercakap-cakap bukan dengan menggunakan bahasa Belanda. Apa dirinya sedang berada di Amerika? Atau Inggris? Ia harap tidak keduanya, karena kalau begitu ia akan semakin sulit untuk menyelamatkan bidadarinya.

"Bukan _scone_ yang biasa, yaa…" Guman Alfred di sela kunyahannya yang kesekian, "_Munch_—dahal _munch_ lebih _munch_ enak _munch_ ang _munch munch munch munch_ _scone munch_ bi _munch_ asa _munch_!"

Etherland diam. Tak merespon celotehan yang diaggapnya memancing masalah. Melihatnya, dua anak itu kembali saling pandang. '_Apakah mereka menyadari bahwa aku bukan orang yang asli?__'_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kak Arthur?" Matthew bertanya, lagi, dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Etherland terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku, "Hn."

**Ia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada orang lain, ia tak tahu berapa lama sampai akhirnya identitasnya bocor, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menyamar,**

_...ia tak tahu…, siapa sebetulnya Arthur._

Ia harus menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang tak pernah ia ketahui sama sekali. Sebuah kehidupan baru, yang bahkan belum terhitung satu hari.

"Yosh!" Alfred berseru dengan penuh semangat, "Ayo kita pergi Iggy! Kau tidak boleh absen untuk menangkap pelaku yang sangat tidak _HERO_ di luar sana!"

Etherland yang tengah membereskan meja makan mendadak bungkam. Diantara pikiran masih carut marut dan belum mengerti betul tentang suasana, dengan polos ia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sukses. Suasana kembali hening dan menciptakan atmosfir tak nyaman. Ia bisa melihat Alfred yang mengernyitkan dahi dan Matthew yang tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya bocah dengan _ahoge_ unik yang mencuat itu berjingkrak-jingkrak mendekati dirinya, "Tentu saja polisi, Iggy!" Serunya dengan penuh semangat, "_Yeah_! Kau hajar dan borgol mereka dalam sekali hantam! Masa' kau lupa? kepalamu kebentur, ya?"

"Aku bukan preman, Alfred."

"Oh, tapi kau kadang pakai baju gaya preman detektif! _Ciaat—ciaat_!"

Dan sekarang Etherland tahu bahwa kostum ala intelejen eksekutif kaya yang ia kenakan bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia menghentikan tingkah bocah yang tengah mengepalkan tinju ke udara, bergegas menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Bukan preman—yang santai saja, tekannya dalam batin. Sesaat ia melirik tumpukan _file_ dan tergoda untuk mencari informasi mengenai si Arthur atau Iggy ini, tapi segera ia abaikan dan memilih untuk cepat mengantar dua anak itu. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah keluar dan duduk di jok pengemudi sebuah mobil. Perasaannya sedikit tenang ketika ia melihat kondisi perkotaan tersebut; Amstelveen—hanya beberapa menit dari De Pijp. Familiar.

"Belok."

"Huh?" Etherland memperlambat kendaraannya dan melirik dua bocah yang duduk di jok belakang dengan bingung. Oke, ia memang tak begitu tahu jalan di daerah yang satu ini— dan di pandu oleh bocah-bocah cilik membuatnya merasa aneh, apalagi dengan tubuh barunya; alis tebal, rambut sepirang jerami, tanpa syal ataupun pakaian _necis_. Etherland sedikit kesal lantaran tak bisa menikmati rokok pipanya kesayangannya—ditambah kopi, jangan lupakan itu.

"Haha! Aristokrat galak itu pasti akan mengomel kalau _HERO_ ke sana!"Alfred berseru riang seolah tak merasakan hal aneh yang terlihat jelas pada sosok 'Arthur' hari ini. "Padahal _HERO_ ingin menolong orang! Eh, belok Iggy, belok! _HERO_ tidak boleh terlambat! Amstelschool belok ke kiri! Kau masih hidup, kan, Iggy?"

**Cerewet!**

* * *

Langit musim panas cerah membentang ke seluruh penjuru cakrawala Belanda. Awan-awan kecil bergerak malas mengarungi langit biru, seakan tak bersemangat mencecapi terik musim panas yang diselingi helaan angin sesaat.

Seorang pria Prancis berjalan mengerecutkan bibir, sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja digetok penuh suka cita oleh tunangannya yang baru pulang dari pemotretan di Rue de Choiseul, Paris. Sebenarnya lantaran masalah kecil; mabuk. Oke, tapi saat dia mabuk… Sechy berbaik hati mengantarnya ke mansion dan entah bagaimana tangannya sudah berkeliaran nakal menggerayangi gadis itu. Sukses mendapat pukulan hangat yang setengah menyadarkan, kini kembali mendapat getokan dari Jeanne yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

_Ohonohonohon, memang sulit ya punya dua cewek yang saling memperebutkan abang~_

Abaikan komentarnya—Francis Bonnefoy—, pembaca yang budiman. Abaikan. Kali ini pria tersebut menghentikan langkah di depan bangunan yang menjadi markasnya. Ia menolehkan kepala ketika menyadari ada yang melangkah beberapa meter di belakangnya, alisnya terangkat ketika mengetahui bahwa itu adalah orang-yang-sangat-dikenalnya. Iris matanya yang bewarna biru bertemu dengan iris _emerald_. Ia senyum kecil dan... mendadak firasatnya mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang berbeda... dari Arthur Kirkland yang biasa.

"Honhonhon, _bounjour, mon cheer_~!" Sapanya sambil berkedip genit, bergelanyut di bahu mungil lawan bicara. Entah mengapa ia tampak menikmati godaannya, "Kau tak berpakaian dinas, Sayang? Atau kau habis melakukan pengamatan di lapangan? Penampilanmu berantakan sekali."

Francis Bonnefoy, asal Prancis. Bukan nama yang asing lagi bagi kepolisian Amsterdam-Amstelland—tanyakan pada cewek polisi air dan kau akan mendapati bahwa 90% diantara mereka pernah di godai atau sampai kencan dengan si-Raja-Gombal berjanggut seksi. Ia memang sosok kondang di antara 32 tim kepolisian yang tersebar di berbagai daerah. _W__ell_, walau harus diakui bahwa reputasinya sebagian besar lantaran tingkahnya yang mampu membuat seseorang seperti _De hoofdofficier_, Roderich Edelstein naik darah mendadak. Tak hanya cewek, bahkan cowok pun mampu di embatnya.

'_Cinta itu buta, Say_.' Begitulah katanya, jangan heran kalau kadang ada benda yang terlempar ke arahnya disertai caci maki, atau melihatnya berlari mengejar seseorang—kaum pria heteroseksual yang mempertahankan diri dari terkaman. Terutama Arthur Kirkland, yang memang sering berkelahi dengan si Kodok Mesum, julukan spesial untuk pacar—lebih dari itu, tunangan!— model FME yang cukup tersohor di kalangan para pengikut fashion, Jeanne D'Arc.

Walau masih menjadi pertanyaan mengapa gadis cantik dari Domremy itu mau berhubungan dengan Francis Bonnefoy yang notabene adalah petualang cinta alias playboy kelas kakap. Sampai bertunangan, dan akan segera menikah musim semi nanti pula. Steeven Kaano pun tak dapat memberi jawaban pasti mengenai hubungan tersebut saat di wawancarai di ajang _D&G Fashion Show Winter Fall_ di Milan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Menjijikan."

Dan sekarang, hati hati pria berjanggut yang mengenakan seragam dinas lengan pendek warna putih langsung tertusuk saat mendengar penuturan dari si pemuda beralis tebal.

"Tapi sebenarnya Arthur itu sering pakai seragam dinas atau baju preman sih?"

Francis ternganga dan mulai melonggarkan diri dari tubuh mungil itu. Alisnya bertautan dan merasa aneh dengan respon Arthur yang tidak biasa kali ini—dan apa yang barusan dia katakan? '_Abang nggak salah dengar__..__.__'__kan?__'_

"Halo..? hoi!" Etherland mencoba menyadarkan pria Prancis yang tak di kenalnya itu, dan akhirnya tersadar akan kesalahan teknis yang sudah terjadi. Petir menggelegar dalam otak. Keduanya terdiam di depan gedung berdinding putih tersebut. Tiba-tiba lidah terasa kelu…

"Ya, sudahlah." Buru-buru Etherland mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bersiap untuk masuk sebelum akhirnya pria Prancis itu menepuk bahunya dan memandanginya dengan penuh simpati, "_Mon cheer_, apa kau baik-baik saja? jangan bilang kau baru mabuk…"

_Bukan mabuk, __J__enggot_. Etherland merutuk kesal. Sepertinya hari ini akan di penuhi oleh pertanyaan macam _'__A__pa kau baik-baik saja?__' _atau_ '__A__pa kepalamu terbentur?'_

**S****alahkan mengapa ia bisa kembali ke masa lampau dalam tubuh orang**** lain****!**

"…Atau kau habis mengkonsumsi _Cannabis_ di _coffeshop_?" Francis berceloteh dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Ah, kau tidak kelewatan kan mengkonsumsinya? Roddie pasti akan mengomel, walau sebenarnya wajahnya makin terlihat seksi saat begitu, sih~ ...atau kau masih depresi tentang kasus yang kita tangani? Tenang saja, abang mau kok menemanimu malam ini dengan penuh cinta~!"

"Kau lah yang terlihat mabuk daripada aku." Etherland berkomentar dingin.

"Honhonhon, tak perlu sebegitu pada Abang~, Abang tahu kau selalu menginginkanku, hm?"

...

"Hoi!"

**_PLAK!_**

Sebuah _file_ di arahkan ke kepala pria berjanggut—sukses membuat si empu mengaduh kesakitan. Etherland mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang ketiga yang menengahi mereka; sosok pemuda dengan iris _ruby_ merah. Sinar matahari hangat menerpa sebagian wajahnya, ia mengenakan seragam dinas yang hampir serupa dengan milik pria-berjanggut-entah-siapa, hanya saja dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang.

"Berhenti menebar kegombalanmu, Francis. Kau terlalu cepat untuk membuat pagi ini menjadi tidak _awesome_—HAHAHA! Memang tidak ada yang _awesome_ selain AKU!"

Dan seruan di pagi hari pemuda dengan surai rambut silver itu sukses membuat Etherland menepuk kepala. '_Ugh, apa disini tidak ada orang yang waras?_'

"Selalu bersemangat seperti biasa, Gilbo~! _Honhonhon_~, dan tega nian kau pukul Abang Francis dengan file tebal begitu." Kali ini pria berjanggut, Francis, berkata dengan raut merajuk, "Eli bisa tak mau menerima cintamu kalau kau begitu anarkis."

Dan Etherland _semakin_ merasa tidak _nyambung_.

"Berisik!" Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi pemuda itu, aksen Jermannya terlihat jelas, "Jangan ungkit soal dia!"

Francis tertawa mendengarnya dan kini beralih target; menggodai orang yang dipanggil Gilbo oleh si Francis, satu tinju mendarat dan Etherland bisa melihat si Gilbo meringis sembari bersemu merah setelah Francis membisikan sesuatu lewat daun telinga. _A__pa-apa'an mereka?_

"Tampaknya file yang kuketik ngebut ini punya fungsi baru, Art!" Gilbo berkata padanya, Etherland menyipitkan mata tak senang dengan panggilan seenak jidat itu, "Hantam saja kalau penyakit mesumnya kambuh, kau pasti akan membutuhkanya—ide yang _awesome_, kan? Tapi pastikan tidak ada yang lecet! Aku yang begitu keren nan _awesome_ ini sudah mati-matian mengerjakannya semalaman."

"…." Etherland mengangguk walau tak sepenuhnya paham dengan situasi yang telah terjadi, "Jadi tugasnya sudah selesai, kan?"

Biasanya, Arthur Kirkland akan berkoar-koar jika mendapati ada Francis si Kodok Mesum di dekatnya—adu mulut pun tak terelakkan. Terlebih kalau pria Prancis itu mulai menggodainya, pemuda alis tebal tersebut bisa melemparinya dengan bolpoin dan menjauh sesegera mungkin sembari mengancam akan mengutuknya dengan sihir legendaris; sebuah tindakan yang seringkali mendapat teguran keras Roderich atau gadis-Belarus-menyeramkan yang duduk di bagian Personalia. Namun terkadang ia tak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi—terutama saat-saat pelik suatu kasus berjalan. Begitulah penilaian Gilbert Beilschmidt selama karirnya dalam kepolisian. Namun... deskripsi di atas harus dipertimbangkan jika melihat tingkah laku rekannya hari ini.

"Astaga Francis." Kali ini Gilbo merangkul tubuh mungil Arthur dengan penuh semangat, "Kau tidak memberinya minum kan? Hei Alis, sungguh tak _awesome_! Tentu hari ini kita masih harus mendiskusikan kasusnya! Hantaman gadis Vietnam yang kita interogasi minggu lalu itu keras sekali, ya?"

Kasus? Interogasi? Gadis Vietnam? Tugas? Etherland benar-benar tidak paham sama sekali apa yang dua orang itu maksud—mungkin kalau orang yang asli bakal nyambung. Namun sayangnya kali ini yang berada dalam tubuh seorang Arthur adalah dirinya, Etherland Netfmmel. Soal hantaman..., oh, pantas dia merasakan ada benjolan kecil di kepalanya, dan gadis yang di maksud pasti beda dengan bidadarinya. Tentu, lagian dia tidak berminat menggaet orang lain, cukup Kartini. Titik. _Nggak bakal selingkuh, deh__!_ Ya, itu salah satu perkataan yang ia ingat dari sederet kosakata gombal sehari-harinya.

Beralih dari persoalan tidak nyambung di atas, Etherland kini mengalihkan pandangan kepada map biru yang di serahkan...Gilbo. Ada burung bulat warna kuning yang bertengger di kepala orang itu. _Boleh ya bawa peliharaan di sini?_

Oke, daripada mengomentari burung _awesome_—(kutip kata _awesome_ si pemilik), lebih baik ia berusaha menguasai persoalan yang akan dibahas orang-orang di sini, yang disebut-sebut sebagai kasusnya. Ia tak mau terus bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang mendadak amnesia…

"Sudahlah," Etherland menyudahi percakapan tak jelas yang terjadi pagi ini, "berhenti ngomong soal yang _nonsense_—kita harus menuntaskan kasus."

"Dan kau benar, Alis—kita harus cepat, ntuh si Biola dateng. Bisa-bisa kita digerek kalau ketangkep basah lagi santai di sini…EH! Alis! Lewat sini!"Gilbo memanggilnya sembari berseru nyaring, dan dirinya seperti tersengat ketika sadar bahwa ia mengambil jalan yang salah "Buruan! Kau itu kenapa, sih?!"

Oh, _shit_. Ia benci soal ini. Dan apakah sempat ia mempelajari situasi dengan suasana seperti ini; di tengah kumpulan orang-orang aneh. Ia tak akan heran kalau pemilik tubuh yang sebenarnya ini adalah orang yang sering _ngedum__el_ kesal. Ia pun mungkin akan begitu, dan sekarang dirinya jadi merasa rindu dengan kehidupan lamanya yang tenang dan elit.

Jika kita gambarkan, maka situasi yang di hadapi Etherland bagaikan aktor piawai pembawa peran jahat, dan tiba-tiba saja disuruh mementaskan peran konyol dalam sebuah drama kehidupan bahagia tanpa arahan naskah, kurang dari 24 jam.

Dan Gilbo bilang soal kasus? Apakah itu artinya dia akan jadi semacam tokoh-tokoh di novel kriminal? '_Brengsek, kenapa harus seperti ini, sih?! Arthur Kirkland, siapapun kau—jangan salahkan aku kalau pamormu tercoreng moreng di tanganku dalam waktu kurang dari sehari__!'_

_**Kri**__**i**__**ieet**__**...**_

Etherland menahan nafas sejenak, iris _emerald_-nya bisa menangkap tiga orang yang sudah duduk di kursi. Salah satu di antara mereka masih berkutat dengan laptop. Ketiganya melemparkan pandangan sesaat kepada yang baru datang lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing.

_Sepertinya mereka bertiga normal,_ itu penilaian Etherland ketika memasuki ruangan itu, dan...,

_**BRUGH!**_

Seseorang menubruknya dari belakang, orang berambut gimbal tersebut hanya melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosa. Seolah-olah insiden itu bukan perangai apa-apa—meskipun Etherland sudah melempakan pandangan mencela, buru-buru ia bangkit, merapikan pakaian dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah pemuda berkulit gelap dengan _ghutrah_ di kepalanya. Etherland merasa agak aneh dengan penampilan orang di sebelahnya yang tampak mencolok… apakah dia dari Timur Tengah? Mesir misalnya?

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Itu yang di tanyakan oleh Etherland ketika grup itu tampak sudah terkumpul.

Seorang pemuda bertampang datar dengan jepit rambut mendengus kesal dan akhirnya angkat bicara lebih dulu. Beberapa orang memanggilnya Lukas—Etherland cukup terperanjat ketika ingat bahwa Lukas yang ada di dekatnya ini adalah kawan almarhum tunangannya. Selama 10 menit Lukas menyimpulkan hasil interogasi dari beberapa saksi. Salinan berkas di serahkan padanya, dan ia sudah mulai paham akan apa yang di bicarakan semua orang—Etherland nyaris terbahak melihat judulnya—dan nama proyek yang di garap kelompoknya itu adalah... Operasi Kaus Kaki. Sudah korban ketiga, semuanya masih SMU, salah satu kaus kaki mereka hilang entah kemana ditambah sambungan tangan yang berbeda dan terbalik. Tampaknya pelaku menyambungkan tangan dari korban lainnya. Ya ampun, Etherland menggeleng-geleng kepala, mengerikan! Apa yang di pikirkan pelaku sih? Rasanya dunia semakin gila saja…

"Kurasa kita harus menghubungi secara langsung Divisi Pembunuhan di tujuh negara secepatnya," Pria berambut gimbal berkata riang sembari menepuk bahu Lukas dengan cukup keras, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai di Kopenhagen atau…Washington? Ah, pastikan bahwa kita mendapat sambungan dengan frekuensi UHF. Pasti kesannya sangat penting."

"Lupakan ocehan orang ini, Kirkland." Lukas menyela dengan nada dingin, disingkirkannya tangan berbulu yang menempel dibahunya. Pandangannya menusuk Etherland, "Biar aku selesaikan laporanku, tangan yang disambungkan tidak terdapat dalam _database_ manapun milik kita. Eduard sudah pastikan itu—intinya ada 3 _Jane Doe_ lain yang tidak teridentifikasi. Kurasa sekarang kita sedang berhadapan dengan pengidap _A__crotomophiliac_-_Necrophilia__._Dari hasil otopsi korban ketiga di temukan bekas sabun Tar Wright di bagian vagina, jadi pelaku berhubungan dengan korban terakhir yang memang paling cantik ketimbang sebelumnya…"

_Menjijikan_, batin Etherland. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pelaku sadis yang memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengan amputasi dan mayat.

"…Aku sudah menyelidiki bersama Eduard sesuai perintahmu."

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang itu bisa menuturkan hal yang mengerikan sedemikian tenangnya_', tanya Etherland dalam batin.

"Fotonya ada di dalam sana, aku tidak melihat adanya relasi antara ketiganya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, guru olahraga itu benar-benar bajingan."

Tawa meledak. Lukas mendelik kesal, sementara Etherland menatap bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gilbert dan Francis mendekati pemuda Nordic—Lukas— itu dan mencoba memberi penghiburan, "Oh, ayolah, Manis~, kurasa dia tak serius~"

"Diam kau, dasar mesum. Kau pikir aku menikmati saat dia dengan seenak jidat menggodaiku di ruang olahraga?!"

"Wajahmu terlihat _horny_ saat itu, _mon cheer_. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menerima orang itu—maksudku Mathias. _Yeah_, ku pikir kalian akan sangat serasi." Francis berguman dengan seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya, "Atau kau mau aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian nanti? Abang dengan senang hati melayani kalian~!"

"Simpan kata-katamu, Francis." Si pemuda _ghutrah_ mengingatkan, "Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal jorok di tengah diskusi kita?"

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu dong, Lukiee~"  
Kali ini Gilbert angkat bicara, mengabaikan teguran pemuda Timur Tengah di sana. "Kesesesese, aku sepakat dengan Francis, kalian cocok. Tak kusangka acara interogasi di lapangan ternyata membuahkan pasangan baru di kepolisian. Mungkin kita harus lebih banyak interogasi di luar kantor~"

"Gilbert…."

"_Eits_! Tapi bukan berarti aku yang _awesome_ ini mendadak punya hobi yang sama dengan Elizaveta! Aku masih normal, _ja_?" Buru-buru pemuda berambut putih itu menambah, "Taruhan, kami akan melihat kalian di _Canal Parade_ Agustus nanti…, atau tahun depan? Hm?"

Dan Lukas sudah tampak seperti akan 'meledak' sebelum akhirnya Etherland menyela, mencoba memperbaiki situasi yang kelewat jalur, ...dan abnormal. Ia tak pernah menyukai situasi bisnis yang seperti ini, di mana obrolan bisa mendadak banting setir ke arah hal-hal yang _nonsense_. Darimana pula pembahasan interogasi bisa sampai nyasar ke acara tahunan homoseksual?

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat relasi antara pelaku dengan korban, bukan korban dengan korban?" Terima kasih, hai seseorang bernama Eduard. Setidaknya opinimu menyeret semuanya kembali ke permasalahan utama.

"Dan menurutku pelakunya tahu soal kedokteran."

Etherland bisa melihat pemuda itu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya memiliki daya intelegensi cukup tinggi soal teknologi.

"Ada rentang waktu sekitar satu minggu antara ketiga korban—"

"Kalau soal itu sih Gilbird juga tahu, Kacamata. Mungkin pelaku membeli potongan-potongan tangan mayat dari suatu tempat—atau beli di internet? _Sigh_, sungguh tak _awesome_." Gilbert buru-buru memotong opini pemuda beraksen Slavia itu, "Kurasa Rusia termasuk exportir soal ini, India juga. Perlu kita ke sana?"

Ada nada yang kurang enak saat dia menyebutkan kata Rusia. Entah mengapa sosok pemuda beriris _ruby_ merah itu meningatkannya dengan Ivan Branginski—apa dia yang di maksud Ivan? Pria Rusia itu pernah menceritakan mengenai seorang pemuda Jerman yang ke Belanda.

...

Diskusi berjalan cukup lama. Bergelut dengan bahan-bahan yang sama sekali bukan bidangnya membuat Etherland tak banyak bicara dan mengangguk-angguk saja. Sesekali suasana diwarnai oleh celotehan riang yang berakhir dengan tatapan tajam Lukas yang entah mengapa seperti gadis sensitif yang tengah _PMS_.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba hubungi Belgia dan Luxembourg lebih dulu?" Kali ini pria gimbal kembali mencetuskan sebuah ide, kulit cokelat gelapnya tampak mencolok di tengah kumpulan ras kaukasia (minus si pemuda Timur Tengah—Gupta). "Kita bisa minta bantuan seperti biasa dari mereka, kebetulan aku banyak kenalan saat pertemuan Interpol."

"Dan membiarkan media mengendus beritanya lebih jauh?" Sindir Lukas dengan dingin, "Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan para pencari sensasi. Kau tahu, mereka terkadang bisa lebih membuat kita sakit kepala ketimbang kasusnya sendiri."

"Aku tahu kamu masih kesal lantaran di jodohkan sebelah pihak oleh Gilbert dan Francis." Entah kenapa kali ini mulut Etherland meluncurkan kata-kata secara tak sadar, perkataannya sukses mengundang lirikan sinisme pemuda Eropa Utara itu, "Mereka kan tidak serius—"

"Mati kau, Alis Tebal." Sumpahan yang menyakitkan, "Berhenti mengungkit soal itu. Atau kau mau menghadapi konfrensi pers sabtu depan."

Perkataan dinginnya berbalas dengan ucapan yang tak kalah beku meski di satu sisi bisa menampilkan kesan keren. Perempatan sudah menyembul di pelipis Etherland. '_K__eparat, apa dia bilang? Alis tebal? Oh, maaf sekali Tuan-Muka-Datar__.__I__n__i. BUKAN. alisku__._'

Tarik pernyataan bahwa Tuan Lukas yang Terhormat adalah salah satu orang normal selain Tuan Timur Tengah. Bagi Etherland, kelompoknya ini memang tak ada yang waras. Kecuali dirinya. _H__ei, benar, kan?_

Walau mungkin ia akan terjangkit virus kegilaan ini, setidaknya ia tidak akan menari _striptease_ dengan penuh semangat dalam gedung kepolisian. Memikirkan hal itu, rasanya ia akan semakin gila bisa terjebak di waktu lampau dalam tubuh orang lain, bermain peran yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa.

"Ohonohonohon, tak perlu sebegitunya, Sayang~ Kau tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa mengadakan konfrensi pers." Francis berguman dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan, membuat wajah dingin itu menyiratkan rasa ngeri bercampur jijik. "Biar Abang yang melakukannya, para gadis akan bersemangat dengan konfrensi penuh cinta Abang~"

"...Yang ada malah mereka ngeri mendengarmu, Mesum." Etherland tak terima direndahkan sebegitunya, dikira ia tak pernah bersosialisasi?

"Mereka perlu di amankan darimu." Ditatapnya lurus sosok pria Prancis itu. Anehnya orang itu malah tak terpangaruh, seolah-olah tatapan horor dirinya adalah anugrah penuh cinta.

"HEI~! Aku kan bukan makhluk buas, Arthur~ _non,non,non_, aku tak akan mengkhianati Jeanne. Kau tahu aku…"

"Kau pikir semua orang menganggapnya lelucon ketika kau mulai menggerayangi bokong Sechy? Gadis polisi air itu bisa melaporkanmu langsung ke 'Nona' Personalia." Gilbert kali ini angkat suara, tersenyum angkuh, "Kesesesesesesese, sungguh tak _awesome_!"

_**P**__**lak**_**!**

Satu tapakan keras mendarat di punggung Etherland, "Dan kau semakin tidak _awesome_ hari ini! Kemana argumenmu, hm? Apa kau masih memikirkan dua anakmu di rumah?'

"Itu bukan anakku, Gilbert." Etherland berkata dengan raut kesal, "Abad 21 belum melahirkan teknologi yang bisa merubah sperma menjadi embrio."

"Kesesese, kau mendadak jadi tidak sopan, ya!"

_Apanya? kau bahkan lebih parah daripada aku_, batin Etherland.

"...Tapi kau memang agak aneh sih hari ini tanpa pendapatmu setelah laporan Lukas."

Dan ucapan riang Gilbert sukses membuat pandangan terarah jelas kepada Etherland—alis tebal Kirkland saling bertautan dan buru-buru ia membuka laporan Lukas dan Gilbert. Semuanya menunggunya untuk bersuara, apa mereka juga menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan sosok Arthur Kirkland yang mereka kenal?

"…._W__ell._" Setelah sepersekian detik Etherland kembali bersuara. Selain aksen British yang menggelitik, nada keraguan tergambar jelas dari suaranya. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan di katakannya benar atau salah, "Menurutku, pelakunya berbahaya dan dapat mengancam keamanan. Jadi kita harus segera melacaknya."

"…land…"

"Bisa saja dia akan semakin menjadi-jadi, pelakunya tampaknya sakit jiwa." Mengabaikan perkataan seseorang, Etherland melanjutkan, "Aku harap…"

"BHUWAHAHAHAHA!"

Lirikan tajam tertuju kepada Gilbert yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tengah penuturan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sosok beralis tebal yang mencolok, "Tidak _awesome_! tidak _awesome_! hei, Alis, kenapa kau mendadak pesimis begitu? Kau mabuk?"

Dan celotehan pemuda Jerman itu segera mendapat sambutan berupa jitakan yang membuatnya meringis. Lukas menatap cuek, "Kau berisik." Katanya dingin yang sukses membuat Gilbert terdiam.

"Tapi komentarmu untuk laporanku benar-benar payah Kirkland."

Oh, _shit_.

Iris _emerald_-nya mengedarkan pandangan, dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa…seisi ruangan itu mulai mencium gelagat aneh dari Arthur yang mereka kenal. "Ini hanya opiniku, tapi komentarmu tadi seakan menandakan bahwa kau adalah orang awam yang amatir di sini."

_Memang benar_, Etherland membatin sembari menelan ludah. Wajahnya mengeras dan ia bertemu mata dengan Lukas di satu titik. _Apa dia marah?_ Etherland bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hubungi Divisi Pembunuhan di Luxembourg dan Belgia selagi aku melacak di database milik kita." Diluar dugaan, Lukas berpaling dan berkutat dengan hal lain, "Tidak biasanya kita mendapat kasus seperti ini, kukira kita semua akan menghabiskan seumur hidup di kepolisian ini dengan memburu pencuri sepeda…"

"Hei! Memburu mereka itu juga sama sulitnya dengan pembunuh~"

"Diam kau, Beilschmidt." Potong Lukas ketus, "Dan media sudah mulai mencium gelagat aneh kita, mereka akan sangat puas mendapat santapan berita pembunuh gila yang tengah berkeliaran. ...Dan menghadapi situasi pelik seperti ini malah kau komentari dengan omongan khas orang awam yang sangat tidak professional, Kirkland."

"Loh, memangnya aku harus berkomentar apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan 'WOW' untuk setiap presentasi laporanmu _gitu_?"

Francis dan Gilbert jelas terkikik mendengar celetukan Etherland. Lukas mendengus kesal dan akhirnya menarik Eduard keluar, untuk melacak di _database_ mereka, katanya.

Gupta dan si pria gimbal ditugasi untuk bertemu dengan petugas medis untuk hasil otopsi setelah makan siang. Kemudian Francis dan Gilbert bertugas mengadakan sambungan telepon ke Divisi Pembunuhan di 7 negara. Tanya kenapa, sebenarnya mereka tipe komunikatif dan cukup terkenal, terutama setelah suara _'awesome'_ Gilbert memecahkan jendela saat pertemuan Interpol tahunan (dan berakhir dengan detensi dari sang Bos—aristokrat berwajah menggoda, _uhuk_.) ditambah Francis yang menebar gombal gratisan bonus tangan nakal yang membuat seisi ruangan berjengit ngeri…

….dan Etherland?

"Kita tidak sedang membutuhkan komentar yang tidak berguna." Nada ketus Lukas menyentak Etherland, "Siram kepalamu itu dengan air es dan buka matamu. Kau akan terlihat lebih tolol di hadapan yang lain jika seperti itu, terlalu kacau untuk ukuran Kirkland yang biasa. Kuharap ini bukan karena kondisi korban yang kau temukan begitu mengerikan."

_Sialan, umpat Etherland dalam batin. Terlalu jujur, Tuan Tanpa Ekspresi. Kau berkata seolah-olah aku adalah pembual buangan yang tidak berguna, aku tak akan mau bekerja sama dengan orang sepertimu dalam dunia bisnis._ Begitulah Etherland berkomentar dalam hati, kesal lantaran pemuda berjepit itu terlalu sinis... dan berlidah tajam.

_**Blam!**_

Pintu tertutup kembali dan Etherland hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang di balik tubuh Arthur Kirkland.

"Sungguh dingin sekali, kesesesese. Dia seperti bos besar di antara kita, _sigh_, kuharap semua anak psikolog tidak seperti dia."

"Psikolog?"

"Kau lupa, Alis? Dia ahli jiwa di antara kita semua, paling waras selain Eduard, Gupta dan... tentu saja diriku yang sangat _awesome_ ini! Hei, kau seharusnya menegur dia lantaran tidak sopan."

"Kau terlalu memandang tinggi diri sendiri." Sindir Etherland tajam, "Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot menegurnya? Aku tidak peduli."

Perkataannya yang barusan sontak membuat Gilbert terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mendekati Etherland—atau Arthur Kirkland yang masih duduk di kursinya, tangan itu mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Etherland, menciptakan sebuah bunyi komikal; _'tuk' 'tuk' 'tuk'_.

"Francis, kau dengar aku? Memang ada yang salah dengan anak ini, kesesesesese. " Tawa aneh itu membuat Etherland merasa agak risih, pikirannya carut marut dan tanda tanya kembali mengambang di kepalanya.

"Sambutlah Arthur 'si alis' Kirkland yang mendadak konslet hari ini. Jangan bilang kau habis menghisap marijuana."

"Idiot, marijuana dilarang di Amsterdam, Tuan Narsis." Seakan tersadar, buru-buru Etherland menepis tangan pemuda berambut silver itu, "Dan berhentilah mengoceh hal yang _nonsense_ seakan-akan aku ini tengah mabuk. Biar kutekankan sekali lagi, Gilbert. Aku baik-baik saja."

"…."

"Dan berhentilah membuang waktu di sini, kita harus bekerja."

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut kalian." Etherland berkata singkat sambil mengangkat bahu, "Bukankah kita akan menghubungi Divisi Pembunuhan di 7 negara?"

"Yaah~" Entah kenapa Francis menanggapinya agak lain, "Tapi sepertinya nanti saja…"

"…Jangan mengulur waktu…"

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita godai saja gadis kepolisian air? Kau tahu mereka itu sangat seksi, _Cheery_. _O__honohonohon_"

"Kuharap mereka akan menggilasmu di sungai Maas jika sungguh terjadi."

"Nyaris terjadi saat dia menggodai Mona musim panas lalu, Arthur."

"Tapi bukankah abang jadi terlihat seksi dengan tubuh basah? Abang tahu kalian menyukainya."

"Dia ini benar-benar tidak beres, ya."

"Bukannya itu kau, Arthur? Kau terlihat lebih tidak beres ketimbang dia."

"_Mon dieu_, tega nian kau katai Abang begitu~, kuhukum kalian dengan _French Kiss _dari Abang! Dengan begitu semua dapat merasakan—"

"_God_, seseorang bisa hentikan dia nggak, sih?" Etherland memutar bola mata dan melempar pandangan mencela, "Dan aku ini masih waras. Berhenti mengataiku seenaknya."

"Coba kau ikat dirimu dengan pita, mengenakan seragam basah, dan masuk kedalam kotak. Bakal diem deh si Francis." Gilbert menyarankan, yang segera saja mendapat hantaman keras dari Etherland(dari dalam tubuh Arthur tentunya)

"Oh, _yeah_, dan aku akan mengikrarkan janji seumur hidup padanya di altar pernikahan." Nada sakratis terucap dari Etherland—dan Francis terlihat bahagia mendengarnya , tapi— "Ha, kau pikir aku akan semudah itu mengatakannya?"

"Woi, kantor, oi!" si pria berambut gimbal menyadarkan Etherland dari percakapannya dengan Francis dan Gilbert.

"Urus kasusnya aja di sini napa?"

Ia bisa melihat bahwa dua pemuda berkulit agak terbakar itu tengah bersiap-siap keluar ruangan, dan buru-buru ia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menyusun kembali kertas yang berhambur...

_**GREP**_

…an.

Tangan itu menyentaknya, menariknya tanpa sempat memberi perlawanan.

Bagus. Dirinya tengah di bawa lari oleh dua-makhluk-berisik.

"Kesesesesesesesese, tapi pagi ini rasanya makin tidak _awesome_ tanpa _beer_ _Ore-sama_!"

"Honhonhon, jadi soal itu nanti saja, yaa~ Sampaikan salam penuh cintaku kepada _Mad__e__mois__el__le _Vainomoinen, Sayang!" Francis berlari sembari melemparkan cium jauh pada Gupta dan pria gimbal di sana.

"Francis, Tino itu COWOK."

"Oh, ya?" dengan polosnya Francis merespon ralatan Gilbert, "Tapi _cheery_, dia begitu manis dan terlihat menggoda~"

"Jangan harap. Kau bisa dijadikan makanan ikan Herring tak _awesome_ oleh Berwarld."

...

"Jika kalian ingin minum dan mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang mesum, kenapa harus membawaku?" Dengan kesal Etherland bersuara.

"_Honhonhon_~ Bukankah kau bilang ikut kami? Jadi mari kita bersenang-senang dengan segelas _wine_ di tengah hangatnya mentari~"

"Ta—"

"Yosh! Seporsi _wurst_ tidak kelihatan jelek. Jangan khawatir, _Mein Leiter_. Si Es nggak bakal marah kok, karena AKU sangat _**awesome**_ sekali! Kesesesese"

Etherland untuk pertama kalinya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya membolos kerja—terlebih lagi saat tahu bahwa dia adalah…_Leiter_. Pemimpin.

...Seorang pemimpin grup yang tengah menuntaskan kasus namun malah menghabiskan pagi dengan menegak alkohol dan mengkonsumsi _Cannabis_ di _c__offe__-s__hop_ terdekat?

_Ya Tuhan…._

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau juga perlu membersihkan kepalamu yang mendadak konslet hari ini, Art! Tapi kalau tak bisa sembuh secepat kilat, _Ore-sama_ berkenan untuk menyebarkannya lewat twitter—AH! OI! Francis! Kapan kau _follback_ aku yang _awesome?_! Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

"Honhonhon~, tidak sayangku Gilbo. Akan Abang _follback_ dirimu nanti malam~" Francis berkata dengan kedipan maut, mengabaikan Etherland yang dirundung awan hitam.  
"Yaah, tapi kita memang harus membantu melepaskan strees ketua kita yang satu ini dahulu~, tidak perlu khawatir, bosku sayang, _Bad Touch Trio_ akan selalu siap sedia~"

'_Bad…apa?'_

"Hm! kuharap Antonio punya sesuatu yang cukup _awesome_ pagi ini. Pastinya _wurst_ selalu ada! Hahahahaha!"

'_Antonio?'_

'_Apa itu temannya mereka berdua ini? Personel yang sama kacaunya dengan dua makhluk hidup __yang berada dalam radius kurang dari semeter ini? __J__angan bilang kalau dia adalah tipe bartender mabuk menyebalkan yang amat tidak peka situasi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan; kau baik-baik saja? jika melihat dirinya sekarang ini…_

"…Eh? Halooo..? Alis, kau bisa dengar aku?" Suara Gilbert menyadarkannya, "Francis! Kawan kita ini memang bermasalah…"

_AKU NGGAK KONSLET, ASEM SIALAN!_

_**DUAK**_

Satu tinju melayang.

"Tutup mulutmu bajingan. Peringatan terakhir, aku nggak konslet. Camkan baik-baik."

"_Non, non, non. Mon cheer__~, _tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Dan Gilbert benar…" France menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, memandangi Etherland yang berada di balik wujud nyata Arthur Kirkland. "Ada yang salah."

"Sudah kubilang juga apa! ini bukan Arthur! Nggak ada _trademark_ sederet kamus '_Bloody_'—"

" !" Kini Etherland agak panik mendengar Gilbert, "Memangnya apa urusanmu, dasar _blo…bloody…_"

Kenapa juga Etherland terlalu gegabah mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tidak tahu Arthur sering mengucapkan apa—

"…_b__loody bunny!_"

Ampun, payah banget deh. '

Ia bisa melihat alis terangkat France dan dahi Gilbert yang berkerut. Etherland Neftmmel, usahawan yang punya lidah tajam yang lincah mendadak jadi konyol hanya karena mendengar ocehan berdurasi beberapa detik.

_Tapi memangnya kalian tidak akan sepertiku kalau mengalami situasi seperti ini hah?! Berhenti menertawakanku! Aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini!_ Wajah Etherland bersemu merah antara marah dan malu, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk lebih tenang.

"_Bloody bunny_? Aku baru mendengarnya, kesesesesesese."

...

Dan sebuah pintu menyembul di kejauhan, sebuah ujung lorong bermandikan cahaya matahari dari jendela di salah satu sisi. Mereka kini berada di sayap kanan bangunan tersebut.

Etherland mengabaikan komentar Gilbert barusan. Membiarkannya hening dalam bisunya pagi.

"_Bounjour, Mi Spanieshiee_~"

Etherland menahan nafas sesaat ketika pintu terbuka—

Antonio.

(***)

Suasana gaduh mewarnai. Ceracauan tak jelas, kejar-kejaran, lemparan aneka benda, keseluruhan membuat beberapa orang di sana merasa risih. Gilbert menggebrak meja _counter_ dengan gelasnya, menyeka mulut yang meneteskan sisa minuman.

"Antonio! Satu lagi, cepat! _Hik_!"

Antonio; pemuda asal Spanyol berkulit terbakar matahari, tersenyum riang menyambut permintaan sahabatnya. Dengan berbunga-bunga, di tuangkannya cairan oranye ke dalam gelas Gilbert. Pemuda Jerman itu kemudian meneguk dengan penuh semangat.

Francis menyusul dengan mata meredup.

"...Padahal cuma jus."

Cuma jus wahai pembaca budiman, bukan minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

Setelah mendapat teguran keras dari Wang Yao; Sang Kepala Agen tentang menyajikan minuman keras dan _soft drugs_ dalam porsi terbatas di kantin, Antonio akhirnya menggantinya dengan jus tomat, mie tomat, roti selai tomat, tomat segar, tomat goreng, tomat tumis, tomat rebus, tomat Antonio, tomat seksi, tomat ngiler, tomat tidur, tomat bantal, tomat empuk, tomat manis, dan sederet tomat lainnya yang akan membuat personel kepolisian ikutan menjadi tomat; kecuali sang pemilik kantin… dan Lovino Vargas yang memegang posisi di Akademi Kepolisian sebagai Koordinator Psikologi. Keduanya bertemu saat pemuda Italia itu tengah melakukan pemantauan harian setelah menyusun sebuah tim psikolog Apeldoorn, oke, ini meleceng dari topik.

Yang jelas, ketika mengetahui bahwa _wine_, dan minuman pembawa nikmat lainnya yang berharga murah ketimbang air mineral sudah lenyap dari edaran lapak Antonio, Gilbert—yang rajin menghadiri _Oktober Fest_ bersama adiknya—mengeluarkan rentet kekesalan. Seandainya saja _Hoofdagen_ itu tak mendapati Im Yong Soo adiknya bicara ngelantur setelah menegak segelas _vodka_, Mungkin bocah akademi kepolisian gagal itu tak akan mendapat teguran keras dari sang Kepala Agen.

Tak ada bir, jus pun di sajikan. _Wurst_ masih untung ada, walau rasanya mungkin tak seenak yang ada di Jerman.

Serta merta keduanya, Gilbert dan Francis, mengadakan duel kecil; meneguk jus sebanyak-banyaknya. Hal itulah yang membuat Gilbert tampak seperti orang teler.

Sebenarnya ketimbang teler lebih pas jika di katakan mabuk air. Etherland harap orang itu tak diare mendadak setelah ini.

_Bilangnya ingin melepaskan __'__strees__'__ku__,__ tapi kenapa malah mereka yang terlihat stre__s__s?_ Etherland bertanya dalam batin. Ini tidak berarti dia berharap uluran tangan keduanya—  
_Demi Tuhan, __TIDAK__. Hancurlah harga diriku sampai bergantung dengan dua orang ini._ Etherland meneguk segelas jus dengan datar. Saat pikirannya carut marut, bayang-bayang Kartini terbesit dalam benaknya...

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

Ia harusnya melindungi sang bidadari sekarang. Itulah tujuannya memutar waktu. Bukan untuk duduk-duduk di sebuah kantin kepolisian. Terbengong-bengong sementara nyawa sang tunangan berada di ujung tanduk. _Sudah tanggal berapa ini? oh? Akhir Juli? Bagus sekali—berita kematiannya sekitar awal Agustus._

_**Jadi tinggal sebentar lagi….**_

"Wahahahahaha! _Yes_! Aku menang! _Ore-sama_ menang!" Gilbert berseru riang ketika akhirnya Francis mengangkat tangan menyerah.

Etherland tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari sudah ada setumpuk wadah bekas air jus di dekat nya.

_Sia-sia__. __M__ereka membuang waktu dengan hal kekanakan seperti itu_, dengus Etherland.

_**Bruk**__._

Gilbert roboh, kepalanya tersandar di meja _counter_. Seringai tertarik di mulut Etherland, sebuah senyum meremehkan…

"Kenapa kau ikutan menyeringai sepertiku juga, Arthur?" Antonio berguman dalam suara pelan, namun jelas bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaran Etherland. Etherland memberanikan untuk menatapnya lurus.

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu, Antonio. "

Tapi Antonio seakan tak mendengar komentar dingin Etherland. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik rak meja _c__ounter_. Meletakan botol berwarna gelap yang mengandung suatu cairan. Perhatian France dan Gilbert terarah dengan lemas ke benda itu, dan pupil mata mereka mengecil.

"Yo, _guys_~ Aku punya satu botol terakhir yang tersisa. Kurasa kalian akan menyukainya?" Perkataan Antonio riang tapi terasa tajam bagi Etherland. Ia sudah tahu bahwa orang itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu dengan sebotol—minuman keras.

"Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada pemenangnya…"

"A-aku yang _awesome_, 'Tonio…aku yang, _hik__,_ ...menang~"

Antonio masih menarik senyuman lebar, "Ah, yaa~ tapi kau kan roboh juga~"

Ada firasat aneh dalam benak Etherland.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan mendapat hukumannyaa~~"

Kali ini kepala keduanya terangkat, mengindikasikan bahwa mereka tertarik.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kalian kejar Arthur dan tangkap dia? Yang tercepat akan mendapat sebotol minuman terakhir ini."

_**BRENGSEK**_

Buru-buru Etherland bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Antonio menatapnya, "Kuharap permainan ini bisa memperbaiki _mood_-mu yang tampak jelek hari ini, Tuan British. Selamat bersenang-senang~ Jangan cemberut dong, atau kau mau aku hibur dengan senjata andalanku,"

"...fusosososo~!"

Ia mengabaikan kata aneh Antonio, karena menyadari bahwa dua orang mabuk jus itu sudah bergerak. Serta merta ia berlari, melompati meja dengan gerakan lincah ala Bruce Lee. Melempar dengan kursi , dan beberapa meja. Piring bekas pun tak luput.

"Heii~ nggak adil! Jangan pakai properti dong, Arthur~ mereka kan juga tidak pakai senjata~"

Orang itu—Antonio, sejak awal memang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Etherland. Seenaknya saja menjadikan dirinya sebagai ajang taruhan. Memperbaiki _mood_ apanya?! Ini sih justru memperburuk _mood__-_nya! …

"...Dan jangan pakai sihir ya, Arthur! Kasihan kalau mereka kena diare lantaran sihirmu~!"

_Sihir__? Hah__?__ Jus__mu lah yang akan membuat mereka diare!_

Etherland Neftmmel kembali ke masa lampau untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang tunangan, mengubah takdir, merubah nasib. Sebuah cita-cita suci yang bernafaskan cinta. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri…, dan bukan untuk bermain-main seperti ini.

Ia kembali ke masa lalu bukan untuk berlarian seperti ini…

…dan bukan juga untuk menjadi polisi menuntaskan kasus. Bukan, bukan, kenapa ia sekarang malah memaki-maki—kenapa sekarang ia malah terlihat menikmatinya?

'_**SPLIT'**_

Ia terpeleset, meringis, menarik senyuman terpaksa saat ketiganya tertawa—menertawakan insiden kecilnya. Ia mencopot pena yang menempel di saku kemejanya, melemparkan dengan penuh tenaga. Saat benda itu membentur jidat Gilbert, ia tersenyum puas melihat bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Heei~!"

Mengabaikan teguran sang _Spaniard_ mengenai penggunaan properti, kini Etherland berlari menuju Gilbert dan Francis. Buru-buru mereka mengambil jalan sendiri-sendiri—menghindar dari terkaman Etherland.

"Arthur menggillaaa~!"

_Bukan Arthur, dasar idiot. Aku Etherland! Aku Etherla__aa__nd!_

Berapa kalipun ia mengucapkan nama itu dalam benak, tak ada yang mendengarnya—ia kini hidup dalam bayang-bayang sebuah nama lain; Arthur Kirkland. Sebuah hawa baru kehidupan yang belum pernah terjamah olehnya kini terasa jelas.

Sebuah keceriaan.

Baru ia tersadar satu hal. Kematian tunangannya telah menciptakan kelabu yang menutupi kehidupannya—menutup hak yang di miliki setiap manusia:

Tawa.

Sudah lama ia tak tertawa lepas.

* * *

Ketika senja datang dengan rona hangat mentari, Etherland keluar dari bangunan bercat putih tersebut. Peluh menetes, meski mencoba untuk menahan senyuman—ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya secara pasti. Hempasan angin lembut berdesir mengombak helaian rambut pirang_nya_. Ia melangkah ringan menuju parkiran.

Tampaknya hari ini tak buruk juga…mungkin memang kehidupan Arthur tak seburuk yang dia kira; cukup menyenangkan, kau tahu?

Tapi tetap saja ada yang menyebalkan.

Kalian bisa menebak siapa; Antonio. Etherland membatin sebal, entah kenapa ia merasa kurang suka dengan makhluk hidup pecinta tomat asal Spanyol tersebut…sejak awal. Dan masih terngiang dalam benaknya acara kejar-kejaran di pagi hari yang membuat setengah ruangan kantin itu porak-poranda. Wang Yao datang setengah jam kemudian dengan mengerumdel seperti ibu-ibu lantaran kegaduhan yang ia, Francis, Gilbert dan Antonio buat. Persetan, siapa peduli?

Dan sekali lagi, bayangan Kartini mengganggu batinnya. Mengusik senyum—dan perasaannya kembali tertekan. Ia merasa seperti ditarik dalam sebuah pertanyaan yang menghempaskan;

_A__pa yang kau lakukan?_

Ugh, oke. Dia harus segera bergerak. Etherland menggosokan kedua tangannya, menciptakan panas statis di sana, mencoba mengusir kuat-kuat perasaan dingin yang mengganggunya.

_Baiklah, kalau begini __aku__ harus ke De Pijp secepatnya…atau malam ini saja?_

Tapi bagaimana dengan Etherland lain…, maksudnya, dirinya di masa lalu itu? Bukankah justru aneh jika dirinya berkunjung malam-malam, berkata di hadapan keduanya; '_Hai, aku Etherland dari masa depan. Aku kembali ke masa lalu dalam wujud Arthur Kirkland_.'

Gila. Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai pembual sakit jiwa dan didepak keluar apartemen.  
Oh, membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan berkata pada dirinya yang lain, memang terasa lucu juga.

Jadi bagaimana ia harus menyelamatkan tunangannya sekarang?!

**_TRRRRTTT_**

Getaran dari balik saku celananya membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mendapati sebuah panggilan. Iris _emerald_-nya bisa menangkap tulisan yang muncul di layar,

_[ Iggyyy~~aku lappaarr~~~! ]_

**...Alfred.**

Dasar perusak _mood_, umpat Etherland. Ia membiarkan bocah di seberang telepon sana mengoceh dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Apa?!"

Singkat padat dan jelas, begitulah ciri khasnya.

_[ Belikan burger Iggy~ belikan burger, okay? HERO tunggu, yeah! ]_

_Ya Tuhan, anak ini sungguh maniak burger, ya? _

_**Pip**__._ Panggilan telepon di akhiri secara sepihak.

_Oh, bagus sekali_.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones seakan tersadar kembali setelah mendengar deru mobil yang familiar. Dari jendela apartemen, ia bisa melihat mobil warna hitam dengan pemilik yang sudah tak asing. Ia bergelut ogah-ogahan di depan monitor laptop milik Arthur, tengah memainkan _Inspektur Parker_. Agak menakutkan dengan suara guntur tak nyaman, jeritan, dan ugh…wajah pemainnya itu. Parah semua. Kenapa sih kakaknya—Arthur—senang memainkan game seperti ini di waktu luang?

…_B__ukannya __HERO__ tak tahu pekerjaan Iggy!_ Ia membatin, masih penuh semangat. Well, ia memang takut dengan hal-hal horror, tapi hal itu tak ingin ia permasalahkan lebih lanjut. Serentak dirinya menoleh ketika pintu terbuka.

"IGGY!"

Laptop pun terbengkalai kala Alfred mendekati Etherland.

Tas plastik belanjaan ada di tangan kanan Etherland. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku saat Alfred bertanya, "Iggy bawa pesanan _HERO_, kan?"

Etherland mengangkat bahu cuek dan membongkar belanjaan beberapa menit kemudian di meja dapur, alis bocah _dirty blonde_ itu saling bertautan kala menyadari sesuatu.

"Iggy tidak bawa hamburger _hero_?"

"Tidak." Etherland menjawab singkat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _junk food_, Alfred."

Bocah itu menggembungkan pipi dengan ekspresi cemberut, "Tapi kan aku baik-baik saja! _HERO_ nggak bakal jatuh sakit!"

Etherland mengacuhkan ocehan Alfred dan menyisingkan lengan baju, menyiapkan beberapa bahan mentah di meja dapur, "Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untuk makanan sampah seperti itu."

"Hah?"

"Berhemat itu penting, Alfred." Etherland beruman di sela-sela acara memasak. Pandangannya berkilat tajam ketika mengungkit soal keuangan dan pentingnya berhemat. Dirinya pun makan sembarangan saat kematian Kartini, hah, bocah itu mengingatkannya pada memori tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya banyak makan sayur dan ikan; bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu ketimbang _j__unk food_. Biar aku buatkan salad."

"_Lady pinkk~!_" Cetus Alfred, menyebut salah satu menu restoran India di Utrechsestraat. Yah, akui saja, Etherland pernah mengunjunginya bersama Kartini, yang ingin menjumpai sahabat lamanya dari India.

"Mahal." Gumannya mengingat harga makanan yang di maksud, menurutnya, sih.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta, ya…"

Dan bodohnya, ia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana caranya membuat jenis salad yang satu itu. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sebuah tindakan nekat. Eksperimen salad dimulai, dia harap tidak akan membuat kedua anak manis itu sakit perut…

Hei, kenapa sekarang dirinya jadi bersemangat? Ugh, dia belum pernah memasakan sesuatu untuk orang lain selain Kartini. Sekarang dia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang tengah membuatkan makan malam untuk anak-anaknya.

_Beginikah rasanya—tu__-__tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran sejauh ini?!_

Ingin rasanya Etherland menjedotkan kepala ke tembok, pikirannya carut marut—seandainya saja Kartini tidak mati, mungkin sekarang ia sudah melingkarkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya, dan tentun menghadapi situasi seperti ini bersamanya...

…Yah, seandainya saja dia masih hidup… seandainya saja dia tidak terbunuh… seandainya saja… seandainya saja... dirinya… tidak… pergi.

Etherland mencoba menahan agar tidak ada sesengukan yang memalukan. Perasaan kosong itu datang lagi. Ia mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang kembali menjilat di atas luka hatinya. Bagian yang hilang; Kartini. Tunangannya. Tawa. Janji. Janji. Janji. Darah…gelap, merah, dingin, hilang, mati….

Segalanya kacau. Segalanya terasa menggelap, mencekiknya.

Aah, apa yang ia lakukan? Ingin rasanya Etherland segera menuju ke De Pijp, meninggalkan dua orang bocah di sini dan berlari memeluk Kartini. Ingin rasanya menyudahi permainan peran ini dan melanjutkan sebuah kehidupan nyaman bersama sang kekasih. Ia ingin…ingin…ingin melindunginya. Itulah tujuannya kembali ke masa lalu. Dan Etherland merasa bodoh menghabiskan waktunya di sini untuk menjalani kehidupan Arthur Kirkland sementara sebentar lagi 'dirinya' yang lain akan mengadakan delegasi ke Jepang, meninggalkan Kartini sendiri di apartemen. Dan bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan Kartini terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya!

Tapi meskipun ia kini berlari menuju De Pijp dan menceritakan seluruhnya…akankah Kartini percaya?

Ia _harus_ memikirkan sesuatu!

Sementara itu, di tengah pergolakan batin sang Belanda, Alfred menggumamkan sesuatu. Etherland menangkapnya, tapi kalimat itu dibiarkannya berlalu sementara pikirannya sibuk berkeliaran dalam ruang tersendiri. Mengawang-awang di langit kelabu.

Ia tidak sadar….

* * *

"Makan malam." Etherland meletakan sepiring besar... salad. Makanan tak jelas berbahan dasar sayur mayur dan buah. Seperti hasil silangan _Pink Lady_ dan _Spinach Salad_; sesuatu yang begitu abstrak dan meragukan untuk di makan. Dua bocah yang di ketahui sebagai Matthew dan Alfred saling berpandangan.

Ada alis yang saling bertautan sembari menatap seonggok makanan tak biasa tersebut.

"…Serius nih?"Alfred lah yang pertama kali bersuara. Suaranya bergetar. Mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak di pelupuk mata.

_Apa? __M__emangnya ada yang salah dengan salad? Kelinciku di rumah makan sayur mulu tanpa protes kok._

Ini tidak lucu, Etherland Neftmmel. Ingat, mereka bukan kelincimu.

"Bukan _scone_ yang biasa, ya…."

_Arggh, apa'an sih?! Dari pagi scone mulu-scone mulu. Gua jejelin ntuh arang tau rasa lu! _

Perhatian, mendadak bahasa alien Etherland _nyempil_ di sini.

"Fred, makan aja tanpa komen bisa nggak?" Etherland berkata singkat dengan sorot mata dingin ke arah bocah berantena di dekatnya itu.

"Tapi makanan ini…"

"Aduh dedekku sayaaang," Perkataan yang tidak sesuai dengan gejolak hati sang Belanda keluar. Seperti biasa, nada sakrasme tingkat tinggi. "Dimakan dong~ kan Abang nggak mau kamu sampai sakit."

Dan bukannya mendapat respon seperti; '_Baiklah Kakakku sayang_' atau '_Waah~Kakak perhatian banget sama aku_', ia malah ditatap dengan pandangan aneh. Ribuan tanda tanya sudah bercampur baur di antara mereka. Alfred memandangi dirinya dan 'benda asing' di meja makan bergantian, seperti hendak menangis seolah-olah mendapati apa yang di meja makan adalah si 'Kukur', ayam peliharaan yang telah ia rawat sejak dalam eraman induk(?)

…dan kemudian berakhir mengenaskan di meja makan, lantaran perkara yang _tak elit_ untuk di kemukakan macam; _Fred, ntuh si kukur sama temennya seenak jidat makan ban (baca: karet) di kebun gua. Jadi ntuh komplotan gua jual sebagai ganti ban yang mereka makan__._  
Lah, sejak kapan ayam bisa nelen karet? Ah, sudah. Lupakan lelucon tak logis barusan. Semua itu hanyalah gurauan tak penting. Abang kompeni kita memang perlu memperbaiki otaknya yang terlalu seret untuk melontarkan humor yang lebih masuk akal.

….Bukankah ini seharusnya kerjaan penulis, ya?

_**BRAK!**_

"Habisin nggak tuh makanan. Habisin!" Etherland menggebrak meja dengan tatapan liar, "Hemat tau! Hemat! Kamu pikir beli sayur itu murah apa?"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ada di benak anak itu saat mencecap sebuah salad ajaib hasil kreasi Etherland; Bayam dengan lumuran saus warna pink mendekati abu-abu. Pendekatan _crack_ itu entah mengapa bisa membuat setiap orang merasa _déjà vu_ dengan sepiring scone yang sudah melegenda…

Begitulah hasil racikan ajaib koki kita hari ini, apa kau kehabisan ide untuk memasak, Etherland?

"Bagus."Mengabaikan ocehan di atas, Etherland berkata dengan nada puas. Alfred meringis dengan senyum terpaksa, "Ini lebih baik ketimbang memakan makanan sampah itu. Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Alfred."

'_Ini lebih baik ketimbang memakan makanan sampah itu.'_

"Hehe-munch-mi-munch-rip-munch-munch-Iggy-munch-munch-munch-jyaaa –munch!"

Alfred berkata di sela kunyahannya, kembali menambah porsi salad tak jelas itu. Entah apa karena enak atau terlalu lapar untuk mengomentari betapa anehnya rasa salad di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia meringis dalam hati lantaran menjadi herbivora dadakan; menu terdiri dari salad yang di tumpuki sayur dan buah-buahan—tidak ada daging, tidak ada burger, tidak ada soda.

Hanya ada salad, ingat itu, salad dengan air putih. Apa orang di depannya ini habis bertukar jiwa dengan instruktur diet?

Etherland tidak menyentuh makananan tersebut. Sedari tadi ia hanya meneguk teh hangat dengan perasaan bingung.

_J__angan lupa untuk memikirkan tindakan penyelamatan Kartini setelah ini,_ tegasnya dalam hati. Sejujurnya, ia tak bisa berkosentrasi penuh untuk memikirkan itu di sini.

Mendadak ia tergoda untuk menegak kafein genit yang berkumpul menjadi satu cairan yang padu dengan kepulan uap tipis mengembangkan kabut di atasnya. Seharian ini ia tidak minum kopi, juga menghisap rokok. Ia perlu pelepas stress. Ia perlu menyingkirkan perasaan jenuh dan tertekan ini.

Jadi Etherland pun ke dapur, mencuri satu dua sendok kopi di _mug_-nya. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa manis dan pahit cairan hitam pekat itu. Bersamaan dengan perasaan tertekan yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Sudah lama ia tidak meneteskan air mata lagi.

* * *

"Rasanya aneh, tapi tidak seburuk _scone_!" Alfred berkomentar riang dan Etherland menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. _Hah, tentu dong__. __M__asakan Etherland yang keren ini enak__, _batinnya cerah.

Dibimbingnya anak-anak itu menuju kamar mereka. Alfred melompat riang di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu memukul tubuh Arthur, err...Etherland itu dengan gulingnya.

"Iggy~~ayo kita main perang bantal!"

Dan entah mengapa mereka berkejaran dengan iringan celoteh dan tawa riang. Sementara sosok _invisible_ Matthew yang sedari tadi tak di tampilkan diam di atas tempat tidurnya sembari memeluk peliharaannya. Senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya saat melihat guguran isi bantal yang bocor...

"Berhenti kau, dasar anak nakal."

_**Grep**_. Etherland menangkap Alfred dari belakang. Membawanya dengan enteng, menghempaskannya dengan cukup kuat di atas kasur empuk tersebut.

_A__pakah aku akan seperti ini jika berkeluarga dengan Kartini nanti? Bermain dengan anak-anaknya?_ Etherland buru-buru menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Ini tidak seperti aku menikmatinya! Hanya saja…anak-anak itu…yah, terlalu manis.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah jagoan kecilku ini masih minum susu cokelat sebelum tidur?" kata-kata itu lancar keluar dari mulutnya, Etherland nyaris tidak percaya dirinya akan mengatakan hal itu, seakan-akan dia ini seorang ayah yang baik hati, kemudian mencubit hidung Alfred dengan gemas. Ya Tuhan—

Ia mengabaikan eksistensi Matthew yang akhirnya memilih beringsut dalam selimutnya.

"Hahaha! Lucu Iggy! Tentu tidak—_yeah_! _HERO _bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Bukan anak-anak katanya? Ingin rasanya ia menjitak bocah ini sesegera mungkin, sok banget sih—baru juga bocah!

"Sudahlah." _M__ood_ bercanda Etherland mendadak hilang. "Cepat tidur sana!"  
Ia pun mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan kam…

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

..ar…

Etherland menoleh, cukup terkejut mendapati perubahan warna wajah Alfred yang begitu cepat. "I-iggy…jangan matikan lampu, _please_~"

'_HERO__ yang penakut?_' Alis Etherland terangkat. '_Ah, m__asa bodoh.__'_

Jadi Ia putuskan untuk menyalakan penerangan kecil; lampu tidur, untuk mereka berdua. Suasana temaram menyelimuti ketiganya, membentuk ruang dimensi bayangan.

_**BLAM**__**.**_

_Fuuh_. Etherland menghembuskan nafas panjang, berjalan menuju meja makan yang masih berantakan. Dipungutinya piring-piring kotor dan memutar keran air untuk segera mencuci.

Pikirannya masih berhamburan satu sama lain. Ingatan menyeruak jelas dalam benaknya dan senyum masih mengembang, Hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Tidak buruk juga hidup dengan dua bocah lucu dan tumpukan rekan yang berisik…walau sebenarnya agak risih juga, sih.

'…_k__aya' Iggy.'_

Hm?

Dunia Etherland terhenti sejenak. Ia mengerjapkan mata di udara kosong.

Kata-kata itu—kata yang dilontarkan Alfred beberapa saat lalu. Otaknya memproses, menalar makna kalimat itu. Segala bayang-bayang lain seakan lenyap begitu saja.

_Kaya'_; mirip; serupa atau seperti, hampir menyamai…_yah_, hampir menyamai Arthur maksudnya.

…

_**DUAR!**_

Etherland membelalakan mata tak percaya, tiba-tiba saja gelombang keterkejutan menjalari tubuhnya. Sebuah godam raksasa menyentak dan segala angan-angan Etherland mengalami peledakan otomatis.

_Tuhan…_

Dan ketika satu hembusan nafas berat Etheland berkontaminasi dengan atmosfir dingin, sebuah tapak kaki dari belakang mengejutkannya. Pupil matanya sekejap mengecil. Hilang. Hilang sudah wibawa seorang Etherland yang berwajah stoik—mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan lidah terasa kelu untuk mengumbar kata sementara serentetan huruf bertebaran membentuk kalimat yang saling bertabrakan dalam kebisuannya.

Alfred F. Jones berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Menarik sebuah senyum, sebuah senyum.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, _Iggy_?"

Ada yang salah dengan anak ini. Ada yang salah. Tunggu—ia harap salad monsternya bukan biang keladi kegilaan ini. Hahaha, selera humor yang buruk, Etherland.

'_**Waah, kaya' Iggy~~'**_

Kata itu kembali terngiang dan Etherland masih membatu tak tahu apa yang harus ia komentari—ia memandang tidak percaya pada sosok bocah usia delapan tahun di hadapannya. Bocah antena dengan piyama warna biru berhias bintang.

_Gila._

Satu kata yang berhasil terproses. Dalam waktu sehari—dari sederet orang yang di temuinya pagi ini, satu orang berhasil membuka kedoknya. Seorang bocah delapan tahun—entah karena Alfred memiliki otak berpentium mutakhir atau orang-orang selain dia terlalu lemot untuk membedakan Arthur yang asli dan Arthur yang palsu—berhasil menyadari keberadaannya!

"Ah, tapi kau tidak pantas di panggil _Iggy_ oleh _HERO_ yang keren ini, ya..."Alfred menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

'_Apa orang ini punya indra keenam'?_ Batin Etherland. '_Dan sialan, masih sempat bernarsis diri dia. Apa populasi orang seperti ini menjadi tren terbaru?__'_

…

...

"Hahaha! Tuan Penyamar, menyerahlah pada _**HERO**_!"

_**...**__**ASEM!**__**!**__**!**_

* * *

**Etherland Neftmmel. Usahawan muda yang menanjaki karirnya dalam badai dunia bisnis. Usahanya lumayan sukses dengan kelihaiannya mengatur keuangan—walau kadang bermasalah secara personalia dengan beberapa pihak lantaran sifatnya. Bukan miliyuner, tampan pun tidak juga—dia lebih menganggap dirinya keren ketimbang menyebut kata ****tampan. Narsis akut? Tidak. Tapi kalau bicara soal _lolicon_****... maka iya; dia maniak, suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau _'cute'_ . Normal? Tentu dong****.**

**Tapi tunggu, kecualikan kondisi normal untuk saat ini. Semua diakari oleh kematian tunangannya, Kartini. Kematian yang membuatnya _gendeng_ dengan proposal penyelamatan ****berbasis topeng pembalik waktu. Mengesampingkan fakta dan diburu oleh pengorbanan berlandaskan cinta, maka dia menusuk****kan belati ke**** Rizal, adik tunangannya dan kembali ke masa lalu melalui sebuah proses menyakitkan.**

**Sungguh tak terduga bahwa ia kembali ke masa lalu dalam tubuh orang lain—jiwanya kini berada dalam sebuah tubuh seorang polisi Belanda bernama Arthur Kirkland. Sekarang ia harus memerankan peran barunya; sebagai seorang pihak berwajib beralis tebal berlogat Inggris dan memiliki kolega tak karuan.**

**...  
**

**Dan sekarang kedoknya terbongkar dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam?  
**

* * *

**Disc 02 [Started] : Ini Bukan Aliskuuu—!**

* * *

**Information** :

_Hoofdofficier_ : Kepala Jaksa, bertanggung jawab atas penyelidikan polisi bawahannya

_Hoofdagen_ : Kepala Agen dalam suatu regu atau kelompok di kepolisian.

Pink Lady : Sebuah salad yang terdiri dari sayur-mayur dan di tambah oleh semacam selai berwarna pink.

Spinach Salad : Salad tulenan warna hijau yang di dominasi oleh bayam.

Cannabis : Jenis Soft-drugs yang di perbolehkan di Belanda, boleh di kosumsi dengan takaran tertentu. Tersedia di coffe shop~~

Coffeshop : Kalau di Indonesia kaya'nya macam warkop elit ya? kalau di Belanda, dalam coffe shop itu menjual obat-obatan macam Cannabis dll. Tapi tentu saja dengan aturan suepeer ketat seperti; pengunjung harus 18+, jarak dengan sekolahan adalah ratusan kilometer, makai obat-obatannya pun di tempat tertentu yang di khusus kan, dll. Malahan sekarang katanya pakai sistem member gitu~~jadi kita nggak bisa kosumsi kalau bukan member, itu pun selama setahun dulu. Porsi yang tersedia terbatas, tidak boleh lebih dari sekian gram.

Acrotomophiliac : Bentuk ketertarikan pada amputasi, tubuh yang di amputasi. Pokoknya demen sama sesuatu berbau tubuh terpotong.

Necrophiliac : Bentuk ketertarikan pada mayat

Jane Doe : Korban wanita yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya.

Ghutrah : Nama lain dari khafieyah(bener nggak nulisnya?) itu yang biasa di pakai Gupta~~

Canal Parade : Acara tahunan homoseksual yang diadakan tiap tanggal 4 Agustus. Well, karena di sana banyak jadi...ada perayaannya~

Madamemoiselle : Nona(?)

Leiter : Pemimpin. Mein Leiter : Pemimpinku

Restoran India di Utrechsestraat : Ini salah satu restoran vegetarian punya orang India di Belanda. Di sana ada menyediakan Lady Pink Salad seharga...berapa? ah, saya lupa. Ada situsnya kok, cek saja~

FME : Ford Model Europe. Salah satu agensi model di Prancis, Rue de Choiseul. Yang mimpin sekarang ini adalah Steeven Kaano. Dan D&G Winter Fall yang di ungkit merupakan acara fashion show musim dingin lalu di Milan~

Korps Amsterdam-Amstelland : Salah satu dari Korps Kepolisian Belanda, terdiri dari; Amsterdam-Amstelland-Amstelveen.

Recherkundinge : Inilah posisi yang di pegang oleh Arthur cs, yaitu...Ahli Detektif. Posisi ini mengharuskan mereka mengambil kuliah jurusan tertentu, jadi jangan heran kalau dengar bang Norge punya status psikolog. Biasanya sih mereka bisa kerja secara independent, tapi nggak menuntut kemungkinan untuk membentuk sebuah kru dalam menangani kasus.

Kriminalitas : Jujur, angka Kriminalitas di Belanda itu rendah. Hanya saja yang memang sering menjadi masalah itu adalah pencurian sepeda. Angka pencurian sepeda itu tinggi(terakhir mendata) karena itu sering kali polisi-polisi yang mungkin lain tugas bisa membantu menyelidiki~

...Lebih murah ketimbang botol air mineral : Ini sesuai dari info di buku yang saya baca == katanya di sana minuman macam wine bisa lebih murah ketimbang air biasa~~

BeNeLux : Kepolisian Belanda emang punya koneksi tersendiri kepada dua negara ini =w= jadi biasanya mereka saling kontak, terutama untuk pemburuan pelaku dll.

* * *

**+Reich Private Room+**

Listening : Calc - Hatsune Miku

.

Yap, yap, yap~~masih dengan saya selaku author, akhirnya fict ini di update! sebelumnya terima kasih sudah berkenan mereview. Daku berharap mampu memuaskan pembaca sekalian*bungkuk

Eheehehehehehe, karena Etherland kembali ke masa lampau dalam tubuh Arthur, jadi mohon maklum kalau melihat Arthur yang tidak biasa. Btw, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? apa semakin aneh? gila? atau...gaje?

Iya, saya tahu saya masih baru di genre ringan macam romance, humor jadi mohon bantuannya. Tolong beritahu saya kalau refrensi saya ada yang keliru == mau teler rasanya ngeriset soal Nether...serius, deh. Sampai FME keseret? aih, bentuk keisengan author semakin parah saja.

Tapi lokasi, nama dll itu memang apa adanya kok, saya menampilkannya supaya lebih terasa dengan latar AU! apa menurut Anda juga begitu? Silahkan curahkan review Anda, barangkali Anda ingin mengkritik saya soal OOC, atau alur atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan fict ini. Silaahkaaann, saya tahu saya ini masih awam dan perlu banyak belajar =w=

Terakhir, terima kasih pada kak Chii yang sudah mati-matian berjuang keras membeta fict saya. Makasih banyak~uhuk gomen kalau adekmu ini merepotkan saja#nyungsep

**Fanfic ini tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Segala penggunaan latar, merek, nama orang dll hanyalah bentuk keisengan dan kenistaan author tanpa ada niatan untuk melecehkan, menjatuhkan dan mengklaim kepemilikan dari pemilik aslinya. **

Review?

**Sign**

Reich


	3. Disc 003-001 : Tulip pun Bisa Speechless

Sebelum kisah ini dimulai, marilah kita memutar waktu sejenak—  
Biarlah dua orang di sana bercakap dalam gelapnya malam. Tinggalkanlah mereka, sementara kita tinjau ulang sebuah memori.  
Silakan duduk, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya. Kita lingkarkan diri di hadapan sebuah proyektor yang siap menampilkannya;

Serpihan ingatan seorang Etherland. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

….

_**ZRAASSHH**_

Hujan turun deras. Tubuhnya terasa mati, dan deru nafasnya begitu kuat. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, samar-samar ia melihat pepohonan. Segalanya gelap, kabur, dingin dan sakit—_O__wh_, ia tidak melupakan bau anyir yang sedari tadi menusuk penciumannya.

Dalam potongan kesadaran terakhir, yang ia ingat adalah...

….

...

Musik _jazz_ mengiringi perjalanan pulang Etherland dari villa rekannya. Sudah berjam-jam ia mengarungi jalanan beraspal di pegunungan, menembus malam dan kabut dengan kecepatan bak kura-kura; 30 km per jam. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendirilah yang tahu apakah ia mengantuk atau memang sengaja ingin semalaman berkendara di pegunungan.

Berkendara semalaman? Hei, memangnya apa yang menarik dari jalanan di pegunungan yang dingin? Tidak ada objek menarik untuk di nikmati kecuali pepohonan di sana-sini. Bukankah lebih baik ngebut membelah angin dan menikmati secangkir cokelat panas di hotel yang nyaman? Mengendarai mobil terus-menerus itu melelahkan, Kawan!

—_Ah, kenapa ia harus berlama-lama di sini?_  
Etherland akhirnya tersadar dan mulai memacu kecepatan mobilnya lebih cepat. Semakin cepat dalam hitungan detik. _Sigh_, ia harus cepat pulang, sekarang!

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia menolak tawaran menginap? Apa sih yang ada dalam pikirannya?! Padahal tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan malam di villa… yang _tampak_ mahal itu.

Jalanan gelap dan lampu penerangan hanya bersinar redup, kesunyian benar-benar menguasai alam di bawah gantungan bulan yang bersinar pucat. Bulu kuduknya merinding. _Bah!_ Apa yang ia pikirkan? Etherland menarik senyum ironis. Bodoh sekali ia berpikiran seperti itu—ia tidak percaya. Apa ia mengharapkan sesuatu muncul….dari pepohonan di sana misalnya?

Tunggu! Apa dia mengharapkan adanya sensasi horror untuk di bawa pulang ke Amsterdam? Apa dia sedang berharap menghabiskan waktu untuk membeberkan kisah seram pada rekan kerja nanti? Halooo, masih dengan Etherland Neftmmel? Tokoh utama kita terpengaruh dengan hal mistis… tidak biasa. Ayolah, mana Etherland yang selalu berpikir logis?

_Duh, aku ini__ mikir apa sih?!_

Cahaya mobilnya menembus kegelapan. Warna kuning sedikit menciprati pepohonan di sisi jalan, dan music jazz berhenti mendadak, rusak di makan usia. Ketenangan pun mendadak menyelimuti tempat itu.

…Kisah horror.

Cukup. Cukup. Ia muak dengan hawa tidak enak seperti ini! Tangan kirinya meraba _dashboard_, mencari _handphone_-nya di sana. Pencahayaan kecil benda elektronik itu menimpa wajahnya, matanya kembali mencuri pandang ke jalanan—

….

_**BATS! BATS! BATS!**_

"_What the_—"

….

Ada sesuatu yang terbang ke arahnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jumlahnya semakin banyak dan menyebar di antara mobilnya, membuat pupil matanya mengecil ketika mendapati sosok _itu_ di sela makhluk hidup yang terbang—berdiri hanya beberapa sentimeter dari bibir mobil…

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

—Secara refleks Etherland membanting setir dan jantungnya terasa berhenti mendadak.

"_Fucking Hell_!"

Wanita.

_Tuan__..., __Tuan__..._

Sosok itu tertangkap dalam pencahayaan mobil. Wajahnya…, wajah yang…TIDAK! Rasa takut seketika menyentaknya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat—melihat… _Mijn God_! Ia tidak…

.

_**BRAK**_

.

_Innova _warna silver menabrak pembatas jalan, ...dan ketika kesadarannya kembali, kendaraan bermesin itu terjun bebas menyelam dalam lautan bintang dan kelamnya malam.

Bahkan untuk makhluk stoik seperti Etherland, masih ada momen di mana ia bisa berteriak nyaring. Harapan pertolongan yang melambung tinggi itu perlahan luluh lantak bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mobil itu ke jurang. Kemudian pandangannya menggelap.

…

Begitulah.

Etherland kini berusaha untuk bangkit, namun gravitasi seolah tak bergeming, membungkam pria Belanda yang berlumur tanah dan darah itu dalam rengkuhan hujan.

Apa ia akan mati di sini?

Klise. Sungguh.

Etherland hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dalam kebekuan.  
Ia diam. Memucat. Mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja ia lihat...

_S__osok dengan pakaian putih__, __bertopeng mengerikan, penuh bercak darah—atau jangan-jangan itu wajah asli? __Wanita berambut panjang itu __menatapnya dengan intens di tengah jalan, memanggilnya dengan suara pilu. Apakah dia__... __ memang menunggunya?_

"Ahh… aku kalah taruhan."

Suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan. Etherland melemparkan pandangannya yang buram ke arah sumber suara; seorang gadis cantik berkulit sawo matang dengan jas hujan warna putih. Bibir kecil itu mengucapkan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Cuma taruhan _I__ndomie_ rasa kari, sih, sama Fajar." Kembali Etherland mendengar suaranya._  
_  
"Tapi kok spekulasi dia tentang mobil jatuh tepat? Jangan-jangan Fajar punya indra keenam lagi! Ah, sudahlah—kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

_Memangnya aku terlihat baik-baik saja?!_ Etherland berteriak dalam hati. Ia mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu pada gadis polos (atau _lemot_?) itu. Ah, walau sedikit membuatnya kesal, gadis itu...

Manis.

"Sebentar, biar kutelponkan seseorang." Ujar sosok itu dengan senyum lembut.  
Etherland mendadak merasa hanyut. Menawan. Jari-jari lentik itu menekan _keypad _di ponsel, "Aish! _H__a__p__e_ butut! Nggak ada sinyal lagi!"

Rasa kesal Etherland lenyap di gantikan dengan dengusan geli dalam batin. _Namanya siapa, ya?_

Ia harus tahu. Gadis itu penolongnya, penyelamatnya, dan membuktikan bahwa Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Jika nanti mereka sudah berada di tempat yang lebih layak; ia ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Oh, sepertinya tidak sekarang.

Gadis itu menjadi dua dalam pandangannya. Menjadi tiga. Menjadi empat, hingga kabur, saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Pandangannya kacau dan perlahan tapi pasti menggelap bagaikan cakrawala hitam yang membentang sekarang. Meredup, meredup, redup... nafasnya melambat….

_Haha, apa ini artinya ia akan mati?_

Ia bisa mendengar _krasak-krusuk_ di dekatnya. Entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Tubuh Etherland sudah mati rasa, sementara hujan masih mengguyur tubuhnya yang melengket dengan pakaian, bersama darah dan noda tanah. Hanya satu-dua huruf yang mampu ia tangkap dari gumanan gadis itu sebelum semuanya gelap… gelap.

Keramaian _Jakarta Fair_ bersemarak. Jantung Etherland serasa terhenti sejenak, bersamaan dengan letup pola meriah kembang api di angkasa. Pandangannya tak beralih dari seorang gadis—titisan dewi dalam kesunyian relung hati Etherland, sang perjaka…tua?

Manik cokelat gelap yang sama. Bersinar terang memancarkan tekad kuat meski itensitas kegelapan berbeda dengan beberapa tahun silam kala dirinya nyaris di ambang maut. Wajah yang terpatri samar dalam otaknya itu tak berubah.

Spontan saja roda ingatan Etherland berputar kembali.  
Kala itu, tahu-tahu ia terbangun di sebuah ruang VIP rumah sakit dengan rentetan perlengkapan medis di sisinya. Gadis yang menolongnya hilang tanpa jejak. Ia hanya diberitahu, memang ada gadis berambut hitam yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit—tapi tak ada yang tahu nama gadis tersebut.

Pandangan, dan senyuman yang sama— tak akan tergantikan di dunia. Hanya ada satu orang dalam memori Etherland yang memiliki sebuah lekuk senyum eksotis seperti itu.

Sang Penolong.

Jika dulu gadis itu adalah dewi penolongnya…, tak salah bukan jika Etherland yang kini melindunginya?

Ia tak ingin lagi membiarkannya lepas…, menghilang tanpa jejak dan menyisakan sebuah perasaan terpendam. Ia pun berlari menembus kerumunan, mengabaikan teriakan adiknya di sana—karena ia percaya bahwa takdir akan mempertemukan dengan gadis itu kembali.

Ia percaya bahwa gadis itu akan merubah dunianya, melengkapi setiap helaan nafasnya.

'_INDISCHE! SAYA… ERR—AKU! KITA PERNAH BERTEMU SEBELUMNYA, KAN?!'_

_..._

Katakan, apakah melindungi orang seperti Kartini adalah hal yang hina?

…_Dan dijadikan-Nya diantara kamu rasa kasih dan sayang__._

Bukankah hak setiap manusia menerima rasa sayang dan perhatian?

_...__Tapi apakah itu menjadi alasan untukmu melawan takdir yang digariskan?_

* * *

**Brocken**

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Brocken © Me

#

AU. Kata-kata kasar. Deskripsi dan diksi nyeleneh, riset jumpalitan dll

**_Kesamaan tempat, nama, merek hanyalah bentuk keisengan tanpa ada maksud apapun._**

**_Fanfic ini mutlak tidak terkait dengan peristiwa sebenarnya._**

Rating bisa naik sewaktu-waktu

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

_Gerard Doulaan 2, Amstelveen : 08.45 a.m_

_**Sret**_

_**Sret**_

_**Sret**_

"Aw." Etherland Neftmmel meringis kesakitan, melepaskan pena hitam dari pegangannya sejenak. Alis tebal lapis enam (bukan) miliknya itu saling bertautan sembari iris _emerald_-nya kembali mengecek lembar ke seratus dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Mulutnya membentuk garis lengkung ke bawah—dia kesal, kesal.

"Apa?"

Etherland melempar pandangan mencela sejenak ke arah Roderich Edelstein, namun dengan setengah hati ia merespon pertanyaan menyebalkan itu dengan senyum tipis dan gelengan kepala secara _sopan_ untuk meyakinkan pria Austria bahwa tidak-ada-sesuatu-yang-_salah_.

Walau sesungguhnya jiwa tokoh utama kita ini ingin sekali berteriak pada sang atasan—jarinya mau patah dengan setumpuk pekerjaan tak sedap, pagi ini.

"Arthur Kirkland, tinggal 4 jam lagi dari sekarang—tujuh ratus lembar atau detensimu kutambah."

…_Tuh, kan?_

_Oh, yeah__.__T__erima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Tuan Detensi._

"Arthur Kirkland."

"_Ja, Herr_—salinan ke-102." Etherland menyahut—melaporkan perkembangannya dalam menit terakhir dan jarinya bergerak lincah dalam dunia rangkaian kata. Sesaat ia melempar pandangan sinis ke sosok itu. Detensi. Detensi. Detensi. Oh, adakah yang lebih buruk daripada kehidupan kacau dengan…detensi?

"Penghancuran properti , pengacaubalauan setengah _café_ dalam waktu beberapa jam." Guman Roderich, mengingatkan insiden 'taruhan' semalam.

"Wang Yao sudah memberikan kami—"

"Peringatan. Yah, aku tahu itu." Roderich memotong perkataan Etherland dengan dingin, "Dan itu terlalu lembek untuk tingkat kekacauan seperti ini."

Etherland menatap tajam Roderich, pandangan mereka bertemu di satu titik yang sama dalam percikan listrik statis bak efek komikal. "Dia penyayang, _Herr_—dan Anda tidak seharusnya menghukum saya seorang tanpa adanya persetujuan dari dia."

"Dan melupakan fakta bahwa kau—sebagai ketua, membolos untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Bukan saya yang mendalangi ini."

"...Kemudian membiarkan dirimu diseret seenaknya oleh anak buah sendiri, tanpa adanya tindakan serius dan penegasan aturan?"

"Itu tidak terpikirkan oleh saya."

"Oh." Roderich berguman singkat, "Apakah ini pernyataan tegas bahwa Arthur Kirkland, salah satu pentolan kepolisian di Belanda, mengalami sesuatu bernama… konslet?"

_Bangsat!_ Etherland bersumpah serapah dalam hati, beritanya sudah menyebar rupanya…

"Meski kau berada dalam pengaturan seorang _hoofdagen _seperti pria China itu, bukan berarti seorang _hoofdofficier _seperti aku tidak bisa memberikan hukuman padamu jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Ingat, Kirkland. Aku kepala jaksa dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk penyelidikan tim kalian, juga tim lainnya dalam kepolisian ini. Yao hanya seorang kepala agen—bawahanku, paham?" Roderich berkata dengan nada menusuk yang semakin mencekik ulu hati Etherland

"Tidak hanya aku, Kirkland. Tapi Natalya, ataupun Toris bisa saja memberikan detensi ini padamu. Aku bisa saja membuat laporan kepada mereka dan dalam waktu satu menit kau akan di tendang dari sini."

_Cukup, __B__rengsek! __K__au tidak perlu membeberkan sampai sepanjang ini seolah-olah aku ini junior idiot kepolisian._

"Jadi tinggal—"

_**PRRTT PRRRTT**_

Roderich menghentikan kata-katanya, merogoh saku celana dan mendapati _handphone_ layar sentuh miliknya bergetar menandai adanya panggilan dari seseorang. Dengan elegan Roderich mengangkat telepon dan berinteraksi sembari mengambil jarak. Lima belas menit kemudian Roderich kembali ke dekat Etherland, menyuruhnya tetap meneruskan detensi yang diterimanya dan harus selesai ketika Roderich kembali nanti.

**BLAM**

Baik, kini Etherland ditinggalkan sendirian.  
Kemana para kolega sialan-nya?! Oh, tidak… sumpahannya barusan tak di tujukan untuk Lukas Si Kawan Tunangannya, makhluk hitam kelewat riang dari Kuba, Gupta, serta pria berkaca mata entah-siapa-namanya. Siapa lagi yang di maksud kalau bukan trio kondang korps Amsterdam-Amstelland?

Tiga orang itu biang permasalahan ini—kenapa malah dirinya yang kena imbas?

'_Kau pilih mana? Menulis 700 lembar atau gajimu terpotong bulan ini?'_

Sial—kalau saja bukan karena pilihan gaji terpotong Etherland tak akan mau menulis sepanjang ini. Jika 20 menit lagi Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Francis Bonnefoy tidak datang, ia akan mencekik seseorang di Personalia untuk memotong gaji mereka.

_Yah, walau ia tahu sebaiknya tidak berurusan dengan bagian P & O__.__S__eseorang bernama Natalya Arlovskaya yang bertugas di sana itu menyeramkan—lebih dari Lukas atau__pun__ Roderich._

Jangan tanya kondisi rumah, karena sama buruknya dengan di sini. Semenjak kedoknya dibongkar oleh bocah antena bernama Alfred F. Jones, dunia terasa makin tak nyaman untuk di nikmati. Etherland terdiam sejenak, pandangannya mengawang-awang di udara.

Suara-suara Alfred itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Tentu saja Etherland ingat betul kejadian menyebalkan tadi pagi—

….

…

_Ini hari kedua Etherland Neftmmel terbangun dalam tubuh orang lain, terbangun dalam diri seorang Arthur Kirkland._

_Pandangannya masih kabur dan terasa berat, tubuhnya lelah. Ia ingin sekali tertidur lagi dan menghabiskan hari ini dengan merenggangkan otot—bebas dari aktifitas kepolisian yang kacau d__engan__ kolega tak karuan__._

_T__idak seharusnya ia melakukan semua in__i;__ memerankan orang lain._

_**KRIIIIEEET**_

_Pintu terbuka, Alfred __me__lonjak masuk dengan riang dan melompat ke kasurnya. HUP. Tubuhnya terasa mau remuk mendadak oleh bobot mengerikan bocah itu. Ya Tuhan….Arthur Kirkland, siapapun dirimu__,__ kau harus mencermati lagi makanan apa yang kau berikan ke anak ini! __Dia berat sekali!_

"_Pagi Iggy~__!__"Alfred berseru riang dengan penuh semangat, "Ayo sarapan! HERO sudah sangat lapaaar!"_

_Etherland sempat ragu untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri "Al, kenapa—"_

_Kenapa masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan __'__Iggy__'? B__ukankah__..._

"_Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Kini bocah itu balik bertanya dengan polos__, walau dari sorot matanya,__ Etherland __sadar__ bahwa dia berpura-pura__.__Alfred berpaling sejenak kepada sosok di depan pintu yang menunggu dengan sabar, "Come'on Iggy__! A__ku dan Mattie sudah lapar nih."_

_Oh, ya. Etherland baru menyadari sosok Matthew ada di ambang pintu__. Tapi tetap saja,__ kehadiran orang itu membuat __tak membuat __Alfred bertingkah seolah-olah __terjadi sesuatu semalam__. __Semua berjalan normal__—ehm, walau '__normal__'__ itu masih di pertanyakan dalam diri Etherland._

"_T__olong jangan bikin Lady Pink lagi, please."_

_Seketika m__ood Etherland kembali jelek._

"_Kenapa? Nggak suka?"__Etherland menyahut, menurunkan Alfred dari tubuhnya. _

"_Nggak ada yang lebih buruk dari bayam berlendir pink-abu-abu, Iggy."_

_Etherland bisa melihat keterkejutan pada wajah Matthew, bocah itu tampak kaget dengan komentar kakaknya. Tidak biasanya Alfred begitu jujur mengatakan bahwa masakan Arthur nggak enak, karena biasanya…yaaah, bocah itu selalu bilang enak pada scone buatan kakak asuhnya._

"_Ta__-tapi __menurutku enak kok, __K__ak Iggy…"__Matthew berkomentar dengan halus__.__Y__ah, baginya Lady Pink lebih enak daripada Scone yang biasa…_

_Hening._

_Sudah di duga. Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum kecut di garis belakang. Alfred kembali bercakap dengan __'__Arthur__',__ sementara dirinya tertinggal di belakang. Ia bisa mendengar kakaknya yang tertawa lepas begitu nyaring__..._

"_Namanya lucu sekali Iggy! __Aku baru dengar nama makanan…__, __se__-__se… apa__,__ Iggy?"_

"_Sego kucing."Jawab Etherland dengan lugas. Oh, tentu saja __ia __ingat makanan Indonesia yang satu itu__.__B__idadarinya—Kartini pernah membuat__nya__. Makanan yang simpel, iya kan?_

"_Waw, kaya'nya enak!"__Alfred berkata penuh semangat, tak mengetahui bahwa di balik senyum tipis tubuh Arthur Kirkland__,__ Etherland tengah tertawa penuh nista._

_Yaah, Etherland tidak bilang kalau makanan __itu memiliki __porsi sedikit layaknya pakan untuk kucing. Untuk kucing__,__ para pembaca budiman__.__T__entu saja sajian itu irit__, irit__ sekali__. Hanya __ terdiri dari nasi, tempe,__dan teri goreng—kalau tidak salah? Entahlah, Etherland agak lupa__.__ Semoga saja anak itu tidak protes._

_Dan, Oh __Tuhan… __ia akan melakukan ekspresimen masakan__,__ lagi__._

"_M__inggu ini kita kemana?"_

_Etherland menghentikan langkah._

"_Apa?"__ P__andangannya tertuju pada bocah kecil di sampingnya. __F__rekuensi nafasnya melambat sejenak, Ada__kah yang salah__?_

"_...__Kak Arthur?"__Kali ini Matthew datang bergabung, ia terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Iris matanya mendadak menjadi sendu, "Apa minggu ini…"_

_Ya Tuhan, Etherland nyaris menepuk jidatnya. Jangan-jangan Arthur adalah tipe kakak baik yang selalu meluangkan waktu minggu dengan adik-adiknya? Sungguh__...__ gentlema__n._

_Dan__,__ dirinya tak mampu __harus berkata atau__ bereaksi__ seperti__ apa. Sedari tadi isyarat minta-penjelasannya tak di jawab oleh Alfred yang mendadak sibuk menenangkan __adiknya,_

"_Jangan khawatir, Matt__~, __kita akan naik bianglala!"_

_**What—**_

"_Iya kan, Iggy? Ya__,__ kan? Ya__,__ kan?"__Alfred menatapnya dengan__ penuh harap.__ Tunggu—tun__g__gu—ia tidak siap untuk ini__. __J__angan Al…_

"_K__ita akan beli es krim yang besaaar banget! Ukuran jumbo! Ya kan__,__ Iggy? Nahahaha__!__"_

_**Crrriing**_

_Apa kalian mendengar suara gemerincing uang? Oh, ya__. M__ata Etherland mendadak tajam mendengar kata jumbo. _

_**TIDAK AKAN!**_

_Etherland menepis tangan Alfred secara halus, tersenyum ironis__,__ dan berjongkok menyesuaikan perbedaan tinggi mereka__.__ "Maaf."__ Ujar__nya dengan __nada (sok)__menyesal__, "Kita tunda __dulu__ ya jalan-jalannya."_

"_E__H__?!"_

"_Aku sibuk, kasusku semakin—WAA!"_

_Keterkejutan Etherland lepas kontrol lantaran tarikan mendadak dari Alfred__.__P__elarian keduanya berakhir di dapur__,__l__agi-lagi meninggalkan Matthew yang bingung di lorong sendirian._

"_Kau harusnya mengiyakan perkataanku, Eth!"__Nah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini__,__ ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya—bukan dengan nama Iggy atau Arthur Kirkland. __Sebentar, bukan ini masalahnya._

_"Kau tidak bilang, Alfred."__Etherland membalas ketus sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "Ingat, aku ini Etherland. Bukan Arthur. Dan kau tahu hal itu atau jangan-jangan—"_

_Wajah Alfred bersemu merah mendadak dan buru-buru memotong, "Apa?! __M__aksudmu aku lupa?! HAH! HERO nggak mungkin lupa!"_

"_Bilang aja lupa__,__ kok ribet sih?"__Etherland menjawab dengan datar, "Tidak perlu malu__—__"_

"_Pokoknya kita harus jalan-jalan hari ini! __K__au juga berpikir begitu kan, Matt?"Alfred buru-buru memotong perkataan Etherland dan menatap Matthew yang baru muncul di ambang pintu. Sungguh, sekilas ia merasa Alfred itu seperti Bella umur tujuh tahun yang ngotot minta di belikan cokelat plus jalan-jalan dengannya dan si Luxie.__ "Tapi Alfred, hari ini aku…"__Etherland berbisik di telinga Alfred, mencoba memberikan penjelasan bahwa hari ini…_

"_Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Iggy! __Iggy pasti kuat naik roller-coaster!"_

_**BUKAN ITU!**_

_H__ari ini ia punya kesibukan tersendiri; mengusut kasus di kepolisian. Dan menyelamatkan Kartini, tentu saja.__Well, ia __memang __belum memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk__... __penyelamatan Kartini. Tapi tetap saja, kan? __B__ukan berarti ia boleh bersenang-senang sementara pekerjaan yang seharusnya di garap Arthur dan misi penyelematannya di telantarkan. Sudah cukup dengan kehidupan mengurus anak-anak seperti ini! _

_Dan tentu saja__,__bicara__ soal rekreasi, pasti pengeluaran uang membengkak__—__menurut pandangan Etherland. Untuk apa ia membelikan mereka berdua es krim jumbo dan hamburger? Toh, dia bukan kakak yang sebenarnya__! Hemat!_

"_Alfred, aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk. Kau dengar?"__Etherland mencoba membujuk Alfred untuk menarik pernyataannya__._

"_Selama kau masih ada dalam tubuh __Iggy__, kau harus bertingkah seper__ti__ Iggy__!__ Tak peduli kau sibuk atau apa."__ Bocah itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, namun tajam. Cukup mengejutkan Etherland, ternyata bahwa bocah ini memiliki sisi seperti ia tidak suka di perintah seseorang—apalagi di paksa oleh seorang bocah kecil._

"_Apakah__ hal__ itu penting sekali untukmu?"_

"_Ap—"__Alfred hampir kehilangan kata-katanya saat Etherland mengucapkan kalimat itu__.__D__engan suara cukup nyaring yang pasti terjangkau dalam jarak dengar Matthew. __A__khirnya Alfred memelankan suara, "Eth, ini melanggar kesepakatan kita. Matthew—"_

"_Aku tanya sekali lagi Jones, apa itu penting sekali?"__Etherland memotong dengan cepat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tak peduli a__pa Matthew__ tahu atau tidak tentang 'kita'. Yang jelas__,__ tidak ada rekreasi untuk hari ini. Kau boleh saja merengek tapi jangan denganku—mintalah pada Arthur Kirkland, kakakmu yang asli, right?"_

"_Tapi…."_

"_Kau belum paham juga, eh?"__Etherland menghela nafas panjang, "Kau sudah tahu kedokku, Jones. __Dan untuk apa aku berpura-pura lagi menjadi Arthur untukmu, hm? __Aku bukanlah kakak baik hati yang penyayang seperti Arthur__,__ jadi berhentilah merengut seperti itu. Kau bisa makan es krim jumbo nanti begitu urusanku selesai di sini, dan kakakmu kembali."_

_Tapi anehnya Alfred membungkam dengan pandangan menahan tangis._

"_Kau orang paling jahat yang pernah kutemui.__"_

_Perkataan bocah Amerika itu mau tak mau mengena di hati Etherland__._

"_Kau tidak tahu apa itu arti sebuah kebersamaan dalam keluarga…."_

_..._

"_Masalah buatmu?"__Etherland membalas ketus, tak mau kalah sengit__.__ "Aku punya seorang gadis yang kucintai. Dan hanya dia."_

"…_."_

"_Hah! Menyerah kalah, Jones?"_

_Alfred terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan buram, "Aku tak peduli__.__J__ika kau __tak__ menghargai dan merasakan kasing sayan__g sebuah__ keluarga__—K__au belum memiliki sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga__!__"_

_**DEG**_

"_Kak Arthur…"_

"_S__hh, s__udah__,__ Matt__.__T__idak usah di pikirkan! Everything will be 'kay, right?"__Lagi-lagi Alfred mengalihkan perhatian Matthew__.__D__ua tangan manis itu saling bertautan__,__kemudian s__ang kakak menuntun adiknya yang canggung itu ke dapur,"Kau pasti sudah lapar sekali ya?"_

_Keheningan tercipta__. S__arapan pagi itu pun menciptakan atmosfir tak nyaman. __Sementara __itu, __perkataan Alfred entah mengapa masih terngiang dalam Etherland._

_M__emalukan__.__I__a dapat teguran dari bocah kecil yang sok menasihati dirinya tentang keluarga. Hah, tahu apa bocah __se__usia dia tentang hidup?_

…

_.._

_TRAK_

_TRAK_

"_Kalian mau kemana?"__Etherland bertanya ketika menyadari bahwa kedua anak itu sudah selesai dan meninggalkan meja._

_Alfred menoleh sejenak dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, tertawa riang sembari berkata, "Haha__,__b__erjalan-jalan sebentar…__ada game baru di rumahnya Mei-Mei__!__"_

"_Kalian ini…"__Etherland mendengus kesal dengan pandangan menusuk, "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung dan bermain game di rumah orang!"_

"_Sudahlah Iggy! Urus saja kerjaanmu sana! Hahahahahaha!"_

_Bagi Etherland, balasan Alfred ini lebih bermaksud menyindir. Apa bocah ini mau mengibarkan perang?_

"_Kami mau kemana pun bukan urusanmu, kan? Sudahlah__, __cepat berangkat sana, nanti terlambat lho!" _

_Dan dua anak itu perlahan menghilang dari batas pandang Etherland__.__ Mijn God__, __ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini! __B__uru-buru ia mengejar bocah itu. Tidak…__, __masalahnya anak itu…__, __ya, si Alfred sudah mempunyai kesepakatan denganku bahwa…_

"_Al—janji—"_

_Bahwa dia…_

_**TEP**_

_Alfred menoleh dan__menyeringai tipis__, "Kalau begitu__,__ kurasa perjanjian__ kita__ batal__.__"_

_Ya Tuhan! __H__anya karena ia menolak ajakannya untuk liburan hari ini dia—_

"_Makanya aku tanya__,__ sebegitu penting kah __rekreasi itu bagimu__?"_

"…_.__"_

"_Jones__, j__awab aku!"_

…

"_Bagimu yang terpenting hanyalah tunanganmu itu. Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, toh kau hanya memikirkan urusanmu sendiri, tak mau tahu soal Iggy ataupun kami."_

_**BLAM**_

_Satu—satu.__I__mpas. __B__agus sekali__,__ Jones. __Kau memberikan hantaman untuk pagiku yang cerah. Aku egois? Hah, kau yang terlalu kekanak__an—oh, kau memang anak-anak!_

…

_Dan keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu seketika._

_Ah, sudahlah! Buru-buru Etherland mencoba memperbaiki mood dengan bersiap-siap ke kantor. Entah mengapa kali ini ia __merasa butuh__ trio konyol itu untuk menghiburnya. Setelah membereskan piring-piring, Etherland men__gambil__ tasnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen__._

_A__nehnya__,__ kenapa hatinya tak mau tenang? __Pandangan dan perkataan __Alfred __masih membekas jelas __. A__da rasa sesal dan sedih__—__tunggu, __mereka berdua kan hanya anak-anak dan…_

_**TAP**_

"_Sial!"_

_Pertama kalinya Etherland bermasalah dengan 'keluarga'. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan gumpalan perasaan tak nyaman saat melihat raut dua bocah itu—'adik-adiknya'. Wajah merajuk itu mengingatkannya pada Bella._

_Walau __status__'__adik__'__ sendiri itu hanyalah semu. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa membohongi perasaannya…__, __perasaan…_

…

_..._

…_Terluka?_

"Arrgghh!" Etherland mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengakhiri penuturan _flashback_ di atas dan kembali berkutat. Sudah lembar keberapa dia menulis? Ah, sudahlah! Etherland tidak peduli—pokoknya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini dan pulang ke dunia asalnya!

_**PLIK**_

Oh, ralat. Bukan kembali ke dunia asalnya—yah, tidak salah sih kalau pulang, tapi ia lebih berharap bisa menyelamatkan Kartini dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sang gadis pujaan...

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa dari luar, kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan. _S__i Roderich__ sudah datang__? Belum juga satu jam—__S__ial, kenapa __juga orang itu harus __kembali?_

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Tunggu. Apa mungkin si Tuan Aristokrat mengetuk pintu ruangannya sendiri? Etherland melangkah untuk menyambut gagang pintu. Pembukaan itu menimbulkan suara berderit halus, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia tak mendapati seorang pun di luar.

_**BATS**_

Sesuatu berkelebat di ujung lorong, sosok yang tak jelas dalam pandangan Etherland. Rasa penasannya terusik oleh kehadiran sosok mistis itu.

"Siapa di sana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Etherland memperlambat langkah, matanya menyipit penuh selidik seolah sewaktu-waktu ada yang melompat dan menangkapnya dari belakang. Apa ini artinya ada seorang pelaku? Penjahat yang kabur? Atau jangan-jangan pembunuh yang diincar timnya sekarang?

Banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dalam pikiran Etherland. Ia meraba pelan Polish P-83 Wanad yang tersarung manis di wadahnya, bersiap untuk memuntahkan beberapa peluru jika memang ada orang mencurigakan masuk dalam kepolisian. Haha, khayalan Etherland memang tinggi, sejak kapan ada orang tak berkepentingan masuk ke sini tanpa izin? Terlebih lagi penjahat—Etherland akan memberi empat jempol jika memang ada penjahat yang nekat masuk di sarang beruang ini.

_**TEP**_

Etherland kini berdiri di sebuah perempatan, memadang sekeliling . Apa ini artinya Etherland sedang mengalami situasi-situasi seperti di dalam film, di mana sang tokoh berkejaran dengan seseorang, kemudian bertemu dan saling menembak?

"Sialan." Etherland mengumpat kesal, menyadari kebodohannya. Untuk apa ia mengincar sesuatu yang bahkan tak terlihat ujung hidungnya? Lah, memangnya siapa yang tadi mengetuk pintu kalau bukan—

_**BATS!**_

Sesuatu menangkap Etherland yang sudah berbalik untuk pulang. Penyergapan mendadak itu mau tak mau membuat Etherland berontak dengan penuh tenaga, namun perlawannya seakan tak berarti apa-apa dengan tangan dan mulut yang terkunci. Ia pun memilih untuk menginjak kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu dengan penuh tenaga, membuat sang penyergap menjerit kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan tangkapannya. Etherland buru-buru menjauh dan mengambil jarak, kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya tercengang sendiri melihat siapa yang—

"_MEIN GOTT_! Sakit banget, tau nggak?! Sumpah, lu makhluk paling jelek yang tega nginjek kaki gua yang ganteng, _handsome_ lagi _awesome_ ini!"

Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa yang mengucapkan gerutuan kekesalan bernada narsisme itu.

"Jelek apaan. Lagian kenapa juga sih kau main sergap-sergap segala?! Kalau mau minta tanda tangan nggak usah kaya gitu kali!"

"Heh? Tanda tangan? Nggak _awesome_ banget sumpah, uhuk, sampai kapan pun nggak bakal ada yang mau minta tanda tangan sama alis ulat bulu macam kamu!" Gilbert membalas tak kalah sengit dari Etherland.

"Udah, berhenti bicarain hal _nonsense__. _Sekarang apa maumu?"

Gilbert merengut, "Jadi langsung saja ya, kita harus pergi sekarang untuk menangani kasus!"

Mendengar kata 'kasus', Etherland langsung tergerak. "Oke. Kalau gitu kamu gantiin aku nulis detensi dari Roderich. Biar aku yang ke lokasi kejadian." Ujarnya datar.

"IIHHH! Ngapain juga sih ngerjain detensi super nggak _awesome_ dari makhluk macam dia?" Ekspresi Gilbert terlihat mual mendengar kata 'detensi', "Nggak penting amat, buat apa nulis panjang-panjang kalau nantinya juga bakal dibakar!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, ah!" Gilbert tak mau tahu dan buru-buru menyeret Etherland untuk bergegas pergi, "Nggak perlu banyak mikir, pokoknya kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Sebentar! _ID card _ku—"

"Tinggal aja _ID Card_-nya napa? Kita bisa langsung masuk! Si muka es jaga di TKP, lagian kita kan emang udah terkenal, banyak yang tahu! Yaah…, walau cuma aku saja yang _awesome_ sih. Kamu dan alismu nggak."

"Sialan kau, Beilschmidt."

"Bukan sialan, tapi _awesome_—Hei, omong-omong ada korban baru lho, Arthur!"

Gilbert menjelaskan sepanjang jalan, merusak kesunyian tempat itu dengan suara besarnya, "Kau harus liat, kuharap kau tidak memuntahkan sarapanmu."

"Seseorang menemukannya?"

"Seorang _cleaning service _menemukannya di bak sampah. Kini ia tengah ditanyai oleh Gupta." Jawab Gilbert dengan tegas, "Kau ingat si Heracles? Itu lho—_politievrijwilliger_ yang terobsesi dengan kucing, dia yang menelponku tentang penemuan mayat ini tadi."

_Tunggu dulu..._ Etherland terdiam sejenak dan menatap penuh selidik.

"Hola, Arthur… _Alles goed_?"

Iris emerald itu meredup dan Etherland menghela nafas panjang ,"Kalau begitu kenapa yang di telpon pertama kali adalah kamu, Gilbert? Aku ini _Leiter_, pemimpin kalian, kenapa kamu yang di telpon?"

"Karena gua _awesome_!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Oh, oke, oke. Karena dia punya nomerku yang sangat _awesome_ ini."

Etherland ingin sekali rasanya melempar pemuda di depannya ini ke suatu tempat. "Bego! Sama aja!" Umpatnya ketus, "Nggak masuk akal, Gil. Kalau dia jalan-jalan dan mendapati laporan mayat, yang pertama kali di telponnya pasti adalah Yao atau Sadiq selaku pengawas. Kalau sudah begitu aku tak akan menghabiskan 15 menitku barusan dengan menulis detensi—sementara ada korban lagi dalam kasus kita."

"Selalu saja berargumen." Gilbert menyahut dengan menggelengkan kepala, "Oh, apa ini artinya kau sembuh dari konslet?"

"Gilbert, kau berbohong kan?"

"…."

"Gilbert?"

_**TUT TUT TUT**_

Gilbert tak menghiraukan perkataan Etherland dan menekan tombol ponselnya dengan lincah. Sesaat kemudian, _handphone_ tersebut sudah menempel di telinganya,

"Francis, siasatmu gagal—boleh ku seret paksa si Alis sekarang?"

"APA?!"

"Shh—jangan keras-keras! Ayo ikut aku!"

Pupil mata Etherland membeliak dan sebelum ia sempat protes, tangannya telah di tarik kuat-kuat, menyeret dirinya menuju keluar kantor, "HEEEII! APA MAKSUDMU, GIL?!"

"Nanti juga tahu, pokoknya kita harus berangkat sekarang, kesesesesesesse!"

...

"_Mon Dieu_, Abang hampir mati kebosanan menunggu kalian ~!"

"Si Alis kebanyakan bacot." Komentar Gilbert di parkiran. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong tubuh mungil Arthur Kirkland untuk masuk ke dalam mobil warna hitam yang pintunya terbuka, membuat tubuh sang Briton menimpa seseorang dan menciptakan keluh kesakitan. Oke, Etherland tidak ragu lagi untuk menulis laporan tak sedap tentang kelakuan koleganya ini pada P & O nanti—

"Iggy, badanmu berat! Sakit niihh~!"

_**EH?!**_

Etherland seketika mendongakkan kepala, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati bahwa Jones tengah duduk di jok tengah, bersama dengan Matthew dan Antonio yang berada di pojok.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW!" Serunya, seakan tak percaya bahwa dua bocah itu berada dalam satu mobil dengannya.

"Gil, Francis, apa maksud kalian ini?"

"_Honhonhon_, tentu kita harus bersenang-senang untuk minggu yang cerah ini!" Francis angkat bicara dengan kedipan menjijikan, "Capek harus mengurusi kasus yang sama setiap hari."

"Lah, terus kenapa mereka berdua harus diseret juga?" Etherland membalas ketus dengan menunjuk 'adik-adiknya', kemudian ia beralih kepada makhluk _clueless_ di sana, "Ini juga kenapa Antonio di bawa-bawa, hah?!"

"Ssshh, Iggy jangan gitu doong~, Kak Francis udah baik-baik ngajakin kita ke _Dam Square_, iya kan, Kak?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Abang dengan senang hati mengantarkan kalian kemanaaa saja!" Dan, telah jelas bahwa Francis Bonnefoy telah berkoordinasi dengan Alfred dalam menyusun hal ini.

"Artie~, masa' kau lupa janjiku beberapa hari lalu?"

_Ya jelaslah aku nggak tahu__,__ dasar__ K__odok__!_

"Ulang tahunnya Francis, Arthur." Gilbert menerangkan dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, "Kasus yang kita usut ini menghalangi terus~, yah, walau telat tapi kita harus tetap merayakannya dengan gembira!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Yaa, kan masih Juli! Kita harus merayakannya!"

Etherland memutar bola mata dengan malas dan melempar pandangan sesaat ke balik jendela di mana mobil hitam bergerak ke arah Govert Flincklaan di sebelah timur Gerard Doulaan. Bangunan-bangunan yang rapi itu berjajar manis dengan sinar matahari yang menembus sela dedaunan pepohonan musim panas...

"Lagian Alfred juga pastinya belum di kasih kado oleh si Konslet Arthur, kan? Dari kemarin dia konslet mulu."

_Sialan__._

"Nahahaha, _dia_ memang _konslet__,_ Kak Gilbert~!"

Perempatan menyembul di pelipis saat mendengar penuturan Alfred. Etherland melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah Alfred. Hh, ia berharap dua anak ini tidak mengucapkan hal yang macam-macam apalagi dengan tiga makhluk menjengkelkan ini.

"Keluarkan kami dari sini, Francis. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menghamburkan uang untuk kami—aku bisa mengajak mereka sendiri kalau mau." Etherland akhirnya bersuara setelah jeda keheningan.

_Kenapa di saat hubungannya__ dengan dua anak itu tak baik,__ ia malah di seret ke dalam hal seperti ini?_

"Duuuh, Arthur~! Jangan terburu-buru dong. Alfred bakal menangis jika tak mendapatkan hadiah di bulan spesialnya tahun ini." Antonio ikut dalam pembicaraan dengan wajah cerianya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya semakin menyebalkan di mata Etherland.

"Aku sudah memberinya kado ulang tahun, Antonio."

"BOHOOONG!" Alfred dan Matthew menyahut kompak, walau dalam hal ini suara nyaring Alfred F. Jones jelas lebih mendominasi. Keduanya menunjukan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh seperti layaknya anak-anak yang tengah meyakinkan seseorang bahwa cokelat buatannya aman untuk di konsumsi. "IGGY BELOM KASIH KADO!"

"_Bloody Hell_! Aku sudah kasih hadiah!" Etherland mengelak dengan kebohongan yang nyata, ia hanya ingin tak di seret dalam hal semacam ini, "Kalian bertiga jangan percaya apa kata—"

"Naah, benar, kan? Kamu jahat sekali loh, Arthur~! Anak-anak menunggu hadiah darimu, iya kan?"Antonio memotong dengan suara yang lembut, sembari mengelus kepala dua orang bocah yang menjawab dengan dengan anggukan pasti.

_Kenapa kalian tidak memihakku saja?_ Etherland membatin dongkol. _I__ni pasti karena __masalah rekseasi itu__! __Anak itu__ menuntut balas rupanya._

"Jadi kalian terlambat ke kantor hanya untuk menculik adik-adikku?"

"Bukan menculik, Arthur!" Gilbert menyangkal dengan tegas, "Kamu ketus banget sih. Kita ketemu mereka di luar apartemen!"

"Cih." Etherland menggerutu, sembari kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ruas jalan di Rozenoord.

"Hoi, kau marah, _Sayang_?"

Etherland diam saja, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Francis dan membiarkan seisi mobil dalam kesunyian perjalanan. ...Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk mengungkapkan kekesalan teramat sangat ini.

"Hah..., tidak ada gunanya aku terus mengomel setelah jarak sejauh ini dari Amstelveen."

_**YES! **_

Kegaduhan kembali menyeruak. Etherland hanya bisa senyum hambar melihat betapa gembiranya penghuni mobil tersebut mendengar kata-katanya, seolah-olah apa yang ia ucapkan itu menandakan sesuatu yang spektakuler. Antonio menarik cengiran lebar dan Gilbert tampak melepas penyumpal telinga sembari menghela nafas lega, "Ya Tuhan, aku berpikir akan mengenakan benda tak _awesome_ ini selama satu jam ke depan untuk menghadapi sumpah serapahmu seperti biasa!"

"_Mon cheer_~, kau cepat berubah _mood_ ya!" Komentar Francis sembari menyetir, "Tidak biasanya kau tak bersumpah serapah, Sayang~"

"Masalah?" balas Etherland dengan ketus, "Ingat, bukan berarti aku menyukai rencana ini."

"Selalu tak jujur, Arthur."Antonio bergabung dengan pembicaraan lagi dan tanpa diduga mengulurkan sebuah _handphone_ pada Etherland.

Raut Etherland langsung berubah, alisnya bertautan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, telpon dan pesankan tempat untuk di Madame Tussauds~"

"Kau sendiri saja." Etherland menjawab dengan singkat.

"Jangan pernah suruh si Tomat untuk menelpon, Alis!" Gilbert buru-buru menyela, menolehkan kepala dan menatap keempat orang di jok tengah, "Bicaranya nggak bakal pernah selesai!"

"_Honhonhon_, bukan begitu Gilbo~, Antonio hanya ingin mengungkapkan betapa manisnya Lovino pada semua orang di dunia~"

"Maka dari itu omongannya nggak pernah selesai!"

"Ka-kalian! Jangan—" Mendadak semburat merah melekat di pipi Antonio. Aksen Spanyol itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terpatah-patah, iris _emerald_ sang Hispanic menatap cemas ke arah dua orang anak kecil di tengahnya.

"Oh… homo?"

Dan sialnya, Alfred dengan polosnya lebih dulu menangkap maksud pembicaraan ngawur empat orang pria dewasa dalam mobil tersebut, "Hahahaha! _Hero_ tidak keberatan, kok! Santai saja, _Buddy_~!"

"Ehem," Etherland menyela pembicaraan, "maaf jika aku menganggu pembicaraan ini, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan adik-adikku terlalu banyak tahu dan teracuni oleh otak mesum kalian bertiga."

Francis terlihat kecewa karena tidak lagi dapat membuka topik soal _hal seperti itu_—dengan adanya Arthur yang menjaga ketat sekarang, "Terlalu kaku,"gumamnya, "cobalah biarkan adik-adikmu mengetahui hal itu untuk bekal ke masa depan… iya kan, Al? Abang dengan senang hati mengajarkanmu…"

"Dan menceritakan mimpi basah kalian pada adik-adikku? T-I-D-A-K." Etherland membalas sengit, "Francis, mereka bukan remaja yang gemar nongkrong di depan situs porno. Mereka masih terlalu kecil—sangat. _Basisonderwijs_."

"Tidak aman menyerahkan dua anak baik-baik ini pada Francis, _sí__._" Antonio mengangguk dan tak menghiraukan raut kekalahan di wajah Francis.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, Antonio. Tapi kata-katamu benar." Etherland berkomentar jujur dan pria Spanyol menarik senyum cerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memesankan tiket. 2 orang dewasa 2 anak-anak, kan?"

"_¿qué?_" Antonio tampak bingung dan menatap sosok Arthur Kirkland yang mengembalikan _handphone_-nya."Arthur…Terus aku gimana?"

"Nggak usah ikut." Dengan santai Etherland menjawab, "Dan kau juga Francis, kalian jaga mobil saja. Aku tak ingin bersama dengan kalian dan menghadapi masalah yang kalian buat."

"_CRUELLE! Mon Die__u, _ini nggak seperti aku akan macam-macam pada Angelina Jolie, Arthur! Kan sudah ku bilang cuma Jeanne yang ada di hatiku."

Gilbert tak mempedulikan yang lain dan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, kalau seperti itu kau tidak usah juga Gilbert."

Sedetik kemudian, Gilbert Beilschmidt langsung membisu, suara berisiknya mendadak lenyap di udara.

…

"…Bohong, kok." Akhirnya Etherland mengaku dengan cengiran jahil, "Semua punya tiket."

Seisi mobil kecuali dirinya menghela nafas lega dan terlihat tenang.

"Dan kalian sungguh boros dengan mengeluarkan 21 Euro hanya untuk menatap wajah seksi Doutzen Kroes di _Catwalk_. Padahal kalian bisa mendapatkan promosi dan pangkat hanya dengan bekerja keras, apalagi untuk mengusut kasus di kepolisian" Etherland berkomentar tajam mengenai pengeluaran 21 Euro per orang dewasa dan di tambah dengan 32 Euro untuk dua adiknya ini. Ia memang sensi jika membahas tentang keuangan.

"Soal itu nggak usah di pikirin, Sayang~"ujar Francis dengan kedipan mautnya, "Apalah artinya uang untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang?"

"Terlalu puitis." Itu respon Etherland dengan malas. Tak lama, iris _emerald_-nya akhirnya bisa menjangkau sebuah bangunan dengan antrian panjang. Madame Tussauds memang ramai apalagi untuk musim panas seperti ini, keenam orang tersebut keluar dengan penuh semangat. Etherland bisa melihat betapa antusiasnya ketiga sahabat karib itu seolah-olah mereka akan bermain permainan paling menakjubkan sepanjang abad.

"AYO CEPAT ~! MADAME TUSSAUDS TUTUPNYA LEBIH CEPAT KALAU SEKARANG, LHO~!" Seruan Antonio yang tak tahu situasi memecah kedamaian musim panas di area parkir. Tawa melekat dalam rombongan kecil Etherland. Trio heboh berjalan lebih dulu dengan berapi-api, membuat Etherland harus berjalan lebih cepat agar tak tertinggal, dan Alfred sedari tadi di dekatnya mengoceh berbagai hal…

"Eh, Matthew mana?"

Pertanyaan Alfred mau tak mau menyadarkannya akan situasi, tak lama berselang ia pun ikut bingung ketika mendapati bocah mungil berambut pirang panjang tak berada di dekatnya. Kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Mattiee~, kamu itu lucuu, walau lebih lucu Lovino sih..."

"Kesesesesese, Antonio, dia lebih manis menurutku~, kita harus cepat! Matthew, kamu suka Justin Timberlake atau Brad Pitt? Atau aku yang _awesome_ ini?"

…

_**NOOOOO!**_

Etherland terperanjat mendapati bocah itu ada di tangan trio berbahaya itu, oh tidak…_MIJN GOD! __APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?! DIA TELAH MENJUAL ADIKNYA KEPADA SETAN!_

Dia memandang Alfred dalam kebisuan, tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa untuk merespon peristiwa di luar dugaan ini. Alfred sendiri mengangkat bahu enteng, menandakan bahwa itu bukan hal yang perlu di khawatirkan begitu dalam, walau Etherland bisa merasakan bahwa sosok sang kakak tetap mengkhawatirkan keselamatan adiknya di tangan tiga orang mesum itu.

"Ayo cepat, Eth."

Etherland mengangguk asal dan ia melemparkan pandangan pada sembarang tempat untuk sekedar di jadikan pengalih kebosanan. _Sigh_, apa yang dia harapkan dari acara rekreasi dengan Alfred… ? Hei, padahal hubungannya kan sedang…

_**DEG!**_

Jantungnya mencelos dan dunianya terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan lekuk senyum puas. Alfred berbalik menatapnya dengan bingung,

"Etherland?"

"Huh?" Etherland akhirnya merespon setelah beberapa saat, kemudian memberikan senyum tipis pada anak itu, "Tidak apa-apa."

(***)

Sepanjang jalan, ruang itu dijejali beberapa orang. Kilatan _blitz_ semakin memperheboh suasana dan senyum merekah sepanjang kamera mengabadikan kebersamaan. Tentu saja, tak ketinggalan, rombongan kepolisian kocak yang bolos di hari Minggu ini ikut sibuk berfoto ria dengan jejeran patung realistik tokoh-tokoh populer.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa kumpulan Etherland ini terkesan… _katrok__,_ atau norak sekalian, heboh, dan penuh senda gurau sembari diselingi lelucon jorok dan menjurus ke arah yang tidak senonoh. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, termasuk Francis—lihat bagaimana dia berpose dengan meraba-raba lekuk tubuh aktris seksi Marilyn Monroe, ditambah dengan ekspresi mesum tingkat kuadrat berhawa tak nyaman. Oho! Jangan lupakan tawa spesialnya dengan penuh cinta, sesuatu yang membuat Etherland harus menutup mata kedua _adik-adiknya_.

"Ada apa, Art?" Gilbert menyadari raut berbeda Arthur Kirkland. "Kau yakin tidak ingin berfoto dengan pose gokil? Ayolah—sekali saja kau memiliki kenangan spektakuler dan _awesome_ seperti ini. _Kesesesse_."

"Aku tidak segila dirimu yang berfoto sembari bertekuk lutut sok _gentle_ di bawah Princess Diana."

"Antonio lebih parah dengan mencium kaki Queen Beatrix."

"Terserah." Etherland menanggapi malas sesi foto Antonio yang (terlalu) fantastis, "Kau pasti akan menguploadnya ke Twitter ya? Roderich akan marah sekali nanti."

"Hu-um, tidak akan, Alis. Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk dimarahi," Gilbert mengelak dengan santai, "Nih, tolong fotokan diriku yang _awesome_ ini, oke?"

Dan dalam satu jepretan lagi. Gilbert Beilschmidt berpose lincah—seolah-olah replika Justin Bieber tidak ada artinya dibandingkan betapa keren dan _awesome__-_nya dia.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut dirimu _awesome_, Gilbert? Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"_NEIIN_! Tidak ada yang bosan mendengar kata-kata _awesome_ ku!" Bantah Gilbert dengan berapi-api, "Kau pasti cuma iri saja dengan diriku! Memang orang _ganteng_ nan _awesome_ ini banyak yang ngiri."

Hah. Di luar hal ini, Etherland mencuri pandang ke sekeliling sesaat sembari tetap memantau arloji yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

_Sebentar lagi__—_

_Kartini…._

"Iggy! Ayo kita foto bareng!"

_**CKREK**_

Etherland tak terlalu menanggapi dirinya yang ditarik secara mengejutkan untuk berfoto bersama Alfred. Ia tak mau ambil pusing hanya untuk bersumpah serapah mengenai hal tidak penting. Pikiran itu kembali melayang dalam otaknya. Benar. Kartini. Ya Tuhan…Sampai kapan ia harus bersandiwara seperti ini? Ia ingin menemui Kartini—bukannya menghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Ia…

_**GUITS!**_

"Yo, Arthur~, kau ini mau kemana sih?! Jangan kepisah, dong!" Gilbert merangkulnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi liatin siapa sih di belakang? Gue yang _awesome_ kan di sampingmu, kesesese~"

_Terlalu pede_, batin Etherland dengan _facepalm_. _Memangnya siapa yang berpikir bahwa kamu itu awesome?_

"Eh, Alis. Masuk ke bagian _Pirates_ yok!"

_Sampai kapan ia harus menanggapi ocehan orang-orang ini?_

"Hoiii, Alis? Aliiis?"

"Berisik, ah." Etherland menjawab ketus dengan cemberut, _mood_ yang sedang dibangunnya mendadak runtuh dengan obrolan tak tentu arah Gilbert. "Aku Arthur, bukan Alis. Lagian kalau mau masuk, masuk aja sendiri. Nggak usah ngajak-ngajak aku."

"Cih, tapi nggak seru kalau tidak ramai! Nyesel, lho! Kan sayang tuh buang uang tapi tidak bersama dengan diriku yang _awe_—"

"Stop deh, Gil. Ajakin aja noh si Francis atau Antonio. Yang penting Alfred dan Matthew nggak boleh masuk ke sana."

"Dedek lo ntar aja urusannya. Liat, mereka lagi asik sama dua orang itu. Ayo deh, sayang kalau semuanya nggak maen."

Anehnya Etherland hanya bungkam. Hah.., semoga ia akan baik-baik saja beberapa waktu ke depan bersama Gilbert. Oh, ditambah lagi; ia harus bertahan dengan suara-suara dan aktraksi bagian _Pirates_ yang memekakan telinga, _pasti_.

"Ecieee~, Gilbo nih yaa, licik nih! Mau cari kesempatan berduaan sama Arthur!" Francis berkomentar dengan suara nyaring, di sertai sorakan menggoda darinya. Etherland tak tahu apakah ia sekarang memerah karena malu atau marah.

"GILBO~! Jahat nih, berpaling dari Eli~, kamu udah bosan ngejar cewek ya? Bisa jadi _t__rending __t__opic_ nih!"

_AARRRGGGGHHH__!_

"Tentu saja nggak!" Gilbert mengelak dari tuduhan kawannya, "Kalau gitu temenin aku yang _awesome_ ini ke bagian _Pirates_, napa! Jangan sibuk sendiri!"

"Sebenarnya aku mau sih, Gil. Tapi anak ini terlalu imut untuk di tinggalkan, _fusosososo_~" balas Antonio jujur sembari mencubit gemas pipi Alfred, "Kamu sama Arthur juga nggak papa, kita nggak bakal ganggu~ iya kan, Francis?"

Tak henti-hentinya Etherland mengutuk dan bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saat ini juga untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang bergelut dalam hati. Kemana raut stoiknya? Mana kontrol diri yang ia bangga-banggakan selama ini? Ah, lupakan soal itu, lidahnya kelu dan mati rasa. Siapa yang tidak malu dituding dengan _hal begitu_ di depan umum, dengan sorakan nyaring seolah-olah ia dan Gilbert sungguh-sungguh—

"Ahahahaha," Cekikikan terdengar dari segala arah. Orang-orang tersenyum maklum, tak ingin mengganggu… pasangan homo dadakan pagi ini. _Uhuk,_ seseorang ada yang mau tolong Etherland? Dia sudah terlalu panas sekarang.

"Biasa aja lagi, Alis!" Gilbert menegur dengan wajah enteng seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Mereka emang nggak _awesome_. Ayo deh buruan, entar kita kelamaan."

….

"Kau puas menghancurkan pamorku?" Etherland merengut, "Kita di anggap pasangan homo dan kau malah santai saja seolah tak terjadi apapun."

"Heh, kau masih kepikiran ya?" Gilbert menjawab enteng dan menarik lengan Arthur untuk mengikutinya berjalan, "Nggak usah dipikirin yang begituan, kita nggak bakal mati juga gara-gara itu."

_Sayangnya aku ini menjunjung tinggi harga diri, Beilschmidt_, kata Etherland, menangis dalam hati_._

Suara hingar bingar bergelora dan para pemain mengaktraksikan pertunjukan mereka di panggung yang penuh kelap kelip cahaya, membentuk siluet para penonton di tengah keremangan ruangan.

_Sigh, apa yang ia pikirkan sih?! Ia harus pergi dan keluar dari sini! Ia harus mengejar Kartini—__!__ Waktu terus berjalan._

Etherland menutup mata. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang pengganggu ini dan berbicara pada Kartini…, dan mungkin juga dirinya di masa lalu, mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. _Why, Why, Wh__y, _rentetan kalimat bergemuruh. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, pertunjukan di depan amat tidak ada artinya dan terasa menjemukan.

_Tapi akankah Kartini percaya?_ Etherland terdiam dan meraba sakunya, mendapati sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang tajam. Jantungnya mencelos memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk dari permainan waktu ini.

Teriakan wanita melengking membuat pikiran Etherland berjengit, teringat akan _hal itu_. Peluh menetes dingin dari pelipisnya. Iris _emerald_-nya membeliak seakan-akan seonggok tubuh itu hadir lagi di hadapannya. Darah menetes di lantai apartemen, sosok Rizal yang tergeletak—Dan juga...

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Gilbert menyadari adanya aura aneh di dekat Arthur, lantas memastikan bahwa kawannya baik-baik saja.

_**Apakah ini maksudnya kenapa ia terpindah ke masa lalu dalam tubuh orang lain—membuatnya dalam posisi sulit karena waktu dan takdir yang ia lawan…**_

_**Kekuasaan Tuhan yang ia coba bantah…**_

_**Memintanya untuk membuktikan seberapa besar pengorbanannya untuk hal yang menjadi obsesi?**_

…

_**Seberapa jauh dirinya mampu membuktikan omongannya untuk mengembalikan Kartini untuk tetap hidup?**_

"Arthur!"

Etherland tersentak dan ia terfokus kembali pada Gilbert. Pikirannya bubar secara serentak dan detak jantungnya masih lambat dan berat. "_Geez_, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sakit, ya? Atau kau malah sakit gara-gara insiden yang sumpah tak _awesome_ itu?"

Etherland tidak menjawab dan menghela nafas panjang, tidak—_hentikan kegalauan ini.__ Kau harus berpikir matang dan bertindak dengan tenang, Etherland._

"Alis, kau sedang dalam masalah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

_**Ia tidak ingin lagi mengorbankan darah—ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa darah. **_

"Art—"

"Aku baik-baik saja—"

_**GUITS!**_

"Bohong!"

_**DEG**_

"Arthur….Aku yang _awesome_ ini tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

_**Ia tidak bisa mengikutsertakan kawan-kawan Arthur Kirkland ini…**_

"…."

"Jangan-jangan kau frustasi karena insiden tak _awesome_ itu ya?" Gilbert menebak dengan antusias, "Haaah, Arthur, Arthur…"

Dia bisa merasakan tangan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, mendadak saja Etherland melemparkan tatapan jengkel sekaligus menunjukan perempatan yang sudah bermunculan—berkontradiksi dengan semburat merah yang masih melekat otomatis di pipinya.

"Nggak peduli apapun pandangan dunia tentang kita, kamu tetap sahabat dan bosku."

"Gil, jangan sok puitis. Lagian siapa yang ingat tentang insiden itu?"

"Nah! Makanya kau harus ceritakan kenapa kau makin tidak _awesome_ hari ini, Arthur! Kan sudah kubilang kita ini teman!"

_**Ia tidak bisa membocorkan semuanya segampang ini….**_

"Nih." Gilbert menepuk bahunya, dengan pandangan serius, "Jika kau tidak bisa bilang apa masalahmu, menangis saja di bahuku—asal jangan ingusan saja. Itu tidak _awesome_. Kesesesesesesese."

Suasana dramatis lansung buyar, Etherland tak mampu menahan lagi untuk tidak mengejar Gilbert yang kini meninggalkan bangku penonton. Ia bersumpah akan menjotos pria itu jika tertangkap, "SIAPA YANG MAU NANGIS DASAR SOK _AWESOME_! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU NGGAK MAU NANGIS!"

"Nggak usah ngelak gitu dong, Alis. Aku tahu kamu mau nangis."

"_Bloody Hell_! Berhenti, akan kutangkap kau!" Seruan Etherland tenggelam dalam riuhnya acara. Ia bisa melihat seringai lebar Beilschmidt yang sedang membentangkan tangan seakan menanti pelukan darinya.

"Coba tangkap dan pukullah aku yang _awesome_ ini, heh." Pria itu berkata menantang dengan berani, membuat Etherland makin gemas saja untuk segera menggetok pria seenaknya itu—

"Dan tetaplah menjadi Arthur yang ku kenal!"

"….?"

"Hahaha! Pasti nggak tahu kan, maksud ku yang _awesome_ ini?"

_**BUGH**_

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong," Etherland berkomentar singkat dan menjotos dada pemuda itu, "dasar menyebalkan."

Gilbert malah nyengir dikatai seperti itu, "Tidak usah berbelit-belit. Apapun masalah tak _awesome_ mu, jangan biarkan itu merusak hidupmu. Ayolah, masalah bukan untuk ditangisi."

_**Waa**_

_**Waa**_

_**Waa**_

Kegaduhan bergemuruh bahkan ketika pertunjukan usai dan para pemain berbalik mundur ke belakang panggung. Dua tokoh yang kita kenal saat ini tengah melangkah di antara kerumunan massa. Etherland tampak tak fokus dan melayang entah kemana. Ini bukan berarti dirinya terhanyut dalam kata-kata maut Gilbert Beilschmidt atau menandakan munculnya sebuah pasangan baru.

Sekian lama hidup dalam lingkup ruang glamor penuh saingan bisnis dan kerja sama profesional nan formal, ia dipertemukan dengan sekeping persahabatan murni nan solid, persahabatan yang sungguh—dan sudah terkubur lama sekali. Etherland bahkan tak pernah menyimpan nomor teman sekolahnya dulu, ataupun kawan satu flat di Chicago, tempat ia kuliah setelah mendapat beasiswa hasil kerja kerasnya memeras otak.

Matanya menatap nanar sosok atletis Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_Kau orang yang beruntung, Arthur._

…_**.Ketika mereka ada di sampingmu dalam kegelapan, kau akan mengerti bagaimana penting dan berharganya seorang sahabat….**_

"Yo, Arthur~! Gilbo~!"

_**BETS**_

Ia bisa melihat 4 orang sudah menunggunya di sana, salah satunya melambaikan tangan secara mencolok, memanggil-manggilnya, dan keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menghampiri.

"Kesesese, kalian harus tahu hal ini!"Gilbert berkata dengan nada girang, "Si Alis mau nangis tadi di dalam!"

"Hee?"

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong!"Sanggah Etherland dengan sebal menyikut kawannya itu, mendelik kesal atas tuduhan tak benar itu.

"_Mon cheer_~~Gilbo, kau apakan dia memangnya, hm? Apa kau melakukan..."

"Stop."Etherland menengahi, "Francis, bisakah..."

"Hohohoho, ayolah, jujur, kau pasti melakukan _sesuatu_ kaan?"Francis tampak tak mendengarkan dan sibuk dengan trionya. Perempatan menyembul di pelipis Etherland. Gilbert hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian berusaha mengalihkan topik yang di usut, "Kesesesesese, aku pasti akan mengambil potretnya kalau saja bagian _pirates_ boleh bawa kamera~"

"Gilboo~~kau mengalihkan pembicaraan~~"

"Tapi seperti bukan Arthur saja, ya?"Ujar Antonio dengan jujur dan tidak nyambungnya sembari melempar pandangan polos pada Etherland, "Atau jangan-jangan benar, ya, ada yang tidak beres?"

"Oh jangan lagi!"Etherland memutar bola mata bosan mendengarnya, "Aku tidak konslet, Antonio."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong~~"Francis menengahi, seringai mesumnya terlihat dan berusaha "Antonio, kau sadar tidak kalau tadi mereka bergandengan keluar? Honhonhonhon~~"

"Apa?"

"Tuh kaaan? Bener firasatku, honhonhonhon, Art..."

"Cukup."Etherland merasa gerah, "Aku keluar saja."

"Eh?"

Dan Etherland pun pergi dengan langkah sebal, oh ayolah, ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan absurd tak berdasar seperti itu lebih lama. Kepalanya panas. Mereka membuang-buang waktu saja, lebih baik ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk menolong Kartini. Atau mencarinya di luar sana, itu lebih baik. Lagian, ia tidak senang jadi bahan gosip ada hubungan dengan si Gilbert. _Mijn God_...Mereka kekanakan.

"Heeii!"

Suara Antonio terdengar jelas di belakangnya, pemuda Spanyol itu serta merta mencengkram lengan rekannya yang main kabur seenaknya itu, dengan kasar Etherland melepaskan diri, "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu aku terlihat apa memangnya?!"

"Tidak tahu."Jawab Antonio dengan lugunya, membuat Etherland teringat dengan Bella. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti marah, Arthur."

"Aku marah."

"Masa'?"

"Ya, Tuan Carriedo."Kali ini Etherland menyahut dengan penuh penekanan, "Dan biarkan aku sendiri. Kau membuatku semakin gerah."

"He? Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi kau ini sebenarnya gerah atau marah sih?"

_YA TUHAAAN!_

Etherland tampak kehabisan nafas menghadapi pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyingkirkan makhluk _clueless_ ini, dia tak tahu situasi ya?! Menyebalkan.

"Tapi sungguh deh, kau bahkan tidak terlihat marah sama sekali bagiku, _sí_."Kata Antonio dengan ceria memandang Etherland dengan intens, "Kau terlihat seperti...hmmm..."

"Apa?"

"...Menghindar, mungkin?"Terka Antonio dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh.

_SIIIINGG_

"Lupakan saja."Jawab Etherland dengan dingin dan berbalik, "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar dari kalian yang sungguh menyebalkan."

"Kami menyebalkan?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain lagi?"

"Kau marah karena aku dan Francis mencurigai hubunganmu dengan Gilbo?"

"..."

"ARTHUR!"

"AP..."

_**BRUAGH**_

Etherland menabrak seseorang.

"ARTHUR!" Panggil Antonio sekali lagi, ia tadi ingin mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa ada orang di depannya. Dia tidak liat-liat sih, Gilbert dan yang lain menyusulnya dari belakang. Mereka menghampiri pemuda beralis tebal yang meringis kesakitan, tampaknya benturannya keras sekali. Buru-buru mereka berusaha membangkitkan kawan mereka tersebut, dunia Etherland terasa berputar. Berpasang mata memandangi mereka.

Ketika Etherland mendongak dan mendapati orang yang di tabraknya, pupilnya mengecil. Jantungnya berdetak keras kala menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak,

"KARTINII!"

"Eh?"

Tiga sekawan itu berkata serempak dengan ekspresi bingung. Gadis berambut hitam itu tampak terkejut mendapati pemuda yang tak di kenalnya mengetahui namanya, keduanya berpandangan sesaat.

Gilbert dan yang lain tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, rasa bingung dan ingin tahu menyelimuti mereka. Sesaat ia melemparkan pandangan pada gadis itu, rekan-rekannya mengerumbungi Arthur yang tampak terkesiap dan berbeda tersebut. Menutupi pandangan Arthur dari gadis itu.

Rasa curiga pun muncul.

"Siapa itu Kartini?"

* * *

Disc 3.0 Part 1 : Tulip Juga Bisa _Speechless_

* * *

**_Refrensi dan Trivia :  
_**

**_Madame Tussauds_** : Itu museum lilin yang realistik, menampilkan tokoh-tokoh populer mulai dari artis sampai tokoh dunia, Doutzen itu model~Princess Diana dan Queen Beatrix saya kurang tahu siapa mereka tapi pasti tokoh terkenal, saya rada lupa =w=[Sumber : Situsnya ada]

**_Politievrijwilliger_** : Ini adalah semacam polisi sukarelawan yang banyak ada di masyarakat, untuk membantu merekaa~

Jadi gini, ya, Yao itu kepala agen, biasanya dia tukang ngasih job+informasi buat detektif. Nah, Arthur yang dapet job itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk merekrut anggota-anggota macam Lukas etc. Untuk memudahkan mengusut tugasnya. Setau daku sistem di Belanda bisa begini. Cuma memperjelas aja, siapa tau Anda bingung#dilempar Tapi dia atas mereka semua ada Roderich yang kuasanya lebih besar, penanggung jawab juga...*DOR

**_P & O_** : Ini bagian personalia, daku lupa nama Belandanya, data dalam leppie daku ilang. Mereka menangani masalah personal dalam kepolisian, seperti kalau ada polisi bermasalah, anggaran gaji, perekrutan, pemecetan dsb.

* * *

_Play : Ab to Forever - Ta Ra Rum [India Song]_

+Reich Private Corner+

.

Yo, mungkin nggak ya BTT di kasih tau soal Kartini itu? Mungkin nggak? Hehehe, jumpa lagi dengan saya selaku author dari fict sederhana ini. Oh, Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan dengan lagu Indianya#dilempar lagi asik denger lagu-lagunya*DOR

Sebelumnya maafkan Author yang telat update ini, tepat ya sebelum liburan berakhir*nyengir*Banyak yang terjadi ya dalam proses fict ini~~saya harap kualitasnya lebih oke dan bisa memuaskan Anda#dogeza  
. Mohon kritik, saran dan komentar Anda~~

Terima kasih buat semua pihak yang udah partisipasi di sini, baik yang ngasih review, baca, terutama buat Kak Chii selaku Beta-reader yang bela-belain ngedit dan ngasih saya masukan#peyuk

Sekali lagi, mohon saran dan kritik Anda. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan bagi Anda =w=  
btw, selamat tahun baru!*telat

ReichAkira


	4. Disc 003-002 : Kejar dan dikejaar!

"Siapa itu Kartini?"

Etherland menelan ludah gugup saat mereka mengerubunginya dengan tatapan intens. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Aku…"

_GLE__K_

_Membocorkan identitas Kartini berarti membuka kedoknya._

...

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Kartini itu kenalanmu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_?"

Etherland menghindari tatapan tiga orang tersebut dan memandang Alfred, bocah Amerika itu menatapnya balik, otaknya bekerja keras dan sesuatu akhirnya terbesit setelah terhenyak sepersekian menit, "Alfred—! Apa itu bentol-bentol di dahimu?!"

"EH?!"

Ketika perhatian terarah pada bocah itu, Etherland lantas mengambil tenaga dan menerobos tiga makhluk di hadapannya tersebut. Segera saja ia berlari cepat menjauhi mereka, membuat mereka terkejut dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"_Mein Gott_! Apa sih yang ada dalam kepala alis itu?!" Sungut Gilbert dengan kesal, meringis sakit lantaran tubuhnya seenak saja diterobos dengan keras. Raut wajahnya tampak jengkel, menarik nafas dengan emosi. Terlebih ketika ponselnya bordering. Eww, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertelepon.

Mereka membolos kerja dan sekarang Arthur kabur entah mengapa. Gilbert harap telepon ini tidak mengindikasikan bahwa rekan-rekannya di sana tahu mengenai hal yang mereka lakukan. Yah, setidaknya berharap saja Lukas tidak menelponnya untuk memanggilnya ke TKP bersama Arthur.

"Halo, Beilschmidt."

Tunggu, ini bukan gaya Lukas. Firasat Gilbert tidak enak. Orang di seberang telepon berhenti sejenak menyusun kata dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"… Aku sudah menyingkirkan dua penganggu dari kalian."

* * *

**Brocken**

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

Brocken © Me

[+]

Semi-AU, konyol(?), moga nggak OOC, moga nggak bikin sakit mata.

[+]

Segala nama, tempat, merek yang keseret dalam fict ini tidak di klaim ataupun dimaksudkan untuk hal-hal negatif oleh author. Just for fun, 'kay?

-Happy Reading-

Don't like don't read

* * *

Di sisi lain, Etherland tengah berjalan sendiri sembari melempar pandangan ke sekitar. Mencari Kartini di antara lautan manusia seperti ini memang menyulitkan, apalagi _handphone_-nya sedari tadi berdering tak jelas. Lima belas kali panggilan Gilbert ia abaikan. Kalau saja mereka itu tidak menghalangi dirinya, mungkin ia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Kartini sekarang ini.

Ia perlu bicara padanya.

Ya, ya, kalian pun pasti akan melakukannya jika dalam posisi sang tokoh utama kita ini. Etherland memperhatikan ke belakang sejenak, memastikan bahwa orang-orang itu tak ada di belakang. Ngomong-ngomong, kok dia bisa lupa ya kalau hari ini ada Kartini? Jika saja ia sadar, mungkin dari awal ia tidak perlu menolak ajakan Alfred pagi itu, apalagi bersikap kasar padanya. Etherland jadi tidak enak.

Sejauh ini, Etherland telah berkeliling tanpa arahan yang jelas. Baiklah, dengan berat hati dirinya mengakui bahwa dia tersesat, belum menemukan sosok Kartini, dan dalam status dikejar oleh komplotan kepolisiannya. Oh, satu lagi; dia ingin buang air kecil sekarang. Ada yang bisa kasih solusi?

…

Ah, benar. Teleponlah Kartini dulu, baik, tokoh utama kita menekan nomor telepon sang pujaan. Perlu waktu lima menit menunggu sebelum kembali bersumpah serapah lantaran mendapat jawaban dari operator bahwa nomornya sedang sibuk. Kartini nelpon siapa coba pagi-pagi begini?

Dan tiga menit kemudian kekesalan Etherland bertambah lantaran tahu pulsanya sudah habis. _Mijn God_, ia tidak bisa menelpon nomornya yang itu. Pemuda beralis tebal tersebut akhirnya menarik nafas berat dan berhenti di depan sebuah stan kecil makanan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berjaga memandanginya dengan bosan sembari mengunyah permen karet, "Ingin pesan sesuatu?"

Etherland buru-buru meralat apa yang barusan ingin dia katakan, "Hmph, apa kau melihat seorang gadis Asia lewat sini?"

"Hei!" Tegur sang pemuda dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau tidak sedang ingin membeli daganganku."

"Oke, oke." Etherland tampak setengah hati meladeni,"Satu _hotdog_ untukku."

Perempatan menyembul di pelipis Etherland kala melihat lawan bicaranya tersenyum puas, kini ia malah boros uang untuk sebuah _hotdog_ yang tidak diinginkannya. Sialan.

"Jadi… hm, ada sesuatu yang harus kau urus tentang gadis itu?" Iris hazel menatapnya sekilas dengan jemu, Etherland mengangguk saja sembari mengorek dompet. "Sesuatu yang salah telah di lakukan gadis itu, Pak Polisi?"

Dan, Etherland baru sadar bahwa dia masih pakai seragam dinasnya. Hah. Bagus. Tamatlah riwayatnya kalau mereka semua ketahuan nongkrong di tempat seperti ini oleh Roderich, "…Aku perlu mencarinya."

"Bagian informasi selalu terbuka."

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya." Jawab Etherland dengan ketus, "Ini situasi genting."

"Sedang di kejar sesuatu, hm? Atau kau takut ketahuan sedang bolos?"

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Ujar sang pedagang dengan senyum tanpa dosa menyodorkan pesanannya, "Lebih tepatnya aku tidak melihat orang yang kau cari."

_PLIK-PLIK-PLIK_

"Woi woi! Kau ingin membuat _hotdog_-mu penyet? Tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sedikit, ya." Pedagang muda tersebut berjengit ngeri ketika menyadari hawa hitam di belakang Etherland. "Dasar, karena inilah aku kurang suka dengan polisi."

"…."

"Seorang gadis Asia berambut hitam dan fotografer membeli _hotdog_-ku lima belas menit lalu."

"…Kau bercanda."

"Selera humormu jelek sekali kalau kau menganggapnya begitu." Komentar singkat sang pedagang _hotdog_. "Gadis asia cantik rambut hitam panjang kan?"

"_Ja, ja_." Etherland mengiyakan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapamu itu?"

"Tunangan."

"Cih, alis tebal menyebalkan dirimu dengan gadis manis seperti dia? Kau pasti meracuninya, ya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan? Durasi, durasi."

"Oke, oke, dia membeli—"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak peduli soal itu. Kemana arah perginya?"

"Di sana." Tunjuk sang pedagang dengan jutek, Etherland menatap arah yang di tunjuk dan menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. _Pheuw_, walau sempat sebal, setidaknya ia tidak pergi dengan tangan koso—_TRRTT_—Oh, sebentar pembaca yang budiman, _handphone_ Etherland berdering.

Pemuda tersebut memandang sesaat nama pemanggil yang tertera sembari membuka bungkus _hotdog_ penyetnya. Untuk apa coba nelpon di saat genting sekarang?

_Pip_

"Hm?" Sapa Etherland sembari mengunyah _hotdog_-nya, "_Goeden Morgen_—"

"Akulah sang pembunuh yang kalian cari."

_**BHUH!**_ Etherland menyemburkan makanan yang baru saja ia kunyah. Setengah karena kaget, setengahnya lagi karena rasa pedas makanannya. Etherland berbalik sekilas memicingkan mata pada si pedagang _hotdog_ yang melambai dengan seringai jahil di kejauhan. Orang iseng itu menambahkan _wasabi_ dan _mustard_ dalam jumlah yang banyak. Kini lidah Etherland terasa terbakar. Ia tersedak.

"**UHUK-UHUK**—_Ssshh_—" Etherland tampak kesulitan untuk berkata-kata, "…Apa katamu tadi?"

"Temanmu itu sudah kubungkam."

Perut Etherland terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa berkosentrasi kalau begini "_Sshh, haaahh, haah_, benarkah? Memang seseorang _haahh_, perlu membungkam mulut tajamnya. _Sssh_, dia rajin mengkritik ku."

"…."

"_Sshh_, kau buang pulsa orang aja cuma mau ngomong lelucon garing begini. Konyol tau nggak. _Sshhh_, udah ah, sumpah, pedesnya gila. Aku juga lagi sibuk, shh, jangan di telpon lagi ya. _Sshh, haah, hhaa_—UAAAGGH!"

Etherland menabrak seseorang. _Handphone_ (bukan miliknya) tersebut jatuh membentur permukaan semen dengan keras, matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa benda elektronik tersebut berhamburan. Dengan cepat ia berjongkok dan memungutinya. Di sisi lain, rekan-rekannya telah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada—

"_Mon Cheer_, sudahlah Gilbo~~Lukas pasti bercanda, _honhonhonhon_."

"Bego. Gaya ngomongnya aja udah beda. Yang ini makin nggak _awesome_, tau nggak!"

"Tidak baik bertengkar seperti ini, _sí_. Ini pasti karena kalian belum makan tomat kirimanku yang segar luar biasa, manis—dan—"

"Stop. Stop." Gilbert memotong omongan Antonio, "Kau memperkeruh suasana aja ya. Kita nggak bisa pulang ini kalau si Alis itu nggak ditemukan!"

"Loh? Gimana kalau kita bagi aja jadi dua kelompok. Satu cari Arthur, satu nolongin Lukas. Biar gampang."

"Terus anak-anak ini mau di bawa kemana?"

"Titipkan saja pada Abang Francis, honhonhonhon~"

Antonio dan Gilbert saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk bersama dan menatap tajam Francis, "Itu ide terburuk yang pernah kudengar sepanjang pagi ini."

Hati Francis meretak. Nge-jleb banget ya.

"Ada kemungkinan pembunuh itu nelpon ke semua kontak rekan kerja Lukas. Jadi kaya'nya kantor udah bergerak…"

"Terus?"

"Ya terus akhirnya kita bakal dicari. Si Aristokrat itu pasti akan ceramah lagi. Kalau kita pulang berlima doang, Arthurnya gimana? Bisa jadi di sini ada komplotan si pembunuhnya, lalu mengincar kita dan…"

"Kau khawatir sekali dengan Arthur, Gilbo~"

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan atasanmu sendiri?" Gilbert mendecak kesal pada Francis yang kembali menggodainya.

"Tapi tak apa-apa nih kalau adek-adek si Arthur kita libatkan?" Antonio bertanya dengan ekspresi polos, Gilbert menghela nafas berat memandangi sepasang bocah asuhan Arthur. Ini situasi rumit.

Dan sepertinya pemuda Jerman tersebut tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Alfred F. Jones ingin mengatakan sesuatu…

"Arthur pasti nggak jauh-jauh amat dari sini. Kita harus tetap semangat mencarinya, _sí_. Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi dari kita."

Sementara itu, sang tokoh utama masih berjongkok mencari SIM Card-nya yang copot entah kemana.

"Bhuu, nggak mungkin! Dia kan bukan orang yang suka sembunyi."

"HUACHIMM!"

"….Kalian dengar itu?"

Etherland mendongak kepalanya dengan pandangan linglung. Tak menyadari bahwa BTT sudah berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, dan makin lama jarak itu berkurang…

Sekeliling Etherland memandangi dirinya dengan _ilfeel_.

"Siapa coba yang ngomongin Aku?"

"Bisa saja itu Arthur yang sedang bersin karena kita ngomongin dia!"

"Idiih, pernah gitu lu denger dia bersin sebelumnya? Nggak _awesome_."

Etherland berusaha menahan bersinnya. Tubuhnya kaya' bersin otomatis gitu. Huks, atau jangan-jangan dia mau kena flu? Ngomong-ngomong lidah Etherland masih terasa terpanggang…

Dan dua kubu ini tak menyadari posisinya masing-masing meski jarak mereka dalam kerumunan massa sudah dekat.

"Suaranya dari sana lho!"

Etherland masih mencari SIM Cardnya.

7

6

5

Tep.

"Dih, mana coba?! Udah ah, paling lu kena halusinasi tomat yang tidak _awesome_! Kita balik aja dah!"

Dan tepat ketika perdebatan kusir BTT berlangsung, seseorang berbaju hitam tertutup menepuk punggung Etherland. Hawa dingin menyelimuti, kemudian—

_BETS!_

"Anton?"

_**He?**_

Laki-laki itu menjabat tangannya dengan pandangan intens, "Kamu… Kamu Anton bukan?! Iya kan? Yang ada di iklan shampoo itu? Ngapain jongkok di sini?"

Etherland mengerutkan dahi memandang bingung pada orang asing berpenampilan nyentrik di sampingnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya kalut.

"Jangan ganggu aku—_huachim_!"

"Anton flu? Mau kubawakan obat? Kau harus jaga kesehatan dong…"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tapi…"

Emosi Etherland naik. Serta merta ia bangkit memandang tajam si pengganggu dengan sebal. "Serius ya! _Huachim_! Aku itu Arthur Kirkland bukan Anton! _HUACHIM_! Nggak usah Sok kenal sok dekat dan _huachiim_! Anjritt! Siapa coba yang ngomongin ak—"

Etherland terpaku ketika tahu-tahu BTT memandangi dirinya dalam jarak hitungan meter. Kata-katanya terputus. Suaranya tadi cukup keras?

_**GLEK**_

"IGGYYY!"

"NOOO!"

Kejar-kejaran pun dimulai.

…

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

Maaf. Maaf. Etherland hanya bisa meringis sakit ketika menabrak orang sana-sini. Sumpah, kakinya capek, ia perlu mencari Kartini tapi malah sekarang ia di kejar-kejar oleh komplotannya. Ia jadi seperti buronan! Ia harus cari cara untuk menghindari mereka di sana.

Lalu dirinya menyelip di antara kerumunan, sebentar, kartu SIM-nya ketinggalan. Etherland menghentikan langkah sejenak memandang ke belakang. Mendecih kesal lantaran kesempatan yang sempit ini. Etherland melanjutkan larinya, tapi kini ia malah masuk ke dalam sebuah wahana berbata gelap.

Sementara itu BTT menghentikan langkah sejenak memandangi bangunan yang dimasuki Etherland, saling pandang satu sama lain. Perubahan signifikan ekspresi Alfred terlihat jelas karena sekarang dirinya menjadi pucat.

"… Alfred?"

…

…

Sementara kubu BTT tengah bingung mendapati wajah Alfred yang memucat, Etherland terengah-engah berdiri di antara antrian panjang sebuah wahana. Memandang khawatir ke belakang kalau-kalau mereka mendatanginya sekarang. Bersukurlah bahwa hal itu tidak terjadi; setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Huh, gila—hari ini kenapa nasibku nahas banget ya? Buat apa coba mereka mengejarku sampai di sini?! Nggak tau apa gue lagi sibuk?!"

"…."

Makhluk di depan Etherland berbalik menatap aneh, oke, siapapun juga pasti penasaran akan manusia yang mencerocos panjang lebar dengan serentetan kata kasar, terlebih kalau semua itu di iringi oleh hembusan nafas kekesalan yang pasti tidak nyaman didengar.

Etherland tak menghiraukannya.

Ya Tuhan…, tunjukanlah di mana Kartini. Ampun deh, ia bisa tepar kalau di suruh keliling semua area dengan rintangan yang berjibun banyaknya; di kejar BTT misalkan. Ngomong-ngomong, ia jengkel karena nanti harus mengeluarkan uang cuma buat beli SIM Card baru. Hiks. Mulutnya masih pedes. Dan apa yang harus di perbuatnya dengan _handphone_ rongsokan ini?

Dan gilirannya kali ini. Etherland merasa tak enak saat memasukinya. Semoga saja bukan wahana yang buruk—dan tunggu—dia ini sebenarnya masuk tempat apa?

Etherland memandang sekelilingnya, alisnya berkedut sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkejut ketika menyadari wahana apa yang sedang ia mainkan.

_MIJN GOODD!_

Untuk beberapa saat ini Etherland hanya bisa _speechless_. Sungguh, fantastis… Ia nyasar ke rumah hantu? Oke, ia harus pastikan untuk menuntut sang penulis setelah ini. Ini sungguh…

Brr, Etherland bergidik ngeri menyentuh lehernya. Bulu kuduknya merinding, tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya pada rumah Kartini yang sungguh, pajangan-pajangan aneh itu membuat rumahnya terkesan mistis…

Apesnya lagi pemirsa sekalian, Etherland (masih) kebelet. Berdoalah semoga 'tidak terjadi apa-apa' pada tokoh utama kita, nggak keren amat kan kalau dia kaget sampai terkencing-kencing?

Ehem. Etherland menghentikan langkah dan memandang kedepan dengan ragu. Humh, dirinya mengambil nafas; mempersiapkan diri. Semoga saja tak ada yang mukanya sehancur wajah hantu Indonesia.

Kereta datang, ia tak memperhatikan yang lain dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di pojok. Kalau saja bukan karena di kejar orang-orang itu, ia tak akan terjebak di sini.

"Hei, cewek itu manis."

Etherland mengalihkan perhatian ketika mendengar sepotong percakapan dua pria di depannya. Pasti mereka sedang menunjuk gadis cantik seksi layaknya adegan di film-film dan… OH MY GOD!

Etherland mengucek-ngucek matanya. Tak percaya siapa gadis yang di maksud itu—dia memang sangat cantik dan… dia adalah Kartini saudara-saudara! Kartini! Tangan Etherland melambai mencoba memanggil, dan sang target yang sedari tadi di buru oleh pemuda beralis tebal (palsu) menatapnya sepersekian detik. Hati Etherland melayang.

TRAK. Dan patahlah hatinya ketika ternyata Kartini tak menanggapi panggilannya tersebut. Ia malah duduk tiga bangku di depannya bersama dirinya di masa lalu dengan canda ria. Etherland merengut tak terima melihatnya—ugh…

"…Kart!...Kartini! Kartini, kau—"

"SHHH!"

Orang di sebelahnya menegur. Etherland makin merengut tanpa menatap siapa makhluk di sebelahnya. Kini ia berganti taktik dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan mencolok untuk Kartini meski itu berarti ia harus menghancurkan mukanya di hadapan umum.

Taktik itu gagal. Entah apa Etherland kurang gigih atau Kartini terlalu polos untuk mencerna sinyal Etherland. Sedari tadi Etherland sudah mendesis, bersuara, berseru untuk mencoba menarik perhatian Kartini yang tampak asyik sendiri. Sial…

"Kau tidak bisa diam sama sekali, ya. _SLURPP_."

Merasa tak bisa apa-apa lagi Etherland mendengus kesal menyerah, perkataan penumpang di sampingnya memicu emosi. Tahu apa orang itu dengan upaya yang telah ia lakukan?! Komentarnya terlalu jujur dan menyakitkan…

Lho?

Etherland membatu sepersekian detik.

"…."

"…"

"Kamu…"

…

_TIK_

_TIK_

_TIK_

"ARRRGGHH!"

Dua teriakan bersatu, tepat ketika kereta baru berjalan dan sensasi horor rumah hantu baru muncul. Seisi kereta memandang dua makhluk hidup yang berteriak bersamaan dan merusak suasana tersebut dengan kesal. Yang di pelototin masih diam membekap mulut masing-masing dengan gugup.

"SHH—!"

….

_BLETAK_

"sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"…Aduuuhh!" Pemuda di samping Etherland meringis sakit mengelus kepalanya yang benjol oleh pukulan Etherland. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, Arthur?"

"Berisik."

"…Kaulah yang berisik sekali, Arthur. Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja. Memangnya aku—AW! ARTHURR—JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU DOONG!"

_Heh. Rasakan itu. Rasakan. Siapa suruh membuatku menjerit? Nggak tahu suasana aja. Dan kenapa diantara seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini harus kau yang duduk di sampingku sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa Antonioo?!_

_DUK_

Satu kotak susu kemasan melayang ke kepala Etherland. Rupanya seekor bocah tengil dua bangku di depannya menganggapnya tong sampah yang bisa berbicara—maksudnya—sangat mengganggu, yeah.

_PLIK_

_PLIK_

"… A-Arthur, tenang dulu! Dia…"

_BETS_

_Berani-beraninyaa!_

"Arthuurr!"

_PLEK_

...

… EH?

Alih-alih membalas lemparan kotak susu kemasan tadi kepada bocah sialan barusan, kotak susu itu meleceng jauh dengan menghantam kepala orang lain. Etherland melongo cengok dan membisu. Sang korban membalikan badan dan menatap Etherland dari kejauhan, dan tahukah kalian siapa dia? Hohohoho, Kartini. Gadis yang sedari tadi di tatap oleh Etherland. Kartini! Iya, Kartini! Senyum Etherland mengembang.

Dan dirinya melambai, menarik senyum cerah yang lembut pada gadis manis tersebut. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, berkali-kali ia menyebut nama Kartini. Tampaknya hantu-hantuan dalam wahana tersebut sudah teralihkan oleh sosok sang pujaan hati.

Namun alih-alih merespon, gadis itu malah bergidik ngeri dan berbalik. Apa mukanya seseram itu? Etherland hanya bisa menelan angin dalam diam.

_BUAGH!_

Kotak susu kemasan itu kembali ke jidatnya dengan kecepatan super bak cahaya. Lemparan pedas itu sukses membuat tokoh utama kita tak berkutik. Bukan, bukan gadis itu yang melempar, tapi dirinya di masa lalu.

_Hidungnya…_

"…A-Arthur?"

_..__.s__akit__._

"Arthurr?"

"Berisik! Ini semua gara-gara kau tau nggak?!"

"AW!"

* * *

Dam Square, Amusement Park [?], Netherland – 30 menit kemudian.

"Hoi! Jalannya pelan-pelan!"

_SLRUPP_

"Fred! Respon dikit napa?! Masa' gue yang _awesome_ mampus begini dikacangin?!"

_NYAM-NYAM_

"ALFRED!"

Sang bocah menoleh dengan tatapan tajam khas komikal. Tak terima dirinya di perlakukan seakan-akan ada makhluk super narsis yang tengah menangkap tikus di jalan—dan itu dirinya. Wajah pucatnya sudah memudar, tapi kekhawatiran masih terlintas di benaknya. Kekhawatiran tentang…

"Kau ini ya masa' ngabisin makan-minumnya sendiri dengan seenaknya begitu?! Gue itu laper! Laper! Tau nggak?"

"Terus?"

"Ya jangan comot semuanya dong! Yang bayarin siapa juga coba?! Memangnya kau tidak diajarin oleh si Alis?"

"Humh?" Alfred menatap sepasang _ruby_ merah Gilbert dengan polos, "Kita itu harus selalu berhemat."

"Hah?"

"Kata 'Iggy' kita itu harus memanfaatkan peluang yang ada dan berhemat serta menimalisir pengeluaran rumah tangga yang membengkak. Jadi…"

"Lu makan makanan gue sampai habis gitu?" Gilbert menurunkan Alfred dan menjitaknya setengah tenaga, "Nggak _awesome _banget sumpah! Lu kira diriku yang tampan dan mempesona ini akan percaya?"

"Sakiitt~! Bisa-bisanya kau menjitak kepala _hero_ seperti ini!" Sungut Alfred kesal.

"Berisik! Sini jatah gue~!" Rebut Gilbert dengan dongkol, "Lagian elu ngelesnya nggak elit banget. Sejak kapan Arthur kau gambarkan mata duitan begitu? Konyol banget. Oh—_munch munch_, satu lagi, nggak ada yang _awesome_, ganteng dan hebat selain gue. Jadi hentikan embel-embel _hero_ mu itu."

"Enak aja! Gil! Balikin sodanya dong! _Hero_ mau minum! Jangan di habisin dong—Gil—"

_BRUK_

_Splash__!_

"…."

Dua makhluk berisik ini terpaku menatap tumpahan soda di kostum beruang yang tengah membagikan balon gratisan pada anak-anak, sang badut beruang tersebut menatap keduanya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa mendapati kostum belakangnya basah, tak lupa sensasi dingin yang menggelitik dirinya…

"Ma-Maaf!" Alfred meminta maaf lebih dulu, sementara sang badut masih diam dengan tatapan horor sementara keduanya mengorek kantong mencari sapu tangan, "Orang yang bersamaku ini sangat ceroboh—"

"Gara-gara siapa coba!"

"…."

Bocah tersebut tersenyum pada sosok di balik kostum bulu coklat yang tingginya mencapai 170 cm. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari toilet dan membersihkan baju kotormu? Kau tampak tak _awesome_ lho—"

….

"…Hey."

Seandainya saja dua makhluk itu tahu bahwa orang yang mereka hadapi ini adalah manusia yang melatarbelakangi kegiatan mereka berkeliling tempat ini berjam-jam. Yah, Etherland harap semua tak berakhir sampai di sini. Ia masih harus menemukan gadis itu—dan menghindari kejaran Antonio, sekarang Gilbert dan Alfred ada di hadapannya menciptakan masalah baru. Satu lagi, ia malu kalau kepergok pakai kostum konyol begini deh…

"Tidak usah…"

Kalau saja setengah jam lalu ia tak keluar dari wahana rumah hantu sambil di kejar Antonio, ia tak akan nyungsep ke sebuah gang kecil di mana dengan sangat tidak elitnya ia membuat orang yang harusnya menempati posisi badut beruang ini pingsan. Apa tindakannya masuk dalam pelanggaran hukum? Duuh, padahal ia baru mengambil nafas lega bisa mengkibuli pecinta tomat satu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kesesesesesese, tidak perlu malu dengan diriku yang sangaat _awesom_e ini. Fufu, bagaimana kalau topengmu di buka dulu. Pasti sumpek ya pakai bahan yang tebal begit—"

"NGGAK USAH!"

_Aku…_

"…."

_Aku..__._

**BETS**

"A-Aku masih harus membagikan balon—tidak perlu repot-repot dan—"

"Oy…"

"…Lain kali lebih hati-hati, ya."

_BREST!_

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Etherland mati rasa. Tubuhnya di angkat begitu saja oleh Gilbert—apa tubuh Arthur seringan itu? Atau Gilbert baru saja mendapat _power_ untuk mengangkatnya bak kucing ini? Tunggu, bukan ini masalahnya.

"Kau mencurigakan. Kenapa kau takut sekali pada kami ini, hm?"

…_Bagaimana in__i?_

Tubuhnya kepanasan, selajutnya Etherland hanya bisa diam mendengar celotehan pemuda Jerman tersebut. Ia tidak ingin penyamarannya ini semakin dicurigai…

"Kau tahu? Sikap ketusmu itu seperti temanku lho! Kesesesesese."

_Eh? _Perkataan Gilbert itu membuatnya menoleh, menatap dari balik lubang mata kostumnya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sepasang _ruby_ merah yang menatapnya intens. Gilbert ngomong apa sih?

"Haha! Kau terkesan dengan kata-kataku yang begitu keren? Atau kau malah lebih penasaran dengan orang yang kumaksud?"

Saputangan Gilbert bersentuhan dengan kostum berbulu yang basah kena soda. Kepala Etherland terasa pusing…

"Dia makhluk alis tebal menyebalkan yang mendadak aneh saat ini, kesesesesese."

Yaah, wajar sih kalau si Gilbert ngomong gitu. Dia kan bukan Arthur yang asli—Etherland bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Gilbert. Paling-paling soal…

"Aku sih nggak peduli soal itu. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan temanku menanggung sesuatu seorang diri."

_A__-__Ap__a?_

Pikirannya carut marut. Diluar dugaan Gilbert mengatakan sesuatu yang lain padanya, Etherland bisa merasakan bahwa mata itu menatapnya serius. Hanya mata itu. Dan ia bisa membayangkan Gilbert tengah menarik seringainya di bawah sinar matahari.

…_._

_Teman._

"…Aku mengerti."

"EH?"

_BRUAGH!_

Tubuh Etherland jatuh setelah mendorong Gilbert yang nyaris membuka topengnya, rasa sakit menggerayanginya. Pemuda albino tersebut tampak terkejut mendapat serangan seperti ini, begitu pula dengan Alfred. Topeng kepala beruang itu akhirnya di lepasnya tanpa ragu, membuat dua orang di hadapannya kaget.

"ARTHUR!"

Etherland hanya tersenyum dingin, "…Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

_BETS__!_

"IGGY!"

_Ia tidak bisa…_

_Ia tidak perlu belas kasihan seperti itu…_

…

_Ia__sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi…__hal seperti ini…_

_Hal seperti ini…_

* * *

_Haah_

_Hah_

"Aku sudah bersumpah tidak ingin naik wahana yang berputar-putar tapi malah kejebak di sini…" Keluh Etherland, memandangi wahana komidi putar dengan wajah bete. Huft… Etherland masih tersengal-sengal, ia ingat dirinya dengan tolol berlari kesana kemari menghindari dua pengejarnya dengan kostum tebal nan berat. Semua orang memandangnya aneh hari ini. Yaah, penampilannya berantakan sekali sih.

_Sudahlah, yang penting lolos dulu dari dua makhluk di sana itu. Kartini sekarang di mana ya? Kartini~__Kartini~_

'…_Aku tak bisa membiarkan…'_

_ARRGGHH! Seseorang! Singkirkan kata-kata laknat Gilbert dari kepalaku!_

Ketika giliran Etherland, ia mengambil posisi duduk di kuda dengan tangan berpegang erat pada tiang besi. firasatnya nggak enak naik komedi putar ini. Kaya'nya dia nggak muat—kostumnya kegedean sih, kalau sampai tangannya lepas ia bisa jatuh…

"…Om takut?"

Suara yang nyaris tak terdengar itu menyadarkan Etherland dari khayalannya. Konsentrasinya buyar tepat ketika mesin mulai jalan; ia dibuat terperanjat setengah mati akan kehadiran Matthew Williams di samping kirinya. Keseimbangannya mendadak goyah dan secara refleks ia memeluk tiang dengan penuh tenaga, memastikan agar dirinya tak jatuh.

"Eeeh…"

_**GLEK**_

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

_Matthew…_

"Ada apa Matthew? Kau tidak menikmati ini~?"

_DEG_

Etherland menolehkan kepala kearah lain, menundukan diri dan menutup kelopak matanya. Tuhan, ia tidak ingin dengar ini.

_Matthew, pliss, aku emang salah besar menyikapi dingin keinginanmu tadi pagi tapi jangan ngomong sesuatu yang nggak-nggak sama makhluk mesum itu__!_

"Aaa, kau lapar? Tenang saja, Papa Francis akan membelikanmu makan siang setelah ini."

Tampaknya Francis belum menyadari bahwa di sebelah kanan Matthew ada Etherland Neftmmel _aka_ Arthur. Kalau seandainya bisa, air matanya mungkin keluar beneran nih. Hari ini nasibnya apes banget! Ngomong-ngomong, selain rasa lapar kehabisan energi yang didera, hasrat untuk buang air kecil makkin besar dalam dirinya. Sial, keluh sang tokoh utama kita dengan lesu sembari memperhatikan kerumunan.

Wajah kebahagian nampak terpancar dari berbagai orang; kaukasia, blonde, hitam, afro, pria tua, anak-anak, gadis…

…Tunggu.

Masih tak berani menoleh kearah Francis dan Matthew, Etherland mengucek-ngucek mata tak percaya. Kartini dan dirinya ada di sekitar sini! Ia ingin turun sekarang juga rasanya, uratnya terasa lemas. Segala unek-unek tadi mendadak bisu, terbius akan sang target yang ada dalam jangkauan mata.

_Kau itu tak cukup ya menyiksaku seperti ini, hei Kartini? Betapa besarnya pengorbananku untuk sampai ke sini melihatmu kembali—Kau membuatku terjerat dalam perasaan ini__!_

Satu putaran berlalu dan matanya terus memperhatikan Kartini, tak lama iris matanya bertemu di satu titik dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Dan sepasang mata Etherland Neftmmel membeliak kala _dirinya di masa lalu_ menarik Kartini lebih dekat—dalam kerumunan massa … bibir mereka…ukh. Dirinya di masa lalu melirik kearahnya yang tengah membatu bak balok es. Err, sepertinya dia sadar telah diperhatikan.

Ciuman itu terhenti, dan Etherland masih tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tak bisa menahan suaranya lagi kala melihat dirinya di masa lalu semakin dekat dengan Kartini…

"A—"

"Eh?"

_KAMPREET!_Serta merta dirinya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tampaknya suaranya tadi terdengar cukup keras bagi Francis yang jaraknya saja kurang dari satu meter dengannya tersebut. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar menahan diri, rasa takut menggerayangi dirinya. Francis pasti sedang menatap dirinya, iya kan? Iya kaaan?!

_GRYUKK_

Kenapa suara perut keroncongnya muncul di saat yang nggak lumrah siihh?! Kapan cobaan hambamu ini berakhir, Ya Tuhaaan! Etherland benar-benar bisa nangis nih kalau begini caranya.

"Hei…"

Mampus.

"…." Etherland tak berani menjawab. Apakah kisah _Brocken_ akan berakhir di sini? Akankah? Akankah?

"Kau…"

_Ia harus melakukan ini!_

"Meoongg~"

_Lho?_

Mari kita sorotkan kamera pada wajah kosong-melongo Francis kali ini. Ia nggak tahu harus menanggapi apa pada wujud beruang mengeong ini. _Mon dieu_! Dari jaman _Jurassic_ pun kaya'nya nggak ada catatan beruang bisa mengeong! Kepala manusia lagi!

Francis memperhatikan makhluk yang sedari tadi tampak tak berani menatapnya, dirinya di antara rasa penasaran dan bingung, dari segi rambut warnanya sama dengan warna rambut Arthur Kirkland, lho. Tapi kalaupun memang si alis tebal itu yang ada di dekatnya saat ini… kenapa pakai kostum beruang ya? Lecek pula! Jangan bilang kalau biang keladi dari semua masalah ini adalah karena si Arthur ingin pakai kostum beruang itu.

…

"Arthur…" Panggilnya halus sementara tangannya berusaha menjangkau bahu orang itu, intuisinya mengatakan bahwa sosok di dekatnya ini…

"MIAAAAWWW!"

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

_BLETAK!_

"Belom juga Abang pegaang!"

"Berisik! Jauh-jauh sono!" Etherland berbalik menepis tangan Francis dari dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang di milikinya, sesaat pria Prancis itu tampak kaget melihat wajahnya…

_SYUUTT_

Sebelum semua itu berlanjut, tubuh Etherland miring. Ia berusaha menggapai tiang tapi gagal, dan tubuhnya membentur lantai wahana dengan keras tepat ketika permainan itu berhenti.

"Arthurr!"

Meski harus menahan sakit, Etherland tetap berusaha bangkit. Mengabaikan beberapa petugas yang berusaha untuk membantunya. Francis menggandeng Matthew buru-buru hendak mengejar. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil handphone dan menelpon seseorang…

* * *

Etherland berlari dan terus berlari, membaur di antara kerumunan. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kartini ada di sekitar sini. Kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut. Kostum berat itu semakin memperparah suasana seperti membuat dirinya semakin kepanasan. Cih, ia harus segera melepas kostum laknat ini!

Dalam situasi kalut, serta merta dirinya melesat mencari toilet umum. Sumpah! Ini darurat! Ia udah kebelet tingkat akut, teman-teman!

Perlahan Etherland memperlambat langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sedang mengejarnya. Bagus, dan _sreeet_, ia menurunkan resleting kostum yang ada di depan tersebut. Tempatnya sekarang berpijak ini sudah lenggang dari massa. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya, seolah wujud _absurd_-nya yang berantakan ini tak ada dalam penglihatan mereka. Etherland menarik nafas panjang dan terperanjat kala menyadari bahwa resleting itu macet di tengah jalan, macet lho saudara-saudara! Etherland menghentikan langkah menoleh ke sekitar, kemudian beralih lagi ke resleting yang macet entah kesangkut apa. Brengsek, kenapa macet di bagian sini sih?! Ada yang bisa menolong?

Satu hal lagi yang perlu Etherland pahami adalah ia tidak bisa menuntaskan masalah resleting itu di tengah jalan—orang bisa salah paham.

Oke, sekali lagi Etherland mencoba membetulkannya, sembari berjalan _ngalor-__ng__idul_, sesaat ia memperhatikan jalanan—_B__aik, toilet di sana. Kosentrasi Etherland, kosentrasi__._

Selama detik-detik ini mata Etherland tetap fokus pada resleting macet, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah memasuki area toilet berlantai putih tersebut. Suasana benar-benar hening—barangkali semua orang sedang sibuk makan siang dan…

"KYAAA!"

DEG—Etherland terbelalak kaget dan terpaku begitu saja. Masih dengan tangan yang mengutak-atik resleting yang macetnya di sekitar panggulnya tersebut. Kartini yang baru saja keluar dari toilet sama-sama kaget melihat dirinya yang berpose demikian. Barangkali gadis tersebut mengira ada om-om alis tebal berbaju beruang tengah melakukan tindakan asusila alias tidak senonoh di hadapannya. Sementara itu Etherland baru sadar—oke, pembaca budiman, seperti yang terlihat ini…, tokoh utama kita telah salah masuk toilet; masuk ke toilet cewek! Toilet cewek!

Meninjau dari pantulan cermin besar di dekatnya, wujudnya mengerikan—yaah, keliatan dekil dengan lecet dan luka sana sini. Sudah sewajarnya Kartini bereaksi gitu, cowok masuk ke toilet cewek aja pasti udah kaget, ini dengan dandanan abal-abal plus alis abnormal. Hantu beruang dari mana coba?!

"Tu-tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini—"

Daripada merasa gembira, Etherland sekarang tampak panik. Kartini bisa salah kaprah atas semua ini. Rencananya bisa berantakan.

"…Apa terjadi sesuatu, Nona?" Seorang petugas setempat menanyakan dari luar dengan suara nyaring, serta merta dirinya menarik gadis itu masuk ke toilet bersama. Suara langkah kaki petugas itu terdengar nyaring—Etherland cuma bisa membekap mulut Kartini untuk diam sementara dirinya berjongkok di atas kloset.

"…Nona?"

Gadis itu memberi isyarat lewat tatapan mata mereka, meski tampaknya tidak mengerti alasan semua ini, ia menurut. Setelah kondisi terkendali, Etherland melepaskan tangannya.

"…Nona? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"Petugas itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau di sini?"

Etherland bisa melihat ada sepasang kaki di balik pintu ini. Jantung Etherland berdetak keras, keringatnya semakin deras mengucur…

"Y-Ya…" Gadis itu menatapnya sesaat, menarik senyum kecut.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan…"

"Itu…"

"Ada apa ini, _Herr_?"

_WHAT THE HEELLL!_

Ya Tuhan, katakan ini cuma bohong! Cuma bohong kaaan! Dirinyaa! Dirinya di masa laluuu! Etherland membelalakkan mata. Uratnya bisa putus saking tegangnya.

"Saya mendengar suara gadis menjerit dari sini…"

"Apa?! Hei, Kartini! Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?! Apa ada orang mesum kemari?!" Pintu putih itu di gedor kuat, "Kartini, jawab aku. Kau harus menghajarnya kalau memang benar demikian."

_Jangan bilang gitu dooong!_

_SPLIITT_

_GDEBUK!_

"Bo-Bodoh—" Maki Kartini dengan suara tertahan sembari menahan badan Etherland, pemuda alis tebal yang sedari tadi jongkok tampaknya oleng dan nyaris jatuh. Bisa bahaya kalau orang di balik pintu ini melihat adanya kaki berbulu. Beruntung tubuh berbalut kostum beruang tersebut hanya terantuk dinding toilet dengan keras, yah, meski gaduh…

"_Indische_! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau pusing?! Kau sakit?"

"Ti, tidak…"

"Keluarlah, _Indische_!"

Hati Etherland mengerut mendengar dirinya di masa lalu itu memanggil panggilan lama tersebut. Dua orang dalam toilet tersebut hanya saling berpandangan, Kartini tanpa sadar menyentuh tangannya. Etherland merasa kelu untuk berbicara—

"Aku…"

Kartini tak menjawab, menatap Etherland ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tak alam setelah memberi isyarat untuk diam, gadis itu membantunya untuk membetulkan resleting yang macet. Sementara di luar, wujud pria berambut tulip menatap cemas dengan seorang petugas di sampingnya. Sedari tadi ia mendengar krasak-krusuk dari dalam—

"Kartini! Aku benar-benar khawatir, keluarlah!" Ia berseru menggedor pintu, melihat ke bawah sesaat, "Atau ada penyusup ke sini?! Hei, aku hitung mundur dari sekarang!"

….

"Cih," Etherland mendencih, waktunya sungguh mepet. Kali ini ia harus mencopot kostum tersebut sekuat tenaga dengan jongkok sementara di luar sana hitungan sudah mencapai tujuh.

"Cepatlah!" Tekan Kartini, "Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlibat masalah."

"Kalau bukan karena kau aku juga tidak akan sampai kemari dengan kostum laknat seperti ini!" Balas Etherland dengan emosian. Kepalanya pusing.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lima—hei! Kau berbicara dengan seseorang, Kartini?!"

4

"…Kau mengerti? Kita harus melakukan ini saat pintunya ku buka."

"Kartini—Tunggu, aku perlu katakan sesuatu—"

"…."

3

2

"Kartini…"

"Aku dengar kok!"

_NYEET_

ASEM! Etherland merutuk kesal karena dirinya yang kini bergantungan di belakang pintu kejepit, ia harus menahan ini semua—kostum beruang tersebut ia gigit. Kartiniii! Buruan tutup pintunya!

_BLAM_

_BRUGH_

"Suara apa itu tadi…?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Kau ini kenapa seenaknya masuk toilet cewek coba?!" Di luar, Kartini tengah mengalihkan perhatian, "Aku kan tidak apa-apa!"

"Bodoh, kau kelamaan dalam kamar mandi. Seolah-olah ada penyusup masuk dan menculikmu!"

Etherland cuma bisa meringis dirinya jatuh ke lantai seperti ini, buru-buru ia mengambil posisi jongkok lagi di kloset. Sebelum orang-orang di luar itu melihat siluet kakinya di lantai.

"Tapi tadi kau seperti berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam sana…"

_ORANG-ORANG ITU KAPAN KELUAR DARI SINIII?!_

"Ahahahaha, itu cuma makhluk ghaib kenalanku, kok!"

"Eh?!"

"Cuma makhluk jelek yang kukenal beberapa waktu yang lalu! Aku tak menyangka dia berkeliaran di sini, hahahaha."

Perempatan sempat menyembul di pelipis saat Etherland mendengar panggilan 'makhluk jelek', ia ingin protes, tapi bagaimana lagi. Suara-suara di luar perlahan menjauh—menghilang dari jangkau dengar. Ruangan kembali menjadi sepi.

Etherland memandangi kostum beruangnya yang tak lecet lagi dengan hembus nafas lega. Sejenak, ia mengingat kembali sosok Kartini yang .. yah, menyelamatkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja ilusi wajah lembut Kartini berubah menjadi angan-angan kematian yang menyelimuti. Perasaan kalut datang. Waktu kematian Kartini semakin dekat!

Tidak…, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu mati lagi. _Kenapa tadi aku tak bisa mengatakannya?!_

Tanya demi tanya bergelanyut memanasi hatinya, berkali-kali ia memukulkan tangan ke dinding toilet. Ia kesal.

Buru-buru Etherland bangkit kembali dengan kostum beruang di tangannya, ia harus kembali mengejar Kartini!

_CLEEK_

"Eh?!"

"…."

_SIIIIIING_

...

"KYAAA! ORANG MESUUUMM!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar heboh dalam toilet. Begitu dia keluar ternyata sudah ada setumpuk cewek di dalamnya. Etherland terkepung!

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lagi sampai akhirnya para cewek itu mengeroyoknya.

"INI KESALAHAAN TEKNIIISS!"

_Pesan moral : Perhitungkanlah timing yang tepat__(__B__y : Etherland)_

* * *

Oke, sampai mana kita tadi? Ya, Etherland yang sebelumnya digebukin oleh para _ladies_ juga harus memacu kecepatan bak _Eyeshield 21_ lantaran dikejar petugas. Suasana sempat ricuh, semua mata memperhatikannya, termasuk Gilbert Beilschmidt dan bocah sok _hero_ yang tengah minum soda di kursi taman (untuk kesekian kalinya).

Sumpah, ia merasa seperti maling dikejar anjing _herder_! Kakinya sudah pegal, sementara orang-orang itu masih mengejarnya. Akhirnya Etherland melemparkan kostum beruang ke belakang, berharap itu bisa menghambat langkah kaki mereka.

Etherland berbelok, ke sebuah jalanan kecil dengan pohon-pohon rindang. Sambil berlari, ia menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan apakah situasi sudah—

_BRUAGH_

_Ugh!_ Etherland menabrak seseorang. Tubuhnya jatuh membentur permukaan dengan keras.

"Ma-Maaf…"

Saat bangkit, ia terhenyak menatap sepasang iris cokelat gelap yang memandanginya balik dengan tajam. Foto-foto berhamburan dari tas orang tersebut. Untuk sesaat pemuda yang baru ditabraknya itu terlihat seperti Yao, hanya saja rambutnya dikepang panjang.

Karena tampaknya orang-orang itu tak mengejar lagi, Etherland memutuskan untuk membantu sebentar memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan. Yaah, ini memang salahnya juga sih, jalan tak lihat-lihat…

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengalami banyak hal hari ini." Orang itu membuka percakapan dengan nada sarkatis. Etherland mendongak menatap heran.

"Dari segi penampilanmu, kulihat kau sudah jatuh berkali-kali di sekitar sini. Kau dikejar seseorang dan belum lama ini mengenakan kostum berbulu tebal."

"Bisa kau anggap seperti itu." Balas Etherland dingin, menyusun foto-foto tersebut dengan ekspresi keruh. "Kau sendiri aneh. Untuk apa kau mencetak foto sebanyak ini? Padahal foto-foto sepele seperti ini bisa kau simpan dalam kompu—"

Etherland membeku melihat hasil jepretan di tangannya.

"...Ada apa?"

_Foto-foto Kartini__? __Orang ini…_

"Kau tampaknya kaget melihat foto-foto itu, kenalanmu, ya?" Pemuda itu menarik senyum, membuat Etherland makin merasa curiga.

"Kamu…"

"ARTHUURRR!"

Belum sempat Etherland bertanya, Gilbert dan Alfred sudah ada di belakang.

_BRENGSEK!_

Serta merta dirinya berlari, meninggalkan pemuda berkepang tersebut. Foto yang dirapikannya tadi jatuh berhamburan—ia tak peduli, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tapi satu hal yang pasti,

_Seseorang…_

_Seseorang mengawasi gerakan Kartini!_

"IGGGYYY!"

* * *

Oranye merebak di cakrawala dengan semburat merah dan sapuan awan tipis. Sinar senja menyirami bumi, membentuk siluet pekat di sudut-sudut. Etherland terengah-engah, entah sudah berapa lama, dan berapa kalinya ia main kucing-kucingan. Lelah, lapar, panik, dan khawatir membayang-bayangi Etherland. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi kemana Kartini pergi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Rasa kesal, kecewa, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Haruskah ia menghentikan usahanya hari ini? Ia tidak…

...

Kini ia berada di antrian bianglala. Etherland harap ini menjadi sesi terakhir kesialannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin Gilbert dan yang lain mengetahui posisinya. Kemudian ia mendongak, menatap bianglala. Yah, lewat ketinggian dan lanskap senja di musim panas, masih ada benih harapan untuknya menemukan sosok Kartini.

Apa harapannya terlalu tinggi?

Ia mengerti bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah segalanya, tapi ia juga harus memperhitungkan taktik juga. Tidak mudah meyakinkah orang di sekitarnya bahwa dia bukanlah Arthur Kirkland. Jangankan itu, apakah Gilbert dan yang lain akan percaya mengenai eksistensi topeng pembalik waktu?

...

_Yah, terserah lah__._

...

_Ngomong-ngomong, siapa foto__g__rafer itu ya?_

Oh tidak, pikiran Etherland kembali berputar dengan keras. Ia tidak ingat mengenal sosok tersebut. Sedikit mirip Yao, tapi… Apa itu saudara Yao? Untuk apa orang itu mengumpulkan foto Kartini? Oke, oke, ia akui saja Kartini itu cantik sehingga memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tujuan orang itu bukan sekedar memotret.

Etherland memijit-mijit dahi. _Sial,__ siapa sih?! Ada ya orang seperti itu? Kenapa__..._

_BLAM_

Pintu bianglala di tutup, menyadarkan Etherland dari renungan dan spekulasinya. Sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan—dan seketika matanya membeliak lebar.

"_Mon cheer_~!"

Sebuah pelukan ia terima, tepat ketika bianglala mulai berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami semua cemas! Kami seperti petugas kebun binatang yang memburu monyet lepas kandang keliling wahana seharian! Kenapa lib—"

"Matthew! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Etherland mengalihkan pembicaraan, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Francis. "Kau…tidak di apa-apa kan oleh orang ini kan?"

"_Mon Dieu_! Teganya! Harusnya kau mencemaskan Abang, dong. Aku dengan penuh ketulusan menjaga Matthew. Harusnya kau membayar ini dengan—"

". Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Tegur Etherland dengan risih.

"Tak apa, dengan begini kau tak akan kabur. Lagipula Lukas…."

"Urat malumu sudah putus ya? Jangan memperlihatkan hal mesum seperti ini di depan anak kecil!"

"Honhonhon, Arthur jadi semakin manis ya~"

"Francis!" Seru Etherland dengan emosi, "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, bisakah kau melepaskanku?! Aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas—ugh!"

"Oke, oke,"Francis menyudahi guyonan tak menyenangkan itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon kami?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk?" Tangan Francis mulai menyentuh saku celana Etherland untuk mencari _handphone_, yang tentu saja membuat tokoh utama kita menepisnya dengan kasar, "Aku sibukk!"

"Sibuk aja apa sibuk banget?"

_ .Krik_

Francis harus menelan kekalahannya dalam membuat lawakan bagus untuk pemuda beralis tebal tersebut. Dia sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh humor abang Francis!

"Hei," Francis kembali berucap, "kalau kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon kami…"

"Berarti kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon pembunuh itu?"

...

"Apa?"

* * *

Sepasang manusia itu berjalan di sebuah jalanan yang lenggang, sesekali diselingi oleh percakapan singkat dan lekukan senyum. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat sutera hitam itu mengombak indah dalam nuansa senja.

Dalam sekilas pandangannya, yang gadis itu lihat adalah seorang pemuda Asia yang tengah memotret alam sekitar, memotret taman-taman…

Tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang manik cokelat gelap itu menatapnya intens dari arah belakang.

* * *

"_Mon cheer_~! Aku sudah dapatkan dia!"

Tak terasa sudah hampir malam saat Francis menelpon rekan-rekan sejawatnya, mengabari dengan bangga, seolah berhasil makhluk paling langka di muka bumi. Etherland merasa risih, Matthew juga tak melakukan hal banyak. Suasana macam apa ini?

Di atas semua itu, ia tak berhasil bicara dengan Kartini. Sepertinya ia beneran digandeng oleh makhluk mesum ini bagaikan binatang peliharaan yang manis. Ia lapar, ia muak dan ia kecewa. Tubuhnya terasa kosong, hanya ada api kekesalan yang memercik membakar dunianya. Buru-buru dirinya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Francis dan menatap tajam pemuda berjanggut tersebut,

"Jauh-jauh dariku, dasar mesum! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Oy. Hey…Arthur!Hoi!"

Etherland telah mengambil langkah duluan meninggalkan Francis, menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal. Haaah, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana memberikan alasan logis pada semuanya. Lalu, ia masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa pembunuh itu benar mengatakan bahwa ia telah melukai Lukas dan yang lain.

Pembunuhan ya…

Mendadak Etherland tersadar, kenapa ia tidak terpikir ini sejak dulu, ya?

Kenapa Kartini harus di bunuh? Dirampok juga nggak, diculik apalagi. Sepengetahuan dirinya, Kartini tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang lain…

Tapi bagaimana…

_Eh._

Etherland menghentikan langkah, tertegun mendapati gadis itu ternyata ada dalam jarak tak jauh darinya. Etherland menoleh kebelakang, Francis dan Matthew tampak mengejar-ngejarnya, tanpa berpikir panjang dirinya menepikan diri ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Dua orang tersebut berlari melewati gang kecil tempatnya bersembunyi dan berbelok ke arah lain. Untuk sesaat dirinya menghela nafas lega.

"Iggy~~!" Suara itu membuatnya terkejut. Diluar dugaan, Alfred datang mendekat, bocah itu berlari dalam gang sempit tersebut, "Aku tersesat nih dari Gilbert~~tahu-tahu aku ada di sini. Sumpah ya, nggak elit banget _hero _macam diriku ini nyasar ke gang sempit beginian, hahahahahahaha!"

"Berisik!"Tegur Etherland dengan wajah kusut.

"…Kenapa sih?"Alfred mengernyitkan dahi merengut, tampak tak suka saat dirinya di tegur dengan nada kasar begitu, Etherland tak menatap Alfred, pandangannya hanya fokus di luar gang. Bocah Amerika tersebut jadi penasaran dan ikut-ikutan melongo keluar, ia bisa melihat gadis berambut hitam berhenti di tengah jalan mengobrol dengan orang-orang.

"…Loh? Itu kan cewek yang kau kejar-kejar? Kenapa…"

"SHHH!"

Etherland membekap mulutnya untuk diam, Etherland menyipitkan mata kala melihat si fotografer itu berjalan melalui dirinya. Pemuda misterius itu lagi-lagi mengambil gambar Kartini, lagi, dan lagi tanpa di sadari oleh cewek Indonesia tersebut. Cih, siapa sih sebenarnya orang itu?!

Pemuda asia tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Menelpon seseorang dengan ekspresi dingin. Percakapan itu tak bisa di dengar oleh Etherland, dirinya jadi makin cemas.

Sampai ketika hari semakin gelap, Etherland menatap orang itu dengan intens. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah selesai membuntuti Kartini. Gadis itu sudah pergi. Lenyap dari batas pandangan Etherland.

Ada seringai yang terlukis sesaat di wajah itu, membuat Etherland berjengit ngeri. Apapun yang di perbincangkan orang itu…Itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang biasa.

Etherland makin cemas. Bagaimana kalau orang itu yang merencanakan kematian Kartini? Bagaimana kalau dia? Bagaimana kalau ternyata…

DEG

DEG

Kalau ternyata orang itu…

* * *

Rembulan menggantung di cakrawala dalam tirai bermanik yang membentuk rasi bintang. Lampu-lampu bangunan memancar bagaikan kunang-kunang di malam hari. Beberapa kendaraan melintas dan hidup masih di katakan aktif dari banyaknya lalu lalang manusia di trotoar. Teratur. Rapi. Kanal-kanal pun tampak menikmati kehidupan malam yang tampak selaras.

Pemuda itu menyudahi pekerjaannya dalam kantor, mengemasi barang-barang di mejanya yang di penuhi oleh hiasan dan oleh-oleh unik dan terkesan esentrik. Ia menegak habis kopinya yang tersisa dan berjalan enteng dengan kunci mobil di tasnya. Sesaat ia mengecek _handphone_-nya, tanpa menghilangkan senyum semangat yang tergambar di wajah. Sejenak ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan mampir sebentar ke _coffeshop_? Ini masih tak begitu larut, rekan-rekannya juga masih ada yang bekerja lembur.

Hingga tak terasa ia sampai ke parkiran. Suasana benar-benar sunyi. Ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Ketika ia berada hitungan langkah menuju mobilnya semakin menipis, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, begitu dingin… dan cepat.

"_Hello,_ Aussie."

_Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa petualangan ini telah mengarah ke sesuatu yang lebih jauh, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan…__Ini bukan hanya soal nyawa Kartini. Ini menyangkut sebuah rahasia, hal yang tak pernah ia ketahui,_

… _s__ebuah mister__i._

* * *

Disc 003-002 : Kejar dan Dikejar!

* * *

Reich Corner

+Play : The Real You – Unwound+

Yoossh~~Sebelumnya izinkan daku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam hal mengupdate fict ini. Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu(hahahaha) Beberapa waktu lalu daku banyak kelibat masalah, termasuk masalah kesehatan#poor

Dan mungkin author kena kualat bikin Etherland di chapter sebelumnya kena detensi mengerikan bang Roderich, yeah, author mengalami hal yang serupa:huhuhuhu:*buka aib*

Ehem, maaf curcol nggak penting barusan. Bagaimana dengan part yang baru ini? Apakah memuaskan? Atau kurang? Garing? Gaje? Abal? =w= maafkan dakuu~~/\

Dan tampaknya hubungan antara BTT-Alfred-Matthew-Etherland jadi lebih akrab~~hohohoho, ngomong-ngomong latarnya ancur ya? Daku kurang riset(banget) pasalnya semenjak masalah keluarga terjadi daku nggak bisa berkonek ria dengan internet selancar dan seluwes sebelumnya TT_TT mohon pengertiannya*bletak

Silahkan, bagi Anda sekalian yang ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg seputar fict ini~~Author muda ini masih perlu bimbingan dan arahan supaya bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih bermutu dan bagus dari yang sekarang. Daku harap ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ^^

Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada kalian semua, yang telah berkenan membaca, memberikan review, ataupun mendukung fict ini. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

Sign

Reich


	5. Disc 004 : Kopi Tumpah

_Flashback _

Telinga Etherland memerah. Di saat sampai di kantor dalam keadaan pegal, ia harus mendengar celotehan Wang Yao.

'_Iya iya, tidak perlu di ulang, aku tahu Lukas dan Eduard luka parah di rumah sakit, hampir tewas kehabisan darah, selain itu… patah tulang? Butir peluru masih bersarang di tubuh?'_ Etherland menggelengkan kepala, mencoba melupakan peristiwa di mana Wang Yao mencegatnya dan mengomel karena dia dan Antonio serta Gilbert dan Francis kabur ke tempat rekreasi, menjadi sorot perhatian lagi.

Kini dirinya berada di parkiran, membuka pintu dan duduk di jok depan, sembari memperhatikan dua bocah yang tertidur di belakang dengan damai.

"Arthuur?"

Gilbert mengetuk jendela mobilnya.

'_C__k__.__P__engganggu_,' batin Etherland. Tapi toh Etherland mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.  
Pemuda tersebut pun menarik seringai puas, "Kesesese, kau pasti perlu bantuan untuk mengangkat dua bocah ini."

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Kau masih kesal ya?"

"Berisik, Alfred dan Matthew bisa terbangun dengan suara nyaringmu," balas Etherland sambil men-_starter_ mobilnya. "Lagipula, kau hanya ingin nebeng saja kan?"

"Francis meninggalkanku begitu saja sih ... " Keluh Gilbert dengan kesal, "Teganya meninggalkan aku yang paling _aweso__m__e_se-dunia ini."

Etherland memutar bola mata, oh, ia tahu kemana arah pikiran Francis itu.  
_Dasar kodok sialan, dia masih mikir kalau aku ada apa-apanya dengan si Gilbert ya?!_

Walau demikian, tak ada satu protes pun yang keluar dari mulut Etherland. Sepanjang jalan ia dan Gilbert sesekali mengobrol, sesekali pula bercanda … Oke, dalam hal ini Etherland nyaris tak tertawa.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?!" Sunggut Gilbert dengan merengut, "Kau benar-benar dalam masalah, ya? Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_?"

"Bukankah ini sudah biasa?" Etherland balik bertanya,"Sekarang berhentilah mengoceh, kau ingin aku menabrakkan mobil ini ke trotoar?" Sumpah, ia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk tertawa. Kepalanya penat sekali.

"Hmm, kau mau minum sebentar setelah mengantar anak-anak ini?" ajak Gilbert, tanpa menyerah. Etherland diam tak bergeming dan fokus ke jalanan,

"Aku tidak tahu sih kau kena masalah apa, tapi wajahmu seakan mengatakan kau perlu minum, kesesese."

"Tertawalah sepuasnya, Beilschmidt. Kau boleh turun sekarang."

"Eiittss, kau benci lelucon ringan ya?" Gilbert membalas sembari menampilkan pose perlawanan. "Tch, nggak asik ah, lagian ini kan tidak begitu larut … "

Untuk sesaat Etherland meresapi kata-kata Gilbert, tersadar akan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Yah, pergi saja sendiri kalau kau mau." Guman Etherland, menatap lurus tujuan yang telah terlihat. Ia memperlambat kendaraannya. Setelah berhenti, digendongnya Matthew yang tertidur pulas, kemudian Alfred, dan ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

...

..

Ketika akhirnya Gilbert keluar dari mobil dengan senyum riang, lalu melangkah masuk ke apartemennya, Etherland menghembuskan nafas lega. Dipandangnya rembulan yang bersinar terang, sebelum akhirnya kembali men-_starter_ mobilnya, membelah kegelapan malam di jalanan beraspal mulus.

Mobil itu tidak di arahkan menuju jalan pulangnya.  
Etherland membawa kotak beroda itu ke sebuah tempat, tempat yang sangat ia kenal. Tempat seorang pemuda Australia dengan plester di hidungnya bekerja.

… Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan?

* * *

Brocken

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Brocken © Me

.

Warning :

AU. Kata-kata kasar, sakratis bisa terjadi di sini. OOC mungkin?. Latar ngabsurd. Gajeness mungkin…? Penyebutan nama tempat, merek, dan sebagainya hanyalah bentuk keisengan tanpa maksud untuk menjatuhkan ataupun mengklaim.

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

Cahaya matahari merembes masuk lewat celah-celah gorden, sinar matahari itu mengusik Etherland. Selama sepersekian detik ia hanya bisa menatap bengong di atas sofa tempatnya terbaring. Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pandangannya menyapu sekitar. Dahinya berkerut, ruangan ini …

Beberapa botol wiski berada di meja. Sepertinya tadi malam terjadi sesuatu yang panjang.  
Etherland berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Ia ingat setelah mengantar Gilbert dan adik-adiknya, ia pergi menemui Aussie, lalu, lalu…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda dengan plester di hidungnya itu datang, dengan lengan baju di gulung dan wajah polos. Etherland membeliakan mata dan tersentak, kemudian memandang Aussie dalam diam.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan semalam." Keluh pemuda itu, lantas tanpa penjelasan kembali ke dapurnya. Etherland yang bingung memilih masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya. Memangnya tadi malam ia bilang kalau mau nginap?

Perlahan tapi pasti Etherland mulai bisa mereka-reka. Mereka berbincang sembari menegak wiski. Lalu keduanya mengobrol dalam waktu yang sangaaat lama. Lama sekali dan…, dan…

Etherland terhenyak begitu saja. Membiarkan air shower membasahi tubuhnya.

(***)

"Oke, ehhmm, Arthur—bukan, maksudku…Etherland." Aussie mengucapkan itu dengan keraguan besar, sarapan di sodorkan ke hadapan Etherland. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, hm?"

"Maksudmu?" Etherland balik bertanya.

"_Well_,"Aussie menyeruput tehnya sebentar, "Banyak yang kau ceritakan padaku, termasuk orang misterius itu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi malam, aku tidak ingat Kartini punya kenalan semacam itu."

Etherland menyimak kata-kata pemuda Australia tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa melacak orang itu sekarang?"

"_Oh yeah_! Benar sekali Tuan Alis!" Seru Aussie dengan penuh semangat, "Mengenai semua kegilaan ini. Kau membuatku terpaku hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit setelah pantatku menyentuh sofa tadi malam."

"Kau yakin tidak ingat Kartini memperkenalkan orang berkuncir padamu?"

"Yup." Aussie mengangguk pasti dan menyeruput sup krim jamurnya, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan Kartini mengenai semua ini? Meski Kartini akrab dengan hal mistis, tapi kurasa ia pun akan sama kagetnya dengan diriku bahwa ia akan mati dalam beberapa hari lagi. Kau bukan Grim Reaper."

Etherland menyudahi sarapannya.

"…Aku tidak tahu pasti." Jawab Etherland dingin. Aussie terdiam dan akhirnya membawa piring-piring itu ke bak pencucian.

"Aussie! Tunggu dulu!" Mendadak Etherland memanggilnya, Aussie menoleh dalam hitungan detik dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Bisa kah—"

Dan saat itu telepon genggam Aussie berdering. Pemuda itu mengangkatnya, tampak terkejut di sela perbincangan sebelum menutup dan memandang Etherland. "Oke—kau bisa katakan itu nanti! Aku harus ke kantorku, _sekarang_!"

"Tu-Tunggu-Tunggu-Tunggu!"Etherland keliatan bingung, mengejar Aussie yang terburu-buru, "Kau mau berangkat sepagi ini?!"

Aussie menarik nafas dan menatap tak percaya pada Etherland, "Pagi?"Aussie mengulang kembali, menatap sesaat pada awan hitam yang kini menggantikan nuansa cerah sang pagi, "Ini sudah mau jam sepuluh!"

Yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Etherland adalah Matthew dan Alfred yang tertidur dengan kunci duplikat di meja makan.

"_Mijn God_!"

Dan tokoh utama kita pun lari tunggang langgang menuju mobilnya, memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi ... hanya untuk mendapati bahwa apartemenya sudah kosong.

Kosong pemirsa sekalian. Dengan sedikit noda berantakan di mana-mana, makanan-makanan instan tak sehat, lengkap dengan peralatan makan yang tidak dicuci. Etherland terdiam membisu membiarkan detik berlalu dalam naungan kelabu sang hujan yang mulai turun. Hawa dingin itu masuk—masuk lewat beranda dan jendela yang terbuka—sepertinya memang tak tertutup sejak tadi malam.

Sebuah note kecil tertempel di kulkas, tulisan cakar ayam yang terburu-buru membuat Etherland menarik nafas kala menyesap isinya.

_Kau kerja lembur, Iggy? Kami tidak mendapatimu pagi ini, jadi kami bikin sarapan sendiri. Matthew keliatannya masih lelah, ngomong-ngomong __H__ero sisakan sarapan di meja untukmu!__(hahahaha) __  
__Jangan sampai __H__ero mendapati mukamu seperti Matthew lho! Mukanya pucat seperti zombie yang menyeramkan. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, 'kay? Jangan khawatir, kami hapal jalan ke sekolah kok._

Etherland memandangi sisa sarapan yang dikatakan oleh Alfred. Ia meneguk ludah, bukan karena bentuknya tidak jelas dan tampak tak meyakinkan, namun akibat hatinya yang kini tidak karuan memikirkan dua bocah itu. Mereka bahkan masih memikirkan dirinya saat sarapan?

[Ziekenhuis Amstelland 10.25 a.m]

"_Well_, menurut kalian siapa yang datang terlambat hari ini?" Gilbert berseru beberapa meter dari rekan-rekannya yang berdiri menunggu di luar pintu sebuah kamar. Beberapa orang memicingkan mata pada sumber kegaduhan di hari mendung tersebut, sedangkan si pusat perhatian tampak tidak peduli dan menyeret Etherland dengan entengnya, "Kuberi kalian tiga pilihan, satu, Arthur Kirkland, dua, Kirkland Arthur, tiga, Thomas Lowry!"

"Siapa itu Lori?"

"Bukan Lori, Antonio."Pemuda dari Kuba itu menyikut Antonio yang bertanya dengan polos-polosnya siapa itu Thomas Lowry, "Eh, sebentar, ini bukan waktunya kita bercanda di depan pintu!"

"Bwahaha! Lelucon itu perlu untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak _awesome_." Gilbert berujar dengan kebanggaan, ekspresi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika pemuda Jerman itu menyadari sesuatu "Bentar, kok kamu menguarkan bau-bau aneh sih?!" Gilbert mendorong Arthur di hadapan kumpulan polisi ini, memasang wajah masam, "…Seperti bau binatang gitu…"

"Bau binatang dari mana?!" Elak Etherland tak terima dipermalukan di hadapan suster-suster cantik—eh, maksudnya 'rekan-rekannya', "Loe kira gue tidur meluk kambing gitu?!"

Di sisi lain, seorang guru olahraga berkebangsaan Denmark tampak bersin.

"Serius, Alis!" Gilbert menegaskan sembari membersihkan pakaiannya yang tampak lecek, "Gue yang begitu _awesome_ dan sangat _handsome_ ini telah terkontaminasi dengan bau tak sedap! Kenapa sih loe nempel-nempel ama gue sejak tadi?!"

"Emang yang nyeret gue kaya' lembu dengan begonya itu siapa sih?!" Etherland berseru ketus.

"Oke-oke, ini beneran gak penting buat di bahas. Kambingnya nanti aja diomongin lagi." John, pemuda asal Kuba itu mencoba menengahi dengan senyum kecut, "Bisa kalian tenang? Dan Gilbert, suaramu itu bisa membangunkan seisi rumah sakit."

Gilbert dan Etherland menurut, kemudian mereka semua masuk secara bergilir. Si Francis dan Gupta adalah dua orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Lukas, John dan Antonio menjenguk Eduard lebih dulu. Dua orang yang sempat berseteru cuma bisa menunggu di luar dengan bengong. Dua orang malang itu tampaknya diletakkan di kamar yang berbeda.

"Eh…, emang kita tadi bicarain kambing, ya?" Etherland membuka percakapan dengan wajah serius, "Kukira kita bahas soal bau tak sedap."

"Sshhh, nggak usah nyebut-nyebut diri sendiri napa? Bikin malu aja."

Satu jitakan melayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, minum kopi bentar yok! Sekalian kita majang muka di _Garden Room_." Gilbert mendapat ide yang bagus dan menyeret Etherland secara mendadak, "Mereka pasti lama, kesesese."

Sementara yang diseret mendelik tajam, perempatan kembali menyembul di pelipisnya, "_Grrr_…Gil, gue baru sikat gigii!"

Selama dua puluh menit ke depan, hari baru Etherland harus dihabiskan dengan merusak citra _Garden Room_—ruang teduh dengan lanskap hijau tumbuhan yang tenang—dengan kericuhan; debat kusir nggak pentingnya dengan Gilbert membuat Etherland seakan lupa waktu. Oke, sebenarnya nggak selalu ricuh juga sih, ntoh tokoh utama kita itu masih sempat meringis, antara ingin tertawa atau melempar pot bunga ke muka Gilbert.

(***)

Ketika kawanan kepolisian keluar dari ruang pasien, mereka menangkap basah kebersamaan tokoh utama kita dengan si pria albino. Kegaduhan yang baru lima menit terhenti kembali tercipta di lokasi itu. Oke, tak mau mendengar serentetan guyonan tak menyenangkan 'koleganya', Etherland bergerak maju menuju ruang pasien bersama Gilbert. Tidak, mereka berpisah. Etherland memutuskan lebih dulu memasuki ruangan si Eduard dan Gilbert masuk ke tempatnya Lukas. Suasana benar-benar hening, bau obat-obatan menusuk indra penciuman tokoh utama kita tersebut. Matanya menatap kosong akan tubuh Eduard yang tampak tak berdaya itu, mereka berdua pasti mengalami hal yang sangat hebat, batin Etherland.

Yang ia tahu dari cerita Yao, dua orang yang sebelumnya berada di kantor ini meninggalkan markas sekitar satu jam setelah dirinya pergi. Seharusnya perjalanan mereka itu akan baik-baik saja—mereka hanya ingin melihat kembali lokasi kejadian korban kedua di sebuah gedung bekas yang keliatan usang dan berdebu. Siapa yang tahu penelusuran mereka ke dalam bangunan besar itu malah mengantar mereka ke dalam sebuah masalah besar, yah, karena sepertinya si pembunuh juga terus mengawasi areanya; keduanya diserang ketika mereka tengah berpencar di lantai dua.

Sampai sekarang, baik Eduard maupun Lukas masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Etherland duduk di dekat Eduard. Pemuda ini harus menjalani tiga jam operasi untuk keretakan tengkorak berlipat ganda di tambah hancurnya sebuah tulang panggul. Otaknya mengalami pembengkakan dan di tubuhnya terlihat semacam sayatan pisau yang cukup tajam. Pemuda Estonia ini tak hanya diterjunkan dari lantai empat; pembunuh brengsek itu ternyata sempat juga mematahkan tulang hidung dan merontokan dua gigi Eduard.

Yah, mungkin nasib Lukas juga kurang lebih sama. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana kisah sesungguhnya di gedung itu. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kesadaran, pemuda Norwegia tersebut berkali-kali mencoba menelpon siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, walau akhirnya ponsel tersebut di ambil alih oleh pelaku.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin tersebut. Lukas maupun Eduard pasti melakukan perlawanan yang hebat untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka. Untuk pekerjaan mereka. Untuk harga diri mereka. Betapa gigihnya untuk sekedar mempertahankan satu nafas agar tetap bisa di hembuskan.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan dua orang malang tersebut akan sadar, semua orang cuma bisa berharap dan menunggu tak tentu arah. Bagi Etherland, dua ruangan ini seakan mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakan, aura yang mencekik dirinya, batu masalah yang semakin membebani perannya saat ini.

Etherland yang tak tahan lagi, bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia memandang sejenak kamar Lukas dan memutuskan untuk masuk dan menengok sebentar, dan sialnya, Roderich Edelstein rupanya juga duduk dengan elegannya di samping Lukas. Sesaat keduanya saling pandang.

"Masuklah, Kirkland. Jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku ini hantu."

Meneguk ludah dan dengan tingkah yang kikuk, Etherland mengambil kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan Roderich.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan ketika dua orang anggota kalian nyaris mati seperti ini?" Roderich bertanya dengan nada angkuh, "Tolong jangan katakan bahwa kalian malah membolos di area rekreasi."

_Geblek! Gilbert mana sih?! Orang itu seenaknya kabur ya meninggalkan dirinya menghadapi mimpi buruk di sini?!_

"Sayangnya, memang itu yang terjadi." Jawab Etherland dengan datar, "_Herr_, aku benar-benar menyesalkan kejadian ini."

Roderich Edelstein terdiam. Selama beberapa menit Etherland menceritakan awal mula dirinya bisa terseret dalam acara tersebut, sementara Lukas terbaring di tengah mereka dengan selang infus. Gelegar sang halilintar memecah Amstelveen dalam kilatan cahaya putih yang berlalu begitu cepatnya, rintik hujan mengetuk jendela kaca dengan derasnya.

"Kau meninggalkan detensimu, rekan-rekanmu, hanya untuk mengejar seorang gadis tak jelas sampai sore?"

"Bukan itu maksud—"

"Antonio menceritakannya padaku." Potong Roderich dengan tangkas, "Dasar naïf."

"Kalau Anda sudah tahu untuk apa Anda bertanya lagi pada saya?" Etherland balik bertanya dengan kedutan di pelipisnya. Suaranya kali ini cukup nyaring dan berintonasi kuat, seolah berusaha untuk memberikan tameng yang lebih tebal dari hujaman kata-kata tajam sang _hoofdofficier._

Roderich menyipitkan mata. Tampak tak suka akan balasan Etherland yang terdengar cukup kasar.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa…, cerita dari Antonio…" Roderich mengucapkannya dengan tatapan tajam, "..Aku berharap bahwa Antonio tidak benar. Bisa-bisanya kalian…!"

"Anda ingin kami bersujud minta maaf? _Herr_, apapun itu, itu tak akan bisa menyadarkan Lukas dan Eduard sekarang."

Roderich terdiam sejenak.

"Kinerjamu benar-benar kacau belakangan ini, Kirkland." Pemuda Austria itu menggelengkan kepala tanda menyesal, dan saat itu juga, _handphone_ elegan milik Roderich berdering. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak dan sang pemilik mengangkat panggilan tersebut, firasat Etherland mendadak tidak enak.

"Baiklah." Roderich bangkit dari duduknya, "Kurasa ini akan benar-benar semakin rumit."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya berita tentang kau dan kolegamu ini sudah sampai ke bagian personalia."Roderich merapikan kemejanya dari debu, "Itu artinya kau di panggil, Kirkland. **Ini** **serius**."

_**Ini baru namanya **__**mimpi buruk.**_

* * *

Alfred F. Jones dan Matthew Williams sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri berjalan kaki. Mereka paham kesibukan Kakaknya di kepolisian. Semua ini seharusnya bukanlah masalah besar bagi mereka. Seharusnya sih begitu.

Dua orang bocah itu masih bertengger di depan sekolah dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di ungkapkan, semua teman-teman mereka sudah pulang dan sekolah lama-lama terlihat begitu menyeramkan di mata Alfred. Oke, kata lapar masuk dalam hitungan catatan derita Alfred dan Matthew hari ini, mereka juga kedinginan. Siapa yang menyangka pagi cerah langsung berubah haluan menjadi gulungan awan hitam yang mengerikan?

Dan Alfred bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh adiknya itu menggigil, wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti hantu! Alfred tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mencoba merangkul tubuh mungil tersebut lebih dekat.

Tepat ketika keduanya dalam suasana hangat, seseorang muncul di belakang mereka. Sebuah tangan yang kasar menepuk pundak Alfred layaknya adegan film horor, deru nafas itu mengusik ia yang lantas menolehkan kepala dengan takut-takut.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, tak ada yang dapat mendengar teriakan seorang Alfred F. Jones yang beriringan dengan suara guntur serta kilat putih yang membutakan pandangan sesaat. Yang tersisa dalam pikirannya adalah sosok sang 'Kakak' yang tengah berkerja di kantor. Tangannya memeluk Matthew secara refleks, sesuatu seakan memukul jantung bocah Amerika tersebut saat melihat siapa yang ada di belakang mereka.

* * *

Etherland tersentak mendengar gelegar petir yang menggetarkan langit kelabu. Kopi panas di tangannya tumpah. Tampak kalap, dirinya menggerutu kesal sembari membersihkan noda kotor yang ada. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela, hujan masih deras dan ia semakin khawatir dengan Alfred dan Matthew. Bagaimana mereka bisa pulang? Apa mereka bisa memasak air? Membuat makanan? Memikirkan itu membuatnya jadi tak karuan. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan dua anak itu. Intuisinya mengatakan demikian.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Kirkland?" Roderich muncul dengan ekspresi dingin, lebih terlihat seperti menyinggung bagi Etherland. Dirinya mengiyakan saja sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas berat.

"Bisa aku pulang sebentar?"

"Apa?"

"Aku harus mengurus adik-adikku."Jawab Etherland dengan singkat, "Aku—"

Roderich menyipitkan mata, "Ya, ya, ya. Kutunggu kau satu jam lagi. Cepat."

Etherland mengangguk dan berlari menuju ke parkiran bawah, melewati Antonio yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Pemuda Spanyol itu menatap cukup lama sosok Etherland yang akhirnya menghilang di ujung lorong.

(***)

Etherland memberhentikan mobil di depan sekolah Alfred dan Matthew, kemudian refleks berlari keluar dengan cepat saat melihat kedua anak tersebut, tak peduli bahwa pakaiannya mulai basah di rintiki oleh hujan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Etherland sembari melepas jasnya. Dua bocah itu mengangguk. Tapi perhatian tokoh utama kita beralih kepada sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ia tak mengenali siapa itu,

"Anda…"

"Kau lupa Iggy?" Alfred menyela dengan polosnya, "Beliau ini guru pelajaran menganggambar, lho!"

Etherland menghela nafas lega. Wanita itu mengangguk, "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, _Herr_." Ia tersenyum, "Aku menemani anak-anak menunggumu di sini, sungguh melegakan kau datang."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka." Ujar Etherland dengan kikuk.

Perlahan hujan mulai mereda. Etherland menutupi kepala Alfred dan Matthew dengan jasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong apakah Anda…"

"Oh, tidak perlu." Jawab wanita itu, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Etherland. "Suamiku akan datang lima menit lagi, sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan menghangatkan diri."

"Iggy, kau…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Etherland tahu bahwa si Alfred merasa tak enak memakai jasnya sebagai 'payung' sementara dirinya berhujan-hujan, "Pergilah duluan."

Tiga orang itu pun berpamitan, dan Etherland membiarkan Alfred dan Matthew melangkah lebih dulu. Jasnya berkibar bak bendera di atas kepala dua anak itu, menghalangi air hujan menyentuh mereka. _Well_, kalau sampai Alfred dan Matthew jatuh sakit, ia sendiri juga kan yang akan kerepotan.

"Iggy, Aku lapaar~" Rengek Alfred dengan suara nyaring ketika mereka bertiga telah sampai di mobil. "Ayo kita makaaaann!"

Etherland terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Alfred, "Baik, baik, kita belanja sebentar di _Hema_."

"Assyiiikk~, kita mau makan di restoran?! _Hero_ mau burger~!"

"Aku nggak bilang kita makan di situ!" Sembur Etherland. Alfred tertawa mendengar penyangkalan tersebut, puas bisa membuat tensi makhluk gadungan itu naik.

(***)

Meski hujan yang kini tak begitu deras masih melanda Amstelveen, awan gelap tak mampu mematikan keramaian Stadshart. Lokasi yang bertempat di pusat Amstelveen ini mempunyai 180 toko ditambah tiga _department store_ besar seperti _Hema_ yang menyediakan segala yang diperlukan. Area tersebut nampak dibanjiri oleh manusia yang mencari kebutuhannya. Lampu-lampu di nyalakan, menciptakan kesan hangat dan nyaman, jauh dari terkaman hawa dingin yang merembes di luar sana.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Etherland untuk sampai ke sana, di antara arus manusia yang ada. Etherland lebih terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang membawa anaknya berbelanja daripada seorang Kakak yang ketiban sial harus menjaga dua adiknya. Berkali-kali Etherland harus menasehati Alfred untuk tidak terlalu ribut dan bertingkah kelewat aktif. Lima menit kemudian, ia harus menggendong Matthew yang berkali-kali tertinggal di belakang. Bocah pendiam itu sama sekali tak berbicara—uhm, lebih tepatnya, Etherland tidak mendengarnya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah swalayan besar. Setelah meletakan Matthew di troli belanjaan, perjalanan Etherland dan dua 'adik'nya dimulai. Berkali-kali Etherland harus menceramahi Alfred lantaran ide gila seperti membeli tumpukan daging ham—Oke, selain karena itu tidak sehat, ia juga ingin berhemat. Etherland tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya makan daging satu minggu penuh.

"Berhentilah makan burger, Al. Kau tahu itu bisa membuatmu semakin gendut." Celetuk Etherland dengan kesal, "Aku khawatir kau jadi obesitas nantinya."

"_Hero _ nggak bakal kena obesitas!" Bantah Alfred dengan tegas, tak terima dirinya dikatain seperti itu, "Memangnya kau tahu berapa berat badan _H__ero_?"

"Kalau begitu coba katakan padaku berapa berat badanmu, hm?" Balas Etherland dengan senyum sinis.

Telak.

"Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana dengan soda?! _Hero_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa soda!"Alfred berseru, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Omong kosong. Soda bukan sesuatu yang baik kau minum setiap hari."

"Ugghhh~"

"Bagaimana kalau semua _junk food_-mu kuganti dengan sayur dan air mineral?" Etherland mengambil dua bayam dan membuat pose sok keren yang sebenarnya diniatkan untuk membuat bocah itu tertawa dan melupakan angan-angan _gaje_-nya, "Sayur dan buah bisa…"

Etherland tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang gadis menatapnya dengan aneh ... Kartini—ya, Kartini! Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa mereka bertemu di swalayan saat membeli sayur. Super sekali.

"A-anggap saja hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi!" Kata Etherland dengan cepat, menghentikan pose aneh dan meletakan sayuran ke dalam keranjang. Ia menyapa Kartini sambil tertawa garing, "Ka-kau sedang belanja juga?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat barang-barangku?"

Oke, ini konyol. Alfred langsung mendapat jitakan keras ketika tertawa mendengar respon gadis itu atas pertanyaan tidak elegan Etherland. Tokoh utama kita mendorong Alfred dan kereta belanja bersamanya, "Sstt, belanja sono, Fred. Aku ada perlu bentaaar. Jangan di ganggu, oke?" Bisik Etherland segera. Meski dengan muka bloon, toh bocah itu pergi juga dengan kereta belanja berisi Matthew dan dua sayuran. Pergi dengan cepat pula.

"Err…, Aku…, Eh, Etherland-nya ada di sini?"

"….Nggak."Jawab Kartini dengan ragu-ragu, melangkah mundur ketika Etherland berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Hey! Aku nggak maksud jahat." Seru Etherland mencoba tersenyum, "Ini tidak seperti adegan menjelang penculikan di sinetron kesukaanmu."

"Lho? Kamu tahu aku suka nonton sinetron?"

Etherland jadi bingung sendiri mau berkata apa, "Err…, Kamu nggak inget aku?"

Kartini terdiam sejenak berusaha mengingat sebelum akhirnya berseru sembari menunjuk Etherland dengan timun yang dipegangnya, "Kamu badut yang kemarin masuk ke toilet cewek!"

Perkataan gadis Asia tersebut ibaratkan sebuah balon kata yang menusuk Etherland dalam adegan komik. Semua orang mendadak memperhatikan mereka. _Ugh__, k__enapa dia ingatnya yang bagian itu?! Kenapa nggak bilang 'kamu orang ganteng yang kemarin' atau apalah, kalau seperti ini kan kedengarannya a__mbigu!_

Kartini tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi serius Etherland, menepuk punggungnya dengan keras, "Kenapa kau menanggapinya dengan serius sih?! Jadi keliatan lucu."  
Etherland mengikuti Kartini yang mendorong keretanya ke deretan rak yang lain.

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka kamu punya anak."

"Adik." Ralat Etherland dengan ketus.

Kartini tersenyum, "Tapi kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah dan anak, lho. Kurasa satu swalayan pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Etherland mengalah, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau harus lebih berhati-hati dari sekarang."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Sepasang mata cokelat gelap itu menatap Etherland dengan bingung.

"Gadis sepertimu sering berjalan-jalan sendiri—aku khawatir ada yang berniat jahat padamu."Etherland mati-matian berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan 'aku adalah Etherland' ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat rasanya.

"Omong kosong." Respon Kartini dengan senyum geli, "AKu sudah terbiasa seperti ini, _Herr_. Yaah, tapi aku hargai perhatianmu itu."

Etherland tak menjawab dan menatap sendu punggung gadis itu. Ia merasa bersalah saat gadis mengatakan demikian, ia memang sering meninggalkannya untuk bisnis.

"Firasatku mengatakan demikian." Jawab Etherland lirih.

"Oh ya?" Kartini bertanya balik sembari memasukan kecap ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya, "Aku bisa menjaga diri, kurasa."

"Kau boleh mencariku untuk apapun, aku selalu ada di kantor polisi." Etherland berujar, "Kalau kau perlu apapun, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Kau seorang polisi?" Senyum ramah masih menghias rona wajah gadis yang ceria itu, "Terima kasih, kau—"

"Eth—bukan, maksudku Kirkland." Ujar Etherland, menelan ludah dengan berat, "Aku Arthur Kirkland."

"Senang bertemu denganmu kalau begitu, Kirkland."Jawab gadis itu dengan tenang, "_Well_, mungkin ini kedengaran agak aneh, tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama."

"Begitukah?" tanya Etherland balik.

"Hu-um, kau bahkan tahu nama tunanganku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Etherland terdiam, gadis itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi dengan keras. Buru-buru Etherland menepuk bahunya dengan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan siapa aku sekarang."

"Yang penting kau harus selalu menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Harus."

Kartini termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa, "Baik-baik, aku percaya padamu, Kirkland. Kurasa kau bukan orang jahat."

_Memang bukan kaan? _Perempatan di pelipis Etherland menyembul, suasana barusan mendadak rusak oleh perubahan emosi ini.

"Ngomong, adik-adikmu mengingatkanku pada adik-adikku."

"Sungguh?"

Kartini mengangguk, "Tampaknya adikmu itu aktif banget ya?"

"Yaah, memang." Balas Etherland, "Meski tingkahnya menyebalkan begitu."

"Iggyyy~!"

Yang diperbincangkan nongol rupanya. Spontan Kartini dan Etherland berhenti dan menatap Alfred yang sudah berdiri di kasir bersama setumpuk belanjaan luar biasa tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Etherland berlari, menghampiri bocah yang kini nyengir kuda tanpa dosa tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. Apesnya lagi adalah, kasir telah menghitung jumlah total belanjaan. Dunia Etherland mendadak runtuh.

Ketika angka total belanja semakin lama makin membengkak, nafas Etherland tercekat. Tuhaaan, mimpi apa ini?! Baru saja ia tinggalkan berapa menit, Alfred telah memborong belanjaan tanpa pandang bulu. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu barang-barang tersebut. Apa-apa'an ini?! Hei! Ngapain bocah laknat ini nyomot barang tak wajar seperti kondom?! Kondom pembaca sekalian! Buat apa? Buaat apaaa?! Lu ngambil dua lagi!

"Oh, iya, _H__ero_ juga ambilkan obat perontok bulu. Mungkin buat alismu bisa." Alfred cekikan mengatakan hal itu.

"Nggak butuh!"

"…_Herr_?" Sang kasir memanggil dengan nada takut-takut. Nyawa Etherland serasa melayang melihat angka yang harus ia bayar.

"Iggy, jangan merengut gitu doong, kan _H__ero_ sudah melaksanakan tugas belanja dengan baik~! Iggy juga lagi banyak duit kaan?"

"Banyak duit dari Hongkong?!" Sembur Etherland dengan ketus, menyerahkan kartu ATM-nya pada si kasir. Ketika mereka sudah selesai dan menuju keluar swalayan, Etherland menyerahkan kantong kresek besar itu pada Alfred, "Gue bunuh loe habis ini! Kau lupa dengan nasehatku?! Kita harus selalu hemat! Hemat!"

"Sudahlah," Seseorang menegahi percakapan ini dengan senyum kecut—Kartini muncul dengan belanjaan di tangannya, "Tidak baik memarahi anak-anak seperti itu."

"Kamu nggak liat apa mereka mencomot apa saja?! Bahkan uang tunai di dompet aja nggak sanggup untuk membayar semua!" Balas Etherland dengan sengit.

"Ayolaah, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali berbelanja agak banyak." Jawab Kartini dengan kalem, "Iya kan anak-anak?"

Alfred mengangguk setuju, "Benar! Maklum, dia ini jiwa-jiwa mata duitan tingkat dewa."

Etherland hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata tak pantasnya tersebut sebelum akhirnya Kartini menyela, "Oke-oke, ini bukan arena untuk berkelahi. Kenapa kita semua tidak menenangkan diri saja dulu di café? Toh, di luar hujan masih belum berhenti."

Seketika mood Etherland berubah—lebih tepatnya luluh oleh ajakan Kartini. Kesempatan? Iya dong! Sekarang ini ia harus melakukan pendekatan terhadap Kartini, sampai ia bisa mengatakan semuanya nanti. Kalau ia bilang sekarang juga, Kartini pasti nggak bakal percaya. Kalian pun akan sama juga kan? Kalau seseorang yang tidak kalian kenal datang dan mengatakan, 'Kamu akan mati tiga hari lagi!' layaknya seorang dokter yang memvonis pasiennya mengidap penyakit kronis.

Khuhuhuhu, Etherland emang pinter. Iya kan~?

(***)

Mereka memilih salah satu café dan duduk di dekat jendela. Bau kopi menguar dari cangkir-cangkir porselen putih. Beberapa orang memandangi mereka, daripada malu, Etherland malah bangga(?), serasa jadi sebuah keluarga bahagia, dengan Kartini serta Alfred dan Matthew. Muahahahaha! Memang iya, selalu ada pelangi setelah badai!

"Uhm…, Kirkland?"

"Ya?" Etherland kembali dari lamunannnya. Gadis yang duduk bersama Matthew itu melemparkan pandangan pada seorang pelayan yang telah menunggu mereka dengan senyum kikuk, "Baik. Baik. Aku pesan _sandwich_ dan secangkir kopi saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Iggy pasti melamun hal yang aneh-aneh lagi dan—AWW!" Alfred meringis ketika pahanya dicubit oleh Etherland. Lantas saja ia menatap dengan mata berkaca yang di buat-buat.

Kartini tersenyum geli, "Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya."

"Heh!" Etherland mendengus dan merangkul Alfred dengan erat. Amat erat. "Benar. Kami _benar-benar_ akrab. Iya kan, Adik tercinta? Hm?"

Oke, didengar dari telinga manapun, kata-kata Etherland sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keakraban yang di maksud. Namun tampaknya Kartini terlalu lemot untuk memahaminya—oke, ini terlalu kasar.

"Ghaah~! Adik tercinta?! Kau bahkan terlihat seperti ingin membunuh _H__ero_!"

Kartini tertawa.

"Oh, maaf sebelumnya,"Kartini menyadari sesuatu, "Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri pada kalian berdua."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," Etherland menyela Alfred yang hendak berkata sesuatu, "Mereka tahu siapa kau, aku sudah memberitahu mereka."

"Tapi dia tidak tahu nama kami!" Celetuk Alfred. Matanya berbinar, makin berbinar ketika pesanan mereka semua datang. Etherland hanya bisa mengelus dada dalam hati.

"Nah! Jadi biarkan _H__ero_ memperkenalkan diri! _Hero_ adalah—"

"Bocah obesitas."

"Hei! Tidak ada yang meminta komentarmu!" Seru Alfred dengan merengut ketika omongannya di potong oleh Etherland, "Dan aku nggak obesitas!"

"Beneran deh Kartini, nggak penting banget kamu dengerin ocehan dia." Etherland memaksa turun Alfred yang berdiri di atas kursi dengan tampang kesal, "Dan _kau_, berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk bersikap lebih sopan di tempat umum?!"

Benar-benar terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, pemirsa.

Mereka saling berbincang sembari menyantap hidangan sederhana yang hemat. Rasa stress dan penat Etherland terasa tersingkir oleh perbincangan ini. Musik yang mengalun lambat menghiasi suasana damai café yang lumayan lenggang tersebut.

Perasaan Etherland semakin sesak, senang bercampur sedih, bercampur gemas, bercampur khawatir. Seandainya saja bisa, ia ingin…

"Uhm…Kartini?"

"Ya?"

Makanan mereka semua telah habis, Kartini menatap bingung Etherland yang kini tampak serius. Meletakan cangkir kopinya yang tinggal setengah, Kartini menunggu pemuda beralis tebal itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tepat saat itu juga, secangkir gelas jatuh, pecah di atas lantai dengan cairan cokelat kemerahan yang menggenang dan menarik perhatian seisi café. Seorang pelayan yang agak ceroboh tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas tersebut di dekat meja nomor 8. Sang pemesan buru-buru membungkuk dan berusaha membantu. Pelayan tersebut tak berani menatap wanita pemesan teh yang berdada besar tersebut. Pengelola café datang, meminta maaf pada wanita berambut pendek tersebut dengan sopan dan menyuruh tegas sang pelayan untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini.

Etherland menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi mata Kartini masih tertuju pada kejadian tersebut.

"Umh…Maaf, Kirkland." Kartini akhirnya menatapnya dengan kata-kata menyesal, "Aku harus pergi dulu."

"Eh?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Etherland akan khawatir kalau aku lama tak pulang."

Gadis itu beranjak pergi, menuju kasir membayar semua tagihan dan menghilang dari pandangan Etherland. Ia terpaku.

"Hihihihihi, kesel?" Ledek Alfred.

Etherland menginjak kaki Alfred sebagai ancaman untuk diam. Sialan, padahal ia mau bilang untuk ketemuan lagi nanti! Ia harus mengatakan semuanya.

Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan lagi, Etherland mengantar dua anak ini pulang. Membereskan barang belanjaan dan menutup pintu, sembari berpesan pada keduanya untuk tidak kemana-mana.

Saat pemuda tersebut menuju kembali ke mobilnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan waktu satu jam dari yang telah di berikan oleh Roderich—lewat lima menit malah.

_What the Hell?!_

* * *

Oke, tampaknya kalian semua bisa menebak apa yang terjadi saat Etherland kembali ke kantornya. Jadi tak perlu menanyakan mengapa ada hawa hitam yang bergantung di atas kepala tokoh utama kita yang terduduk dengan wajah bloon dan pakaian yang semakin awut-awutan setelah menghadapi rentetan ceramah Roderich Edelstein. Kepalanya terasa kosong mendadak.

Ini beneran kiamat ya?! Etherland mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Bayangkan, hari ini, besok dan seterusnya ia akan ketiban sial dengan dikurung dalam bangunan besar ini—singkatnya, ia dapat acara lembur spektakuler, _ugh_, otak bisnisnya malah diperas sampai kering untuk mengusut kasus ini. Mampus.

Sekarang pun hubungannya dengan John, Gupta, serta personel lain selain Francis dan Gilbert memburuk. Iya, iya, soal si Lukas ama Eduard kaan? _Geez_, Etherland tahu ia memang salah. Iya. Tapi yang menjerumuskannya ke Madam Tussauds itu siapa coba?! Francis! Franciiiss!

Semua orang mungkin kini menatapnya sebagai pemimpin yang tidak becus, tidak bertanggung jawab, atau belagu sekalian. Kenapa nasibnya jadi begini siih? Etherland lebih baik ngitung anggaran keuangan tujuh tahun berturut-turut daripada harus melakukan ini. Sepertinya imej-nya telah rusak—maksudnya, sosok Arthur Kirkland yang sebenarnya.

Etherland menghela nafas berat, memandang ke jendela luar di mana langit oranye gelap perlahan berganti dengan malam. Ia membaca data-data yang ada dengan ekspresi jemu dari balik laptop, tak ada yang menghampirinya. Tak ada yang bicara padanya.

Etherland memikirkan tentang pembunuhan berantai ini. Kenapa ada kaus kaki yang hilang? Kenapa harus kaus kaki? Pembunuhnya pasti sedang membuat lelucon yang mengerikan. Kalau diresapi lagi, kenapa korban yang di pilih punya kisaran umur remaja SMU?

Memangnya makna kaus kaki itu apa coba? Kalau pembunuh itu berniat bikin seluruh dunia bingung maka ia sudah berhasil. Jangan-jangan yang melakukan ini orang gila lagi!

Ughh… Korban ketiga di perkosa setelah mati. Sebentar, untuk apa? Untuk apaa? Kalau seperti asumsi Lukas bahwa pelakunya pengidap _Necrophiliac_ seharusnya tiga korban di perkosa habis-habisan, kenapa cuma satu? Kenapa?

Kemudian, soal sambungan tangan. Mereka bilang kalau tangan sambungan itu bukan milik ketiga korban. Berarti ada korban lain, Etherland tidak bisa menjamin tiga orang itu masih hidup atau tidak. Ngomong-ngomong korban lain itu adalah _Jane Doe_—oke, korban perempuan yang tidak teridentifikasi, kutip dari penjelasan Gupta barusan. Kenapa harus perempuan?

Ugh, siapapun pembunuhnya di luar sana, telah berhasil membuat teka-teki cemerlang untuk Etherland. Pikiran Etherland mengawang-awang selama berjam-jam lamanya. Waktu semakin lama berlalu, rekan-rekannya telah banyak pergi entah kemana.

Etherland makin bingung.

Ketika dirinya bangkit dari duduk dan melangkah menuju mesin kopi, ia bertemu dengan Francis. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika tahu bahwa pemuda berjanggut itu ada di sini. Ini sudah jam sebelas.

"Ou, ha~i, alis indah yang menyilaukan~"

"Francis, itu sama sekali bukan pujian."

Francis meninju dirinya dengan gestur bercanda, "Ayolaah~, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Tertawalah kalau mendengar lelucon abang Francis~!"

"Kau mau kusiram kopi panas?"

"Oke, oke, tenang, Sayang." Francis tertawa garing, "Mau ke ruangan kerja bareng?"

Etherland tak menjawab dan mengikuti saja langkah Francis.

"Mana si Gilbert?" Tanya Etherland dengan wajah bete.

"Beli makanan! Katanya kebelet makan _wurst_. Heran deh, emang di tempat kita ada yang jualan _wurst _malam-malam?"

"Aku tidak _mood_ untuk tertawa sekarang, Bonnefoy."

Francis tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian kena harus lembur sepertiku juga?"

"Hm? Tidak." Francis menggeleng dan duduk di samping Etherland, "Aku dan Gilbert ambil jatah malam jugaa~"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"… Serius, deh. Abang tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu (untuk saat ini)."

"Aku tidak meminta kalian menemaniku."

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan kesepian sendiri di sini, hohohoho~!"

"Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kosentrasiku pada kasus."

"Heh, memangnya penyelidikanmu sudah sampai mana, _Monsieur_?"

Etherland tak menjawab.

...

"…Gilbo benar-benar menyesal."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal kemarin. Kau sampai di panggil personalia hanya karena hal seperti ini. Gilbert dan Abang—"

"Aku tak mau dengar."

"Arthur…"

"Menurutmu berapa jumlah kupu-kupu malam di seluruh Belanda?" Etherland mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Francis terlihat bergairah mendengarnya.

"Kau mau mencoba?"

"Tidak." Penolakan yang begitu tajam menusuk hati Francis, "Tiga _Jane doe_ yang di katakan Lukas mungkin adalah imigran ilegal yang menjadi pelacur di sini."

"Maksudmu…"

"Karena identitasnya tidak ada di manapun. Tentu saja."Jawab Etherland dengan ketus.

"Hmmm," Francis berpikir, "Ada banyak klub malam dan tempat-tempat semacam itu di seluruh negeri ini. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Lagipula kita cuma punya sepotong tangan, sedang orang-orang datang dan pergi setiap tahunnya."

"Mungkin orang-orang Slavia atau semacamnya?"

"_Oui,_ bisa jadi." Jawab Francis mengangguk, "Berarti pelakunya adalah orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke tempat seperti itu."

"Apa tidak ada ciri-ciri dari tiga tangan _jan__e __doe_ ini?"

"Ada. Tato di lengannya, di korban kedua kalau nggak salah. Yang gambar naga."

Etherland terdiam mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja.

"Hmm, setahuku menyambungkan tangan seperti itu harus dilakukan cepat." Ujar Francis tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?"

"Sekitar 10 sampai 11 jam, eh? Mungkin Abang salah. Tapi baik potongan ataupun bagian yang terpotong harus dijaga dengan baik, kondisinya juga tidak terlalu hancur begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai ada rentang waktu satu minggu …"

"Ada penyekapan. Benar, kan?"

Etherland mengangguk.

...

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga korban, alis tak _awesome_?"

Etherland memandang Gilbert yang datang dengan satu plastik belanjaan, tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Katakan saja kalau kau menginap di rumah temanmu."

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh keluarga mereka mendengar anaknya mendadak ingin menginap di rumah orang selama satu minggu? Tidakkah itu aneh, hm?"

"Keluarga korban pertama memang punya situasi yang buruk. Anak _broken home_." Francis mengingatkan.

Diskusi mereka semakin seru.

"Yang kedua memang mengatakan bahwa dia menginap ke rumah temannya selama beberapa hari. Korban menelpon keluarganya dua hari sekali di jam yang sama. Orang tua temannya itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, katanya."

"Dan ibu korban ketiga mati membusuk dalam kamarnya yang tertutup."

Tiga orang ini saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kau berpikir sesuatu yang tak _awesome_?" tanya Gilbert pada Etherland.

"Cuma membayangkan kalau tiga korban diteror oleh sang pembunuh sebelum akhirnya mati. Membayangkan kalau tiga pelajar malang ini sudah tahu kapan ajal menjemputnya."

"…Dan surat teror?"

"Dibakar."

Hening.

"Wahahahahahahaha! Akhirnyaa, ada juga yang bisa gue hasilin. Emang iya, aku ini paling _awesome _sedunia, kesesese!"

"Heh. Yang mencentuskan itu siapa dulu sih?!" Gerutu Etherland dengan sebal, enak saja makhluk tak jelas ini seenak jidat mengklaim teori barusan. "Dan berhentilah menyebut dirimu awesome."

"_Mon cheer_~, tapi yang membantu kalian semua dengan info-info itu siapa? Abang Francis kaan? Honhonhon~"

"Itu—!"

"Bhuuu!" Seloroh Gilbert dengan wajah cemberut sembari menyumpalkan donat cokelat ke mulut Etherland yang baru saja membuka untuk mengutarakan uneg-uneg tidak penting, "Kau ini cerewet banget sih, alis tebal."

Oke, yang disumpal Gilbert ini bukan sembarang donat. Donat ukuran besar telak menerobos masuk, Etherland nyaris tak bisa menelannya. Belum lagi Francis yang seenak jidat mencoreti mukanya dengan krim yang ada di donat. Dirinya di permainkan seperti ini—!

_DUAGH__!_

"WOI! WOI! Nggak usah pake kekerasan, ya!" Gilbert mundur dengan wajah masam ketika _clip board_ menghantam telak muka Francis dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Arthur—Kita—"

_TUK__!_

Dan tanpa sengaja Gilbert telah membuat gelas plastik berisi kopi tumpah di meja. Cairan cokelat itu merembes luas ke file-file, dokumen, termasuk ke…

"GYAAAAA!"

Kehebohan tercipta.

"Kopinya! Kopinya tumpah, Francis! Gimana nih?! Sayang banget kan ntuh minuman tumpah!" Seru Gilbert dengan heboh yang dodolnya malah mengkhawatirkan kopi yang telah mendingin itu daripada sebiji laptop Etherland yang menjadi korban kenistaan cairan hitam tersebut.

"Mon cheer~! Matilah kita bertiga. Kita musti bilang apa ama yang lainnya kalau dokumen kita pada basah ginii?!"

"Eh, Alis. Kok loe diem sih?!"

"Sayang?"

"Hallo? _Alles goed_?"

"…"

Brr

Brr

"LAPTOP GUE LOE APAIN GEBLEEK?!" Teriak Etherland histeris sembari menunjuk laptop butut malangnya tersebut, "Bisa-bisanya kau numpahin kopi di siniii?!"

"Yang naroh kopi di sini itu siapaaa?!" Elak Gilbert dengan ekspresi keruh. "Lagian emang apa pengaruhnya ama diriku yang begitu mempesona ini?!"

Etherland mengambil nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Gilbert.

"Ayolah teman-teman yang kucintai~, kita damai saja, ya—"

_BRZZT_

Oke, dan laptop Etherland yang menyala itu akhirnya menunjukan gejala anehnya. Benar, suara aneh itu sontak menarik perhatian tiga orang yang merusak citra tengah malam yang indah, plus, bau terbakar yang menyengat. Hebat, kan?

"Gyaaa! Buruan! Buruan copot colokannya!" Francis menjerit heboh, serta merta menjauhkan tubuh Etherland yang terakhir kali berkontak tangan dengan benda elektronik malang tersebut, "Gil, buruan!"

_Pets__!_

Gilbert Beilschmidt mencopotnya dengan cepat.

_SIIIINGG__—_

"…Ada yang punya gelang _anti statis_?"Etherland memecah keheningan ganjal tersebut.

Tiga jam kemudian

Sret

Sret

Mari kita percepat saja bagian kehebohan tiga orang polisi yang lembur bersama ini. Waktu telah menunjukan jam satu dini hari dan tak ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi dalam ruang kerja mereka. Oke, kecuali untuk laptop Etherland yang kini di bongkar dan dibersihkan oleh pemuda albino sementara sang tokoh utama kita tengah mengetik di laptop Francis. Kertas basah di mana-mana dan tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain; tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Francis tengah mengelap meja kotor Etherland. Etherland dan Gilbert duduk di lantai, ya, ini serius, lantai dingin seperti ini ternyata cukup nyaman juga untuk kedua orang tersebut.

"Sepi banget ya?" Francis membuka suara dan menyudahi bersih-bersihnya,"Eh, puterin lagu doong~"

Etherland mendengus kesal, "Diamlah, Bonnefoy. Aku lagi sibuk."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong spekulasi panas mengenai kasus kita nggak di lanjutin?" Gilbert bertanya dengan suara nyaring.

Etherland mengangkat bahu, fokus terhadap salinan ketikan tulisan Lukas sembari berpikir keras mengenai berbagai macam hal.

"Gilbert, berapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang organisasi kriminal yang ada di seluruh Eropa?"

"Abang nggak di tanyai? Jahatnyaa!"

"Nggak usah banyak komen." Sahut Etherland ketus. Gilbert berhenti membersihkan dan matanya menatap langit-langit.

"…Gilbert?"

_Apa orang ini bisa memberikan informasi yang membantu?_

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau ada hubungannya dengan kasus kita."

"Gilbert. Jawab saja."

"Heeeii~, Abang juga tahu seperti Gilbert!" Francis berseru merebut porsi bicara Gilbert, "Abang juga dengar pas kita lagi ketemuan interpoool~!"

Etherland menghela nafas pasrah, memberikan gestur tubuh mempersilahkan pemuda berjanggut itu untuk bercerita. Francis pun berseloroh, "Hmm, ada banyak sih organisasi seperti itu, apalagi di sini kan memang pusat rute kokain."

"Benarkah?" Etherland tampak terkejut.

"Yuup~, kebanyakan mereka berpencar menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil; _Voozdovac_, _Surcin_ dan _Zemun_ dari Serbia yang mengendalikan 30-40 kelompok mafia di sana misalnya. _D-Company_ juga kelompok mafia besar asal India yang punya banyak jaringan. Hmmm—"

Etherland menunggu kelanjutannya,

"Mafia-mafia Rusia." Sebut Francis sambil melirik raut wajah Gilbert yang berubah, "Tapi beberapa di antara mereka tidak menerima orderan membunuh orang, jadi kita lupakan saja. Kebanyakan mereka bisnis narkoba siih."

Etherland mengangguk.

"Hei, kalau kau tertarik kenapa tidak tanya orang-orang Inggris saja? Kau pasti pernah dengar _Yardies_ kaaan, honhonhon~"

Etherland menggeleng.

"Serius kau nggak ingat ama _Yardiess_?!" Wajah Francis syok mendapat jawaban Etherland, "Kau gegar otak?!"

"Nggak ada yang bilang begitu." Jitak Etherland dengan keras, alis tebal(bukan miliknya) berkedut.

"Polisi Inggris pasti rata-rata tahu _Yardies_ itu apa." Gilbert bersuara dengan seringainya, "Heh, mereka itu organisasi yang cukup tenar di tanah Britania."

Wajah adik Kartini terlintas di benak Etherland.

"Semuanya berpencar ke berbagai negara sih, termasuk para bosnya, Augusto la Torre misalnya. Masih buron." Celetuk Gilbert, "Eh, tapi kenapa sih kau nanya-nanya sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_?"

Etherland diam.

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau beli makanan lagi~" Francis berujar memecah keheningan yang baru saja terjadi. "Sekalian cuci mata sih, uhuhu~"

"Kalau sampai jam lima pagi kau tidak kembali ke sini, kucukur jenggotmu nanti—_Hei_! Berhentilah menempel-nempel denganku!" Etherland berseru ketika pemuda berjanggut itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggodai dirinya.

Francis terkikik geli dan berjalan keluar. Etherland menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lagi dengan keras menganggetkan dirinya.

"Mon cheer~, kalian ingin pesan sesuatu?"

"_Wurst_ dan bir!"

"Gilbo~, Kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali!"

"Lembur begini tidak akan _awesome_ tanpa _wurst_ dan bir! Kheh! Kau tidak mengerti juga ya!"

"Gilbert." Etherland mengingatkan.

"Oke—oke, jangan lempar diriku yang begitu _awesome_ dengan laptop bulukan itu." Gilbert tersenyum masam kepada Etherland, "Satu kotak donat, Francis!"

"Gilbert! Kau mau membunuhku?!" Seru Etherland dengan ketus menunjuk dua kotak donat ukuran besar yang kosong, "Bawakan apa saja, Francis. Yang pasti jangan mahal-mahal."

_BLAM__!_

Pintu ditutup Etherland dengan nafas tersengal. Akhirnya menyingkir satu pengganggu menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Hah, perasaan semenjak ia masuk ke dalam permainan roda waktu ini, sifatnya berubah ya? Dirinya yang dulu selalu bersikap dingin terhadap orang lain…

Etherland memijit-mijit keningnya, _Ya Tuhan_, lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus.

"Mulai lelah, Alis?"

Etherland tersenyum sinis, "Jangan sok kuat, Beilschmidt. Aku tahu kau sudah menahan kantuk dari tadi."

Wajah Gilbert makin masam, "Heh! Kau salah liat! Aku ini sudah biasa tahu kerja lemburan begini!" Serunya sembari menyeruput kopi.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, kau cuma menghabiskan energimu saja." Jawab Etherland dengan ketus.

Gilbert tak menjawab. Kerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia menarik nafas panjang, melonggarkan dasinya, dan bersandar di dinding bersama ekspresi yang masih keruh. Iris ruby merahnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Etherland yang tak jauh darinya. #gyaaaaaseksiiiii / #plak #abaikan

"Hei."

"Apa?" Etherland menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Gilbert sedikit pun.

"…Gadis itu siapa sih?"

"Hah?"

"Gadis yang kau kejar-kejar kemarin." Guman Gilbert, "Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"... Kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Alis tebal."

"Aku sibuk."

Gilbert tak menjawab, meneguk habis segelas kopi. Pemuda Jerman itu berdiri dan mendekati Etherland yang masih sibuk mengetik.

"Cih, kau bilang dirimu kuat begadang? Banyak _typo_ bertebaran tuh."

"Hah?" Etherland mendongak dengan ekspresi kosong sebelum akhirnya laptop di pangkuannya dicomot dan dirinya didorong untuk bergeser.

"Tidur sono gih!" Seru Gilbert dengan seringai tipis, "Miris gue ngelihat dokumen ini jadi acak-acakan nantinya di tangan loe."

"Aku nggak acak-acakan nulisnya!" Bantah Etherland, namun belum ia sempat bersuara kembali, jas dilemparkan tepat ke mukanya, "Berisik, serahkan perkara ngetik pada ahlinya yang _awesome_ ini."

Etherland tak bisa lagi melawan. Rasa kantuknya yang sejak awal berusaha ditahannya itu mulai menggerogoti.

Perlahan tapi pasti pandangan Etherland menggelap, tubuhnya terasa mengapung. Suasana kantor dalam malam hari itu akhirnya menghilang dari penglihatan tokoh utama kita. Jiwanya seakan melayang ke suatu tempat di sana.

Gilbert hanya mendengus ketika mendapati pemuda di sebelahnya itu tertidur, dengan jas yang dijadikan selimut. Terbesit sesuatu yang luar biasa, Gilbert merogoh handphonenya, dan segera memotret wajah sang Briton yang tertidur. Hah! Bagus kaan? Ini harusnya di-_posting_ di blog atau _T__witter_-nya, muahahaha!

Namun, melihat wajah itu sekali lagi, membuat Gilbert teringat semua yang terjadi belakangan ini. Masalah datang silih berganti di antara mereka, sementara tingkah laku seorang Kirkland berubah total dari biasanya, seolah-olah orang ini menutupi sesuatu yang penting dari dirinya, Francis dan semua orang yang ada di markas kepolisian.

Gilbert jadi agak khawatir.

* * *

Etherland dibangunkan pukul empat pagi oleh dua rekannya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju ke mobilnya sembari menenteng sisa jatah makan beserta laptop menyedihkannya. Perut Etherland terasa mual memikirkan isi bungkusan makanan yang di sodorkan. Ia harus pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan 'rumah', oke, oke—tidak perlu jauh-jauh; Etherland perlu mandi sekarang. Tubuhnya bau masam oleh keringat.

Dalam perjalanan, Etherland bisa melihat bahwa langit berbintang terang, bertabur dengan indahnya. Malam akan segera berakhir, ia tahu, dan satu hari telah ia lewati dalam penyamaran gila ini. Satu hari telah ia lewatkan tanpa kemajuan yang signifikan atas rencananya.

Apa ia bisa menyelamatkan Kartini tepat waktu ya?

Tanpa terasa Etherland sampai ke depan apartemennya. Ia berlari keluar dan memasuki bangunan kotak hangat berbata merah tersebut; menelusuri lorong-lorong yang di hiasi oleh pintu-pintu kayu sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas dan meraih gagang pintu tujuannya.

Di luar dugaan, seseorang membuka pintu. Etherland tercengang melihat sosok pemuda familiar di matanya itu— senyum cerah, plus baju abu-abu kedodoran dan celana training.

"Antonio?!"

….

_Kemarin aku dengar kau dapat jatah lembur, jadi kupikir anak-anak pasti perlu seseorang yang bisa mengasuh, sementara kau bekerja, sí. Aku bukan polisi__,__ jadi aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa~__  
__Aku datang ketika kau sudah kembali ke kantor. Anak-anak tampak senang lho bertemu denganku! Kami bahkan melewatkan malam dengan perang bantal__~!_

Penjelasan Antonio terngiang-ngiang di telinga Etherland. Dengan menopang dagu, dirinya memandangi keceriaan anak-anak di meja makan pagi ini. Antonio dengan senyum cerahnya itu kembali dari dapur dengan satu nampan pasta tomat.

"Arthur~, ayo makan dong." Panggil Antonio dengan ramah menunjuk sepiring pasta berlumur saus tomat yang sangat _banyak_.

Etherland menelan ludah, ragu untuk memakan masakan pemuda ini, "Aku tidak lapa—"

Saat itu juga Alfred menyuapinya dengan pasta. Etherland sukses dibuat bungkam. Rasa tomat segar itu menyesap ke dalam lidahnya. Ugh…

Satu meja makan tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Etherland. Suasana damai sarapan hancur lebur karena satu menit kemudian keluarlah omelan dan rentetan percakapan di apartemen itu.

….

"Kau yang berinisiatif sendiri, kan? Jadi jangan harapkan aku menggajimu sebagai _babysitter_, Carriedo." Ujar Etherland dengan dingin ketika hendak berangkat. Alfred dan Matthew sudah berada dalam mobil. "Ini tidak seperti aku menyukai keputusanmu. Tapi jaga mereka baik-baik."

Mata sang Hispanic tertuju lurus pada Etherland, ia tersenyum melambai, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Etherland menarik nafas lega, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke mobilnya.

Hari baru kembali di mulai. Waktu terus berjalan. Etherland menghidupkan mobilnya. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan.

Waktu kematian Kartini semakin dekat …

Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh tokoh utama kita?

Etherland tersenyum simpul, menatap langit biru cerah Amstelveen pagi ini. Perlahan rencana mulai tersusun dalam kepalanya, dan…aha! Sesuatu yang bagus akhirnya terbentuk dalam benaknya.

Ia dapat ide untuk Kartini.

…

Alfred dan Matthew mengucapkan salam padanya dengan ceria saat tiba di sekolah, dan berlari menuju kelas. Etherland menatap penuh arti. Di dekatnya angin bertiup cukup kencang; dedaunan hijau itu bergerak mengangkasa di udara.

Bagaikan kunang-kunang di malam hari. Langkahnya terasa pasti sekarang.

Etherland kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Brocken Disc 004 : Kopi Tumpah

* * *

_Reich private chat_

Play : May J – GO! GO! Baby

Oke, masih dengan saya, author dari fict Brocken ini. Moga kalian nggak bosa dengar kata-kata saya. Sebelumnya maaf ya update-annya suka molor~~#dogeza

Semoga nggak ngecewain kalian semua dan makasih ya yang udah ngasih review, saran, kritik dan komentarnya. Buat yang silent reader juga makasih ~~Kak Chii juga selaku beta reader saya#sobsob

Neth makin akrab ya ama BTT~~salut deh dan silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran, komentar, uneg-uneg-nya akan fict ini~w demi peningkatan mutu yang lebih baik#yeah

Sekian

Reich


End file.
